


Those Who Fall: "APTF" Story (Modern Domestic Stucky AU)

by loveforpreserumsteve



Series: Falling [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Bliss, Fluff and Smut, Kid Fic, M/M, OTP Feels, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 50,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26355415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveforpreserumsteve/pseuds/loveforpreserumsteve
Summary: "Steve gave him one more chaste kiss to his lips before climbing out of bed.  Stumbling a few steps as he awkwardly stripped off his soiled boxers on his way to the bathroom to wash up.Over his shoulder, Steve asked, 'Can you get the kids up for me?''Duh,' Bucky mocked, climbing out of bed and situating his underwear on himself while pulling on some fleece pajama pants and an old, ratty Stark Expo tee from their undergrad days.Lathering up, Steve couldn't help but thank all of his lucky stars that he had found Bucky all those years ago.  Easily recognizing just how blessed he was that it had worked out for him and his lover when so many other relationships crashed and burned.  Yet, he and Bucky remained strong.  For whatever reason, he and his person, made it through so much and came out on the other end stronger than they could've ever anticipated."-Modern Domestic Stucky AU-Smut and other mature content (first chapter is literally smut)***I don't own Marvel or the characters of Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes, nor any of the other Marvel characters~ON HOLD~
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Falling [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1349758
Comments: 51
Kudos: 83





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> To keep up-to-date with everything that's going on in my life, my fics, and to see cute pictures of my pets, be sure to follow me on [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/loveforpreserumsteve/)
> 
> I've also self-published [Call It What You Want](https://www.amazon.com/Call-What-Want-Minnie-Nicole/dp/1986446255/ref=sr_1_1?dchild=1&keywords=call+it+what+you+want+minnie+nicole&qid=1601172728&sr=8-1)
> 
> And if you would like some to purchase some merch based off of loveforpreserumsteve fanfics and Minnie Nicole Books, you can get them at [The Fanfic Was Better](https://teespring.com/stores/thefanficwasbetter)
> 
> Much love and appreciation  
> Minnie ❤❤❤

**One:**

With Bucky's breath fanning the back of his neck and Bucky's hard cock pressed against his ass, Steve awoke to his husband trailing kisses along his shoulder. The scratch of his short beard causing Steve's naturally white skin to redden while goosebumps prickled everywhere else. Steve smashed his face into his pillow, muffling a moan when Bucky trailed his hand around to stroke his hardening dick. Out of all the ways that Steve enjoyed being woken up, this was definitely in the top five.

Okay, top three.

"You want me to fuck you, Stevie?" Bucky asked, scraping his teeth along the shell of his ear. "Fuck you awake?"

Of course, Steve wanted that. It had been two weeks since they'd had the chance to be intimate in anyway, let alone in _that_ way. And Steve desperately wanted it. Wanted it so badly that he could practically taste the saltiness of Bucky's skin. Despite wanting it though, Steve still looked over at the alarm clock beside him. It was going on six, and that meant that it was almost time to wake up -- officially -- so they could wake the kids up.

Shaking his head, Steve rolled over and said, "Not enough time."

Briefly, Steve crushed his mouth against Bucky's in a passionate kiss as he pushed the brunet to roll onto his back. Climbing on top, Steve straddled his spouse and started trailing kisses down that still -- mostly -- wiry frame. Lingering at his nipples and the barbells that still excited Steve after almost 20 years. Giving them a good nip each before moving on.

Even spending a moment longer to give the pudge of Bucky's midsection some extra love because, even though, it wasn't the toned abs of their youth, Steve still loved every inch of his husband. Especially loving every added inch of his husband. Quickly tugging down Bucky's black cotton boxer briefs and not hesitating as he took Bucky's erection into his mouth and swallowed him down to the hilt in one fluid motion.

"Fuck," Bucky breathlessly gasped, tangling his fingers in Steve's short blond strands. His fingers tightening when Steve ran the tip of his tongue along the line of three thin 14K white gold barbells. Steve's favorite barbells with his birthstone closing it at each end.

Steve groaned around Bucky's cock, causing the vibrations to titillate the brunet. His hips bucked upward, shoving himself to the back of Steve's throat, thoroughly surprising the blond. In his surprise, Steve pulled back, but only long enough to give one, deep cough. Smirking at Bucky as he went back to bobbing his mouth on Bucky's hard dick.

Since the pair didn't have long before their days officially started, Steve shoved his hand into his own underwear. No, it wasn't what Steve really wanted in the moment. And it wasn't as good as what he really wanted or anything else that Bucky could do, but it would suffice. Enough to have him moaning around Bucky's cock as he started stroking his own. Fast and hard, Steve jerked himself off and bobbed his head to the rhythm his hand set.

It wasn't long before Bucky was fighting to hold his moans -- and his hips -- back at the sensation. "Steve -- Stevie, baby… I'm gon-- I'm gonna --"

Pulling off, Steve sat back on his feet as he used his free hand to jerk Bucky off the same speed he jerked himself off at. Quick pulls and a thumb up the center of the piercings beneath Bucky's cock's head. It wasn't a surprise that Bucky came first, but it didn't take long for Steve to follow. Once he had, he just sat there for a moment, trying to catch his breath.

Lovingly, Bucky stroked his thumb along Steve's hip as he asked, "You okay?"

Still breathing raggedly, Steve nodded. Just as his heart rate started to return to normal, the alarm went off. Officially starting their new day. Before Steve could reach over to turn it off, Bucky got it for him and grabbed a couple of tissues, too.

Sitting up, Bucky cleaned off Steve's come covered hands and affectionately kissed the blond's cheek. Steve gave him one more chaste kiss to his lips before climbing out of bed. Stumbling a few steps as he awkwardly stripped off his soiled boxers on his way to the bathroom to wash up.

Over his shoulder, Steve asked, "Can you get the kids up for me?"

"Duh," Bucky mocked, climbing out of bed and situating his underwear on himself while pulling on some fleece pajama pants and an old, ratty Stark Expo tee from their undergrad days.

Lathering up, Steve couldn't help but thank all of his lucky stars that he had found Bucky all those years ago. Easily recognizing just how blessed he was that it had worked out for him and his lover when so many other relationships crashed and burned. Yet, he and Bucky remained strong. For whatever reason, he and his person, made it through so much and came out on the other end stronger than they could've ever anticipated.

Sticking together through undergrad and internships. Being a rock for the other when Sarah had to have a hysterectomy due to tumors being found in her uterus and they feared she'd be taken before her time and rallied behind her when she wasn't; and when George had a heart attack that they weren't sure he'd survive, but celebrated harder than ever when he did. Everything that happened, they faced it head on. Together.

Sure, their relationship wasn't perfect. They bickered about little things and occasionally got on each other's nerves. Like who forgot to put milk on the grocery list (Steve), or who didn't check for bubblegum in little pockets before doing the wash (Bucky). But overall, Steve could confidently say that they were _it_ , for one another. Bucky Barnes was Steve Rogers-Barnes' endgame, and he couldn't be happier.


	2. Two

**Two:**

"Sophia has swim practice at five," Steve reminded Bucky, stirring lukewarm rice cereal for Holly. "And I can't be there because I have parent-teacher conferences, so I really need you to be there."

"Swim practice at five," Bucky repeated, pouring brownie flavored coffee into Steve's thermos for him, "Got it. I'll be there."

Steve nodded and started feeding the ten month old. Around a mouthful of scrambled eggs and lightly burnt toast, their oldest, Luke said, "Remember, marching band doesn't get over until seven tonight because we're getting ready for Homecoming."

"Shoot! That's right," Steve momentarily set down the small bowl of baby food and grabbed the stack of ghost shaped post-it notes by the fridge and wrote a reminder for himself. Making sure that he wouldn't forget, he stuck it to his phone, and then got back to feeding the sassiest of the bunch.

Inadvertently making a funny face as he fed the baby, by opening his own mouth in hopes that she'd open hers. Most times, she did. When a mess happened, he used the spoon to collect the mush off her light pink-white face and told Luke, "I'll swing by to pick you up after I'm done with conferences."

"That's okay," the teen exclaimed just a little too quickly to not be suspicious. Wiping his mouth on the back of his dark olive-brown hand, he clunkily recovered, "I have a ride."

"You do?" Bucky asked, brows quirked high on his forehead. Steve turned around to exchange a look with Bucky while Luke nodded his confirmation and Bucky questioned, "Who?"

"Oh, uh," a red tint started to color his still childish-chubby cheeks and he looked everywhere but at either of his dads, "Just some friends. Other band kids."

"Stacy," Sophia sing-songed while she pushed her choppy black bangs away from her almond shaped eyes.

"That's not even her name," Luke glared at the eight year old and sneered under his breath, "Shut up!"

Sophia's mouth dropped open and she instantly tattled, "Daddy, Luke told me to shut up!"

"Shut up!" Luke said, louder, with wide eyes.

"Daddy, Luke told me --"

"Shut up!" Ethan, their six year old foster son, copied his idol, the older boy.

"Daddy, Ethan --"

"Luke, don't tell your sister to, 'shut up.'" Bucky reprimanded around a mouthful of eggs, "Ethan, don't copy your older brother. Especially when he's saying a No-No Phrase."

Luke rolled his eyes at that, but didn't say anything. Instead he stood from the island and brought his plate around to the sink. Rinsing it first, he set it in the dishwasher before making his way back upstairs to his room. Steve glanced at the clock to check the time.

Once Holly started getting fussy and made a mess because she wasn't hungry anymore, Steve decided that it was time for him to get the rest of the kids ready. Setting the half-full bowl in the sink, Steve wiped her round face, and noted the way her bottom lip was quivering.

As Steve lifted her from the high chair, Bucky noticed it too and playfully pretended as though he was going to eat her tiny hand. Instantly, Holly giggled and Steve pressed a sweet kiss to Bucky's cheek. Of course, that caused the eight year old and six year old still at the island to mock gags while they complained about the PDA.

Playfully rolling his eyes, Steve shook his head and carried the baby upstairs. Passing the kids' bathroom, Steve noticed Luke digging through the drawers as he looked for something. Switching Holly to his other hip, Steve paused at the open door.

"Need help?" Steve asked.

Sighing, the fifteen year old stood upright and threw his head back as he explained, "I can't find my sponge."

"Well," Steve thought for a moment. But Steve didn't get a lot of sleep and he had a fussy baby on his hip, "Maybe it's in your room."

"It's not going to --"

"Just look, please?" Steve interrupted. Switching hips again, Steve assured, "As soon as I get Holly dressed, I'll help look for it. Okay?"

Although he wasn't happy about it, he still agreed. Nodding, he exited the bathroom and into his bedroom. Not wanting to take too long dilly dallying, Steve entered Holly's room and immediately changed her out of her footie pajamas. Since it was October, Steve decided on an appropriate outfit. Black leggings dotted with metallic gold pumpkins and a matching white sweater with a large metallic gold pumpkin on the front.

"Let's go help bub!" Steve exaggerated as he placed the ten month old on his hip once more and carried her into the bathroom.

Rummaging through the vanity drawers, Steve looked underneath hairbrushes and combs and wondered why the hell they had so many when only four children were currently living with them. Looked underneath the bows and scrunchies, and extra toothbrushes. Nothing. Nada. The sponge wasn't there.

"Did you find it?"

Turning around to find the hopeful teen, Steve's shoulders slumped and he shook his head. "Sorry, bud." Trying to think of where it could be, he asked, "Have you checked in the downstairs bathroom?"

"No," Luke sighed and turned to walk downstairs. Under his breath, he muttered, "Why would it be in the downstairs bathroom?"

Sighing himself, Steve kissed Holly's temple and finger combed her wild red curls. Heading back downstairs, Sophia passed him on the staircase. On a whim, Steve stopped her and asked, "Have you seen Luke's sponge?"

A glimpse of guilt flashed across her expression as she shrugged and went to run upstairs. Steve narrowed his eyes suspiciously and backtracked up the steps. Following his daughter to her room and simply standing there in the open doorway as he repeated, "Have you see Luke's sponge?"

The way that Sophia purposely didn't look at him was answer enough. With a sigh, he said, "I need you to give it back."

"But then Barbie won't have a bed!" Sophia argued, her thin lower lip pouting while she stomped her foot.

"Barbie already has a bed, it's attached to the cottage's wall," Steve answered walking into the bedroom. Bypassing the two spare beds to reach the blue Barbie Dream Cottage. Only, he didn't find it.

Straightening up, Steve quirked a brow at her, and she pointed over to the aisle between two of the beds. Sheepishly, she clarified, "Barbie went camping."

Despite himself, he couldn't help the grin stretch at his lips as he set Holly on the floor and got down to his hands and knees. Under the bed, a miniature pink and purple tent was set up. Lifting it, he found the black Barbie doll, "sleeping," on the large sponge. Specifically on the egg carton foam-like side, which Steve found amusing.

"No," Sophia said.

Standing up, Steve watched as Sophia tried to keep Holly from leaving the bedroom. Although she had nothing to worry about with the baby gate at the top of the stairs, it warmed Steve's heart to see that she _did_ care. Especially with the way she was when she came to live with them two and a half years ago. It filled Steve up with love seeing that growth.

"Pops! Did you find --" Cutting himself off, Luke's eyes were trained on the sponge and then they glared at his sister, "I told you to keep your hands off my stuff!"

"But Barbie needed a bed!" Sophia argued as though it made perfect sense.

"You can't just take things that aren't yours!"

"Papa!" Sophia whined.

Lifting Holly into his arms once more, Steve shook his head and confirmed, "It's not nice to take things that aren't yours without asking. How would you feel if Ethan took your Barbie?"

Sighing Sophia got it, and she said, "Sorry, Luke."

As Steve handed the sponge to Luke, he lifted brows expectantly and gave the eight year old a pointed look. Rolling his eyes, Luke sighed, "It's okay."

Steve simply shook his head. Luke was already rubbing the sponge along his hair in circular motions. Creating twists and defined curls as he entered the bathroom. Sophia followed after him and he helpfully handed her, her glittery purple _Little Mermaid_ brush. Although they fought more often than not, Steve wouldn't trade it for anything. The little moments when they got along was everything to Steve.


	3. Three

**Three:**

Giving Steve a kiss, Bucky wished, "Have a good day at work."

"You, too," Steve grinned as he gave his husband one more kiss. On Bucky's hip, Holly spoke some baby gibberish as she reached for Steve. Managing to grab a handful of his blond hair and causing him to wince. Removing her hand, he kissed her small, chubby palm and said, "And, you, Holly Eve, have a good day at Auntie Beck's daycare."

The baby smiled and leaned forward to hold onto Steve, but Bucky averted her attention to himself. As Bucky walked around the front of the minivan to his car, Steve overheard him tell Holly, "I know. I hate leaving him, too."

With a grin on his face, Steve rolled his eyes and climbed in behind the steering wheel. From the passenger seat, Luke was messing with his cellphone connected to the AUX, and Steve glanced behind him to see if the two younger kids were buckled. Only then did Steve realize that Ethan had his old, too small, glasses on. The ones with the old prescription that hardly did anything to better his sight.

Rushing back into the brownstone, Steve ran upstairs to the main level of the house. Finding the glasses on the table next to the sofa, Steve grabbed them, turned off the TV, and left once more. Breathing labored, Steve handed them to the blond little boy and gestured for him to hand over the old ones. They were still working with the six year old, and Steve couldn't blame him for clinging to familiar things.

Before he turned around, he gestured to the boy's ears and signed while he asked aloud, "Ears on?"

Reaching up to press the button on the aid behind his left ear, Ethan gave Steve a thumbs up and confirmed, "Ears on."

With a nod of finality, Steve turned around to face the front, checked that his inhaler was in the glove box, and buckled his own seatbelt. Pulling out of the garage, Steve allowed Luke to put on the music. It was some alternative number that made Steve want to take a nap. But since Sophia picked the music the day before, and Ethan the day before that, it was rightfully Luke's day. Even if it did make Steve drowsy.

Taking a drink of his coffee, Steve drove towards the high school. Occasionally glancing in the rearview mirror at the small children in the backseat, Steve was pleasantly surprised when he found them singing along to the song. So, maybe it wasn't _that_ bad. But Steve took another drink for good measure.

Pulling up in the drop-off lane, Steve told Luke, "I love you. Have a good day at school."

"Love you, too," Luke mumbled as he stuffed his phone into his bag, and reached for the door handle.

Stopping at the curb, Steve reminded, "Call me or Dad, if you need a ride home."

Luke nodded and quickly exited the vehicle. Steve took just a moment to watch Luke slip his arms through the straps and walk up to the brick school building. Before the parents in line behind him could honk, Steve continued. Driving across town to the elementary school where Steve worked and the kids attended as students.

With it just the three of them, Steve switched over to the Disney Princess CD. Ethan yelled the lyrics to the classic _Cinderella_ tune, _A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes_. Steve couldn't help but chuckle to himself about the little boy's energy. His joy was infectious, and Steve joined in.

" _No matter how your heart is grieving, If you keep on believing,_ " the three sang as Steve pulled into the parking lot, " _The dream that you wish will come true_!"

Parking in his usual spot, Steve cut the engine and climbed out of the van. As he walked around to the back of the vehicle, Sophia climbed out from the back. Momentarily having difficulties slinging her bright happy-go-lucky bumblebee backpack over her shoulders, Steve paused to help her. Kissing the top of her head, Steve continued his journey to the trunk.

Ethan was already back there, trying to help, and Steve loved that about the six year old. Even if it did cause his anxiety to spike with how he tried to lift the large tote bag and nearly dumped everything on the asphalt. So, while Steve appreciated the little boy's help, he also, most definitely, didn't want it.

"Thanks, bud," Steve smoothed down the boys light white-blond hair, "That was very nice of you, and I appreciate it."

Looping the straps over his shoulder, he closed the trunk door and took his children's hands in each hand. For a moment, Sophia argued, "I'm too old to hold hands. It's just the parking lot. Luke doesn't have to hold your hand."

"Well," Steve sighed leading them through the lot to the sidewalk, "When you're fifteen, you won't have to hold my hand."

Sophia sighed in annoyance. Meanwhile, Ethan smiled up at Steve and said, "I _like_ holding your hand, papa."

"Thank you, honey, I like holding your hand, too," Steve gave his son's hand a squeeze and winked at him. Looking over at his daughter, giving her hand a squeeze, too, as he said, "I like holding your hand, too, sweetie."

Tilting her head back, she smiled up at Steve, and his heart clenched. One of Steve's favorite things in the world was when his children smiled at him. When they were happy, Steve could be happy. And while Sophia wanted more independence, Steve knew that she was a happy little girl. And that was all that mattered. Even if Steve did wish that she would stay his little girl for just a little longer. But ultimately knowing that kids grew up much too fast for his liking, and he had to be okay with that.

Reaching the school's entrance, Steve let go of their small hands and bent over to kiss them each on their forehead. For a moment, just watching them as they crossed the lawn to the playground where the kids waited to be let into the school.

Once he saw them meet up with their friends, Steve approached the door. Seeing a woman and a little girl who was a miniature version of her mother who also happened to be one of Steve's students. Being a good man, Steve held the door open for them.

"Thank you," the woman said as Steve entered the building after them.

"No problem," Steve assured, going to head off in the direction of his classroom, but paused when the woman introduced herself.

"I'm Amy."

"Steve Barnes," he greeted, shaking her hand when she offered it, "I'm Blaire's art teacher."

"You're Mr. Stevie?" Amy's eyes widened and her grin grew as she nearly squealed, "Blaire adores your class! Most days, that's all she talks about!"

"I'm glad to hear that," Steve smiled, "She's a good kid, and really talented, too."

"Oh, I bet you say that about all the students," Amy giggled; eyes roaming down Steve's petite body that hadn't really changed much since he was sixteen.

Using his go-to move, Steve used his left hand to push his stylish floppy blond hair out of his eyes. Shamelessly flashing the thin yellow gold engagement band, the wider diamond encrusted white gold wedding band, and the delicate yellow gold band with Bucky's birthstone in the center. Amy's eyes locked on the three rings stacked on Steve's left ring finger.

A blush colored her cheeks and she took Blaire's hand as she started in the opposite direction. Glancing over her shoulder, she politely added, "It was nice to meet you."

"You, too," Steve confirmed, continuing down the hallway to the art classroom. Always thankful to have Bucky as his husband, especially when students' parents or adult siblings hit on him.

Unlocking his classroom, Steve flipped the lights on. Taking in a calming breath, Steve headed for his desk to set down his bag. Then, he walked around the room to take the tiny child-size chairs off the tables and putting them on the ground, pushing them out of the way and beneath the table.

Soon enough, the cacophony of children filled the hallway and flowed right to Steve. Calmly, he set fresh sheets of card stock at each seat, along with individual assorted watercolor paint sets. His first class of the day would be joining him soon, and he couldn't wait. Even after being a teacher for nine years, Steve still enjoyed what he did. And he considered himself to be the luckiest guy in the world.


	4. Four

**Four:**

Hanging the autumn-centric creations around the room, Steve prepared for the conferences. He dreaded them every year. Mainly because no one took him seriously. No one found art to be important. Half the time he wondered why he was even there to begin --

A low whistle startled Steve, almost causing him to fall from the step-ladder he was currently standing on. Whipping his head around to see what bozo was being inappropriate with him, he was delighted to find that it was _his_ bozo.

Bucky smiled, leaning against the doorway. Looking just as handsome as the day Steve met him, Bucky greeted, "Hey."

"'Hey,' yourself," Steve crossed the room to him. Since school was over, he felt more liberated to indulge in a sweet kiss. "You're here early."

"Arnim let me leave early," Bucky slid his arms around Steve's waist, resting his forehead against his slender shoulder, "And I wanted to see you before you get all Mr. Teacher-Man."

That surprised a laugh out of Steve, loud and boisterous. Bucky pulled back to look at his husband. Adoringly, he pulled him in for one more kiss before he pulled back completely. Nearly jumping out of his skin as he quickly glanced behind himself. Finding Ethan standing there, he sighed in relief.

The relief didn't remain though. Pressed up against Bucky's legs, Ethan hid his face and wrapped his arms around Bucky's thighs. Bucky's brows furrowed and Steve's did, too.

"What's wrong, little man?" Bucky asked, rubbing the child's back.

Ethan shook his head and clung just a little tighter. Bucky removed Ethan's arms from around his legs so he could crouch and be eye level with him. Ethan's normally pale, alabaster face was red from being upset. Not just upset though because big fat tears rolled down his face as he silently, calmly, cried.

"Hey," Bucky soothes, wiping the tear stains from his face, "It's okay. You can tell us, bub."

Crouching down next to his husband, Steve pushed the white-blond hair away from Ethan's red face and asked, "What happened?"

Lower lip quivering, Ethan took in a ragged breath, "Lance… was… being… mean."

White hot fury shot down Steve's spine as he stood up. This wasn't the first time that one of their foster children were bullied, and it never failed at making him instantly angry. Steve didn't like to think of the students as jerks. But sometimes, they reminded him of the kids who bullied him as a child. And that just pissed him off.

"I'm going to say something to his mother tonight," Steve warned, starting to pace. His hands already in tight fists at his sides as he tried to come up with something more mature to say than, _you're a shit parent, do fucking better_.

"Steve," Bucky gave him _that_ look. The look that meant to calm down. To not go out blindly fighting battles, especially when they weren't _his_. It was a look that Bucky had mastered over the years, and always managed to make Steve roll his eyes.

But it fulfilled its purpose as Steve stopped pacing. Instead, crossing his arms along his chest and occasionally clenching his jaw. Bucky was always the more levelheaded between them, and _boy_ , was Steve glad to have him. Especially when Bucky effortlessly hefted the six year old into his arms, subtly rocking from side-to-side as Ethan rested his head on Bucky's broad shoulder.

"Did you tell Lance that he hurt your feelings?" Bucky softly asked. Ethan kept his head down, but nodded. Bucky nodded, "What did he say?"

"Nothin'," Ethan sniffled, "He just pushed me."

"Did you tell Miss Hildy?" Bucky calmly questioned while Steve felt like pushing that kid. See how _he_ liked it. _Brat_. Ethan nodded again, and Bucky sighed, "Well, that's all you can do right now, bub."

Steve grit his teeth, feeling positively helpless in the moment. _Now I know how Mom felt_ , Steve sighed. Almost angry to the point of distraction. But not quite. As soon as Sophia entered the room, Steve smiled, greeting the little girl.

"Sup, buttercup. How was your day?" Steve asked, affectionately pushing her straight across bangs off her forehead while noting the bird-nest her long hair had become since that morning.

"Good!" Sophia cheerfully answered. Holding up a fat, sparkly purple pencil that was getting glitter all over her hands and her clothes, "Lila gave me this pencil because I'm her best friend!"

Exchanging a fond look with Bucky, the brunet said, "That was nice of her. Did you say, 'thank you?'"

Proudly, Sophia nodded. Then, she must've realized that something was wrong because she asked, "Is Ethan okay?"

"His feelings got hurt," Steve quietly relayed. Placing his hands on his knees, he got down to eye level with the eight year old and added, "I bet he'd feel better if you were super-duper nice to him."

Averting her eyes as she thought, Steve glanced over at Bucky who was unabashedly checking him out. When he realized Steve had caught him, he winked at him. Playfully, Steve rolled his eyes and stood up. Not that either of them cared. Steve was just glad that after seventeen years, Bucky was still attracted to him.

Grabbing the bottom of Steve's blue cardigan, Bucky tugged him closer. All the while, Sophia tugged on Ethan's pants and held up the pencil, "Hey, Ethan, wanna hold my new sparkly pencil? You can pretend it's a wand!"

"A wand?" Ethan perked, even removing his head off Bucky's broad shoulder. Sophia nodded and Ethan wiggled, trying to get out of Bucky's grasp. Once the brunet had set him down, he wiped his face -- bumping his glasses as he did so -- and asked, "Really?"

Sophia nodded again, "Yup! Lila's my best friend, but you're my brother, and that's pretty special."

Steve's heart nearly exploded with all the love. And although he knew that the paperwork was being processed and it was probably going to end in their favor with a successful adoption, he still worried. There was always a chance that Ethan's abuser, and biological mother, would try to regain custody. All Steve wanted was for their kids to have a good, happy life the way they deserved. And while sometimes that meant the children finding their forever home with other parents, sometimes it meant their forever home was with them. Ethan was one of those kids that Steve and Bucky were convinced was already in his forever home with a, very lucky, them.

Before the four of them could linger in Steve's classroom any longer, Sophia reminded, "Swim lessons."

"Swim lessons," Bucky confirmed, leaning over to give Steve another kiss.

"Text me when you get there," Steve told him, pressing another sweet chaste kiss to his husband's lips. Then, he leaned down and kissed each of the kids' foreheads, "I'll see you for dinner."

"Okay," Ethan sighed, always hating when his routine was disturbed.

"Be good for daddy," Steve said, smoothing down Ethan's hair. Ethan nodded, and Steve tucked Sophia's hair behind her ears, "Have a good lesson. Remember, it's not a race. Go at the speed right for you, okay?"

"Okay, papa," she confirmed, giving Steve a brief hug.

"I'll send videos," Bucky smirked, taking each of the kids' hands, they left Steve's room.

For a moment, Steve just watched them leave. Wanting to make sure they safely reached their destination. Unfortunately, his classroom didn't get the view necessary for it. Instead, he re-entered his room to get back to decorating the space with the pictures of handprint leaves, tissue paper trees, and leaf mosaics. Hoping that the parents who came to see him -- if they did -- would be as proud of their children as he was.


	5. Five

**Five:**

Keeping an eye on the classroom door, Steve rearranged the paints. Deciding to go by color and shade. When that task was over, he organized the paintbrushes by the width of the handles, and then by the width of the brushes. When _that_ task was finished, he debated it for a moment before deciding to move the tables around.

Even though the small tables were easy to maneuver -- for the most part -- Steve still found it taxing. Soon, starting to sweat and developing labored breathing, he remove his cardigan in hopes of cooling down. Imagining it as a giant Tetris game, even if the design wasn't what he saw in his head.

Then, a throat clearing gained his attention. Stopping his rearranging project, Steve found Blaire's mom. What was her name? God, one would think that he'd remember it having been introduced that morning.

"Hi," she grinned, slowly entering the room.

Trying to catch his breath, Steve greeted, "Hi."

"Blaire's mom," she reminded, "Amy."

"Right," Steve nodded, "I remember."

Amy perked at that, "You do?"

Steve just blinked for a moment before nodding again. He should've known _not_ to say that considering how she had checked him out earlier. Only, he figured that the rings would've clued her in that he was married. Happily so, to boot. Of course, he never understood why people seemed to be interested in him all of a sudden. He was still the scrawny man that he'd been since puberty. Well, looks wise, at least and growing up, he had been bullied relentlessly for being petite.

But he had a feeling that it had to do with him being good with kids. After all, whenever he saw Bucky interact with their children, it made him want to drag Bucky down to their bedroom and have his way with him. It was just something that made his, already irresistible husband, even more desirable.

And so, Steve figured that was the reason why parents often hit on _him_.

Gesturing over to the area with the kindergarten projects, Steve tried to steer the conversation to the neutral topic they were supposed to be discussing, "Blaire's handprint leaves are over there. She's very talented. A good student."

Amy nodded, but hardly moved. Instead, keeping Steve in sight. Tucking some of the orangey-red hair behind her ear, she flirted, "That's quite the compliment coming from you."

"What do you mean?" Steve asked, brows furrowed.

"Just that you must be a talented artist yourself, or you wouldn't have been hired," Amy clarified.

Steve cheeks flamed a bright red and he hated it. Since Amy wasn't going over to the projects, he gestured towards his desk, "Is there something you'd like to discuss in regards to Blaire? Perhaps how she does with interacting with the other students? Or maybe how well she is at following instructions?"

"Okay," Amy eagerly agreed, taking a seat in the chair beside Steve's desk. It was the only other adult size chair, but Steve wished that he had moved it around to the front of the desk.

Taking his own seat, he opened his record book to the correct kindergarten class and ignored how Amy leaned into his personal space. Clearing his throat in hopes that she'd remove herself from his bubble, he focused on his notes. Even though it was all good things that he had pretty much simplified earlier.

"She's really a special little --"

"Is that your husband?" Amy interrupted.

Surprised, Steve stupidly glanced at the empty open doorway before he found her gaze trained on the photos on his desk. Smiling, Steve nodded, "Yeah. I'm very lucky."

"I'll say," she giggled, ogling the brunet in the camping photo where he had melted chocolate on his face and a toasted marshmallow on the roasting stick. To his right, Jonas sat and to his left, Luke. Behind them, Katie, Liz, and Tommy stood. On Katie's hip, Sophia grinned, showing off the missing teeth gaps.

"Who're the kids?" Amy innocently asked.

Lucky for her, it was Steve's favorite subject.

Grabbing the framed photo from his desk, he tilted it towards her. Starting right to left, Steve pointed at the older boy with the dark olive-brown complexion, "That's Jonas, our oldest. He's a sophomore in college," pointing at Jonas's biological brother, "That's Luke, he's a freshman in high school." Moving to the back row, he pointed to the teen girl with the freckled alabaster skin and fiery red hair akin to Amy's and Natasha's, "That's Katie, she's a freshman in college. She was valedictorian last year."

"Wow," Amy says, still looking at the picture.

"I know," Steve nodded. Pointing to their little girl with straight black hair and yellow-tinted white complexion and closed almond shaped eyes because she blinked, "That's Sophia. She's a second grader," moving on, Steve pointed to the older girl with the tawny, golden-brown skin and almond shaped eyes, he continued, "That's Liz. She moved to Maine to live with her forever family and is a freshman in college. She still occasionally calls." Finger landing on the boy with sandy blond hair and sun-kissed golden-white skin, "That's Tommy, he's in California with his forever family. He's a senior in high school."

Steve smiled down at the portrait before placing it back on his desk. It wasn't even all the kids that he and Bucky had fostered over the years, but it was one of his favorites. Just as the other ones on his desk. Especially one of Mimi Sarah and Nana Winnie baking with Ethan, Sophia, and Jonas. The young man proudly sporting one of Sarah's frilly, floral aprons while Ethan joyously held up matching oven-mitt clad hands. There was flour covering almost every surface, including themselves, but their smiles were all that mattered to Steve.

Much like how the portrait of Katie, Luke, and Ethan fishing with Pop Pop George and Auntie Tibs filled him up with the bubbly happiness. Their grins as they held up their catches of the day were priceless. Even if the fishes caught were so puny it was comical.

Sure, Steve didn't have a picture of everyone he loved. But he did at home. Their walls holding framed family portraits and every day candids from the snapshots of their lives that Steve wanted to keep forever. There were school photos and polaroids that Bucky showed off whenever given the opportunity.

Clearing her throat, Amy regained Steve's attention and she asked, "How long have you and your husband been married?"

Smiling, Steve ran his thumb over the rings on his left finger, "We celebrated our fifth wedding anniversary in August. But we were together for twelve years before that."

"Congratulations," she said. Steve noticed the way her eyes went glassy with unshed tears and she explained, "I'm sorry. My husband left us recently and I --"

Not knowing what else to do, Steve grabbed the box of tissues from his desk and held them out to her. A kind smile on his face as she took a couple. Steve couldn't blame her from crying in a complete stranger's classroom. He couldn't imagine if -- _Nope, not speaking that into existence!_ After all, Steve knew what it felt like to lose Bucky. Even after all those years together, sometimes Steve would remember how he threw Bucky out of his life over a misunderstanding and got irrationally angry at his younger self.

"Thank you," Amy sniffled. Standing up, she gestured towards the door, "I should go before I make an even bigger fool of myself."

Awkwardly, Steve walked her across the classroom to the door, "Have a nice night."

"You, too," Amy answered, clutching onto the tissues in her hands as she turned to leave.

Huffing out a breath, he spun on his heel to look up at the clock. He still had a full hour left. Sighing, Steve shoved his shirt sleeves up to his elbows and got back to rearranging the classroom. If nothing else came from the night, at least he could say that he had gotten something productive done.


	6. Six

**Six:**

Arriving home, Steve let out a long sigh and headed straight for the master bedroom. Plopping face-first on the king size bed, Steve let out an annoyed groan. He had been there for _two hours_ and only one parent had seen him. And she wasn't even there to talk about her daughter!

Sighing again, Steve pushed himself off the bed and stripped from his white button down. Choosing to exchange his navy-blue slacks for a pair of black joggers, he made a reminder that to do laundry later. Deciding he needed more comfort than just cozy clothes, he took one of Bucky's sweatshirts, a gray one with the graphic of, _The Evolution of an Architecture Student_ , and tugged it on over his head, mussing his blond hair in the process.

Pushing the sleeves up to his elbows, Steve headed upstairs to the main level of the house. Loving how full of life the space was. Holly in her play-pen speaking baby gibberish. Cartoons on the TV, Steve followed behind the couch to press a kiss to Sophia's and Ethan's heads, all the while continuing. Crossing through the dining room until he entered the kitchen where Bucky was cleaning up.

The heavenly aroma of Great Grandma Rosa's vegetable beef soup filled the air and Steve closed his eyes as he breathed it in. It was one of the recipes that the pair had inherited when they moved in together. It was one of the most cherished recipes either made, and Bucky always made it best.

"How were the conferences?"

Steve opened his eyes and crossed the room. Looping his arms around Bucky's waist, he rested his forehead to the taller man's back and complained, "One parent. That's all, and it wasn't even a conference. All she did was hit on me and then cry when she saw your picture on my desk."

"Oof," Bucky chuckled under his breath. Lovingly, he brought Steve's left hand up to his mouth and pressed a kiss to the finger with the rings that Bucky gave to him over the years. "Glad you let her down gently."

Playfully, Steve rolled his eyes and shook his head. Taking another smell of the air, he changed the subject, "You made soup?"

"I did," Bucky confirmed, turning his head to look over at the stove where a large pot of soup was. "Figured you'd want some comfort food tonight."

"You thought right," Steve pressed a kiss to the middle of his shoulder blades and turned to get himself something to eat.

Before he could divvy a portion out for himself though, a car pulled into their driveway. Crossing over to look out the window, he found a rusted red sedan driven by a teen brunette. In the passenger seat was a boy with shaggy brown hair. As the back passenger door opened, the teens in the front turned back to talk to Luke, Steve assumed.

Sure enough, the boy climbed out of the car and slung his backpack over his shoulder. Closing the door, he took a step back and waved as the car backed up. Pausing briefly, she flashed a wide grin and honked the horn.

"She's cute," Bucky commented, standing behind his husband.

Steve nodded, agreeing, "That's probably why he has a crush on her."

For a moment, the pair stood there, looking out the window watching their son wave at the girl who dropped him off. However, Luke must've realized they'd be watching because he glanced up at the second story window, catching them.

Quickly, the couple jumped back from the window and tried to play nonchalance. Steve ladled out some of the soup for himself and made a mess when Luke entered from the deck door. Trying to soothe his racing heart, he grabbed a sponge and started wiping the counter.

"Did you eat?" Steve asked, glancing over his shoulder.

Luke's eyes widened and he glanced between his dads as he crossed his arms along his chest, "Are we just not going to talk about how you two were _spying_?!"

"We weren't spying," Bucky playfully rolled his eyes.

Steve rolled his eyes at his husband and clarified to Luke, "We heard the car and were curious about your band friends."

The teen glanced between the two a couple of times. After a moment, he sighed and pulled out a stool as he took a seat at the island. "I’m starving. Marching band was beyond tiring."

"Yeah, but at least we know you'll put on a good performance," Bucky smiled.

Placing a bowl of the infamous soup in front of the fifteen year old, Steve assured, "Your dad's right, you guys are gonna be great."

A red hue took up on the apples of Luke's dark brown cheeks as he ducked his head to eat the soup. Grabbing another bowl, Steve started filling it for himself, and just took a moment to breathe in that glorious aroma. Especially as he carried it around the island to take a seat next to Luke.

Gathering a large spoonful, Steve happily began stuffing his face. Not realizing how hungry he was until that moment. However, that was the moment when his phone started ringing. Pulling it from the jogger pockets, he was about to decline the call until he spotted the caller ID.

Chewing as quickly as possible, he knew that he wouldn't be able to answer it in time. And considering Maria Hill _only_ called in regards to kids who needed a place to stay, Steve passed the phone over to Bucky. For a moment Bucky's brows furrowed until he, too, realized who was calling.

"Hello?" Bucky answered, "It's Bucky."

Swallowing the half-chewed food that wasn't nearly ready to be digested, Steve winced and stood from his stool. Bucky listened and occasionally nodded while adding, "right," and, "no, I get it." Steve gestured for the phone and was only vaguely aware that Luke was carrying his dinner out of the room.

"Maria, I'm gonna put you on speaker," Bucky informed before doing just that.

"As I was saying," Maria sounded apologetic, which was utterly ridiculous. "She needs a place to stay, and I know that you're both good with teens. So, would it be alright if she stayed with you. If only for a night?"

Steve vocalized the decision for them, "We'll be right there."

"I'll call Tibby," Bucky said, heading over to the charging dock and picking up his phone.

"I'm gonna change Holly; I'm sure that she's due for a fresh diaper."

Phone already pressed to his ear, Bucky nodded. As Steve rushed from the kitchen, he heard Bucky telling his youngest -- and closest in location -- sister that they needed her to watch the kids for them. Steve picked Holly up out of her play-pen and affectionately pressed kisses to her face while baby-talking, "Does someone need a new diapie?!"

Holly smiled and slobbered all over him. Steve's mind wandered to her possibly getting a new tooth as he carried her upstairs to the room she shared with Katie. When Katie was home, of course. Walking past the twin size bed, Steve laid the baby on the changing table.

"Would you like a new sister?" Steve happily asked.

Holly just cooed some more gibberish and Steve nodded as though he understood. She kicked her legs and chewed on her fist, but all-in-all it was a successful changing. Carrying her back downstairs, Steve playfully pretended that he was going to eat her tiny fist, earning giggles and even a squeal.

"Tibby said she'll be here soon," Bucky confirmed as Steve placed Holly back into the play-pen.

"Good," Steve nodded, righting himself and taking a moment to stretch a little bit further until his back delightfully cracked.

"So, we're getting a new sibling?" Luke questioned, leaning against the dining room doorway.

Steve shared a look with Bucky. If it was up to Steve, they'd foster and adopt every child that needed a loving home. Even if it was unrealistic. The pair had a completely silent conversation with quirked brows and slight shrugs. Being together as long as they had been together, they had gotten good at reading each other.

"Maybe," the pair answered in unison.

Averting his gaze, Luke nodded, but didn't say anything. Being one of the first kids that Steve and Bucky brought into their home, he was always hesitant to accept anyone else. Steve couldn't blame him, before Luke and Jonas had moved in with them, the younger of the two had been relentlessly bullied by the other foster children. And Steve hoped that Luke knew that no one would be bullied under their roof. Especially not by someone who cohabited under that roof.

"Okay, I'm here!" The twenty-three year old woman called out as she let herself in through the front door, "And I brought company!"

Turning to face the front of the house, Steve found not only Tibby but her beloved Golden Retriever, Thor, who excitedly led the way into the house. Instantly, Sophia and Ethan started loving on the large dog who happily accepted all the attention.

"Thanks, Tibs," Bucky said, appreciatively, crossing the room to give his youngest sister a hug.

"Don't mention it," Tibby smiled, giving his torso a squeeze before they both let go. "You know that I love the kids. Plus," Tibby crossed the living room to hug Steve, "I needed to see the best big bro in the history of _ever_."

Bucky feigned shock and annoyance at her joke, and Steve laughed into the embrace. Even Tibby was taller than him. Not by much, but enough to annoy him during pictures at the Barnes' childhood home. Besides, she was supposed to be the small one. The small one that Steve still thought of her as. The little girl who would beg him to color with her and accidentally break his crayons, and who would fall asleep in his arms to kid appropriate spooky movies.

It was always odd for his mind to first conjure up the face of the six year old he first met with the now twenty-three year old. Sure, she still had that cute Barnes' nose, even with the hoop hanging from her septum and the ring that looped around her right nostril. Sure, she still had those thick brown curls, even if they were colored a vibrant purple now. And while she was an adult, her heart had remained just as spirited as the day he met her.

"Thanks, Tibs," Steve briefly rested his head on her shoulder, "Really."

"Of course," Tibby reassured. Pulling out of the embrace, she gestured towards the door, "Now get outta here, so I can spend some much needed time with my nieces and nephews."

Playfully rolling his eyes, Steve took her advice by blowing the kids kisses on his way downstairs to the garage. Glad that he didn't need to say anything for Bucky to follow him. Also glad when the pair climbed into the car and Bucky immediately took his hand, lacing their fingers.


	7. Seven

**Seven:**

At the hospital, Bucky and Steve met up with Maria. Exchanging polite pleasantries as they usually did. Then, Maria went into explaining the case. "Just as a heads up, she's going to be a bit more difficult than your other kids."

"What, you think we can't handle it?" Bucky teased, to ease the situation.

Steve rolled his eyes and held back a face-palm while it was clear that Maria wasn't amused, "Her parents were killed in a car accident when her and twin brother were ten. The pair kept running away from the foster homes. Got mixed up with the wrong crowd. Last year, he was murdered after a drive-by shooting."

"Poor thing," Steve's heart hurt for her.

"You'll be her eleventh family in seven years," Maria informed. The trio sat in a secluded corner of the lobby, and Maria was hesitant for a moment. Taking in a deep breath, she said, "She's also pregnant by her boyfriend. Her boyfriend who happens to be the younger brother of a prolific gang-leader."

Steve's eyes widened. This definitely was a sticky situation. He wasn't sure about the gang stuff, but he knew that he didn't want any of his kids -- including her -- around it. And yes, the pregnancy was also a difficult situation, all things considered. Sure, it sadly wasn't unusual for teenagers to become pregnant. Especially considering how much of a joke the school's reproductive health education was. But that didn't mean that it shocked him any less in that moment. That was definitely a first for them. The whole situation was a first for them.

Quickly, Maria added, "It's only until I can find her a permanent placement or she turns eighteen."

"No, it's fine," Bucky reassured, giving Steve's hand a small squeeze.

Steve agreed, "She can stay as long as she wants."

Maria visibly relaxed in her relief. She stood from her seat and said, "I'll get her."

The pair nodded and stood as well. Once the brunette was gone, Steve turned towards Bucky, " _Are_ we prepared for this?"

"Were we prepared for any of them?" Bucky questioned in return. Rubbing his hands over Steve's arms, he reminded his husband, "We were nervous with Jonas and Luke. I think we're doing a pretty good job with them. I mean, Jonas even stopped fighting."

Steve nodded, but he still worried his lower lip with his teeth. He didn't want this poor girl to go through this alone. But what if they couldn't help her the way she needed? What if she decided to run away again? She had already done that before. She was found on the street for fuck's sake. It was almost October and the nights were --

"Steve, Bucky," Maria's voice interrupted his concerned thoughts. Steve turned, finding a slender girl with long, wind-swept brown hair that curtained her heart-shaped face. Through the dark hair, a sliver of dirt-stained fawn complexion peeked through.

"This is Wanda."

As the girl, Wanda, tucked her hair behind her ear, Steve's gaze followed the motion as she brought that hand down to her abdomen where an easy-fit faded black dress concealed the slight protrusion of her abdomen. Instantly, Steve started to grow angry in his fierce need to protect the girl. She wasn't dressed for the weather. Not with the thin dress with the snagged hem. Not the knee high black socks with the runs and the holes. She didn't even have a jacket! Just a black cardigan that kept slipping down her shoulders!

"Nice to meet you," Bucky told her with a kind smile on his face. Wanda simply nodded in acknowledgement. Briefly pressing his lips together as he thought, Bucky asked, "Are you hungry? I made some homemade vegetable beef soup before we came here."

Wanda chewed on her lower lip, but nodded her confirmation. Which relieved Steve, if nothing else about the situation did. Steve remembered the emergency supplies in the car and told her, "We might have a coat that fits you in the car."

"That's right," Bucky agreed gesturing towards the parking lot, "I'll bring the car around, yeah?"

Another nod from Wanda and Maria let out another breath of relief. Wanda's eyes followed Bucky before landing on Steve. He wasn't sure what to say. Shoving his hands into his pockets, he said, "Once we get back, I can find you some clean clothes; throw yours in the wash. You can shower, if you'd like. Or take a bath."

"I'd like that," Wanda's soft voice said, "Thank you."

"Of course," Steve genuinely smiled.

Maria watched out the window, "There he is!"

Maria steered Wanda towards the exit and Steve followed. Bucky had gotten out of the car at the door and was shaking out a rain jacket. It wouldn't be the warmest, but it was better than nothing. Bucky held the jacket open for her and momentarily, she just stared at it and at him. Eventually, she allowed him to help her slip the jacket on and Steve moved around to open the passenger door for her.

Wanda's brows furrowed, "You don't want to sit there?"

"I'm fine with the backseat," Steve assured, "Thank you, though." To sweeten the deal, Steve added, "Plus, the front has heated seats."

Chewing on her lower lip, she slid into the seat. Once she was seated safely inside, Steve closed the door and opened the back passenger door for himself. Crossing in front of the car to the driver side, Bucky climbed in behind the wheel and rolled down the passenger window when Maria bent over.

"You can call me, anytime," Maria informed Wanda.

In reply, the teen simply nodded. Maria nodded after a moment and stood upright again. Bucky didn't linger as he drove away from the hospital. At first, the three sat in silence before Bucky cleared his throat, "You can turn on the radio, if you'd like."

Wanda studied Bucky, seeing if he meant what he said. It broke Steve's heart. The distrust and suspicion was in everything Wanda did, and Steve wished that she hadn't had such a hard life. She was too young to see what she, more than likely, had seen.

Cautiously, Wanda reached forward. The thin bangles shifted musically on her forearm as she turned on the radio. She didn't try to find a station she preferred, she simply kept it there. Steve wondered if it was because she was still suspicious of them. However, then, he spotted her strumming her fingers along her leg in time with the song. Steve had to hand it to her, Fleetwood Mac's, _Dreams_ , was a classic.

As the three of them sat there, bobbing their heads to the folk-rock band, Steve hoped that he could help this girl. Give her the love that she needed. Provide for her the way that they had provided for every other child that came into their care. Whether they were the forever family, or just a stop on the way, Steve loved each of those kids with everything he had. He knew that Bucky did, too. And maybe, just maybe, they could do the same for Wanda.


	8. Eight

**Eight:**

Parking in the garage, Bucky cut the engine and climbed out. Steve started to as well, until Wanda asked, "You live _here_?"

Having gotten used to the brownstone, Steve almost forgot what it was like to see it for the first time. It brought Steve back to his former self who was positive that he and Bucky wouldn't be able to afford it. Or that it would be too large for just the two of them. Sure, they had fixed it up once they did purchase it, but the bones of the house had always been elegant.

"We do," Steve confirmed, climbing out and opening the passenger door for her.

With some difficulty, Wanda climbed out of the car and rubbed her small baby bump. Eyes wide as she looked over everything. The hockey sticks, the baseball and softball bats, the plethora of soccer balls and basketballs. On the walls, bikes were mounted out of the way. Up top, in the loft were kayaks and inner tubes for their camping trips at the lake. As Wanda's eyes roamed over the interior of the garage, so did Steve's; trying to see what she could be seeing.

However, all Steve could see was a home.

Bucky led them through the garage and started the tour. Pushing open the door to the right, he said, "This is the laundry room." Turning, around, Bucky pointed to the door at the end of the hall, "That's our bedroom."

Then, he started heading upstairs. Bucky first, Wanda next, and Steve last. Once at the main level, Steve noticed that the girls were absent while Luke and Ethan lounged on the sofa in their pajamas, freshly bathed and relaxing before bed.

"These are our sons." Steve gestured to the older boy on his phone, "Luke and --" he gestured to the little boy cuddling with a hand-me-down Pascal pillow from, _Tangled_ , "-- Ethan."

Both boys turned to look at her while Bucky said, "Guys, this is Wanda."

"Hi," Ethan shyly greeted before bashfully burying his face in the stuffed chameleon's body.

"Hey," Luke gave her a nod before redirecting his attention to his phone.

Wanda cleared her throat and softly returned, "Hi."

Steve smiled. They didn't seem to hate each other, and he saw that as a success. All the while, Bucky gestured to the left, towards the front of the house, "That's the sitting room."

"There's art supplies," Steve told her, giving her a kind smile when she looked at him, "You can use anything in there. Markers, paints, beads. Anything."

Mutely, Wanda nodded and ducked her head when Steve looked at her for too long. Steve's heart broke a little more, with every movement to withdrawal into herself. They had kids like that in the past. The abused and neglected. With Sun-Hi, they had spent months trying to get her to even make eye contact with them. Now, she was a confident young woman in culinary school. With Tommy, it had taken longer, but now he could argue without having a panic attack. Which was miles away from where he had been.

Steve could only hope that they'd be able to help Wanda, too.

As the trio made their way to the kitchen, Steve asked, "Would you like to eat first? Or you can bathe while we warm it up."

Wanda shifted uncomfortably and meekly answered, "I'd like to shower."

Steve nodded and started guiding her back through the dining room and into the living room. Rounding the grand staircase, Steve led the way. All the while, Bucky could be heard in the kitchen, preparing the soup. On the second story of the house, Tibby could be heard with Sophia.

Tibby could be heard laughing, "It must be nice being a duck."

"Quack, quack," Sophia giggled.

Rounding the banister, Steve found Tibby brushing Sophia's stringy-wet hair while the little girl pretended that her arms were duck wings. Steve couldn't help but chuckle at the sight and the joy that radiated off of them. Once Wanda was on the landing, Steve gestured towards the two who could be seen in the doorway of the girls' bedroom and said, "That's Bucky's sister, Tibby, and our daughter Sophia."

Wanda nodded in acknowledgement and Steve gestured towards the rooms closest to the stairs, "These are the boys' rooms." Walking towards the other end of the hallway, Steve passed the bathroom and said, "We like to leave the door open, so people know that it's not occupied. But we also knock whenever the door is closed, just in case. Pretty common sense stuff. There's hair-ties galore that you can use, and unopened toothbrushes in the second drawer."

Another nod and Steve led the way towards the other two bedrooms. The one that Katie shared with Holly when she was home from college, and the one with multiple beds that was currently only occupied by Sophia and her dolls.

Gesturing to the room on the right, Steve said, "You'll be staying in here."

Wanda peeked into the room and sheepishly smiled at the little girl who had stopped quacking long enough to have her black hair braided so it'd be curly, "just like Auntie Tibs'." For a moment, the two paused and smiled over at Steve and Wanda, nothing but kindness. Steve could already see the adoration filling in Sophia's eyes. Sure, she loved her brothers, but she loved having sisters, too.

"You can choose either of the other beds, just not the one with the pink floral comforter and the bumblebee pillow. That's Sophia's bed." Steve informed, crossing his arms and hugging himself instead of hugging this poor girl who needed so much love.

Thickly swallowing, Wanda darted her tongue out along her lips to wet them and answered, "The bed closest to the window, please."

For a moment, fear shot through Steve. Terrified that she'd try to make an escape and run away. Only, his imagination got the better of him as he dreaded that next time they found her on the street, she'd be dead.

Shaking the thought out of his head, he squeezed himself once before he dropped his arms and turned to look at the timid brunette. "How about you take a shower and I'll find you some clean clothes and change your sheets, so they're fresh?"

Simply, Wanda nodded and headed for the bathroom. Steve was starting downstairs as Wanda closed the door. Only, he paused when she did. Through the crack of the door, she peeked over at him and quietly said, "Thank you."

"No problem," Steve sincerely grinned.

Once the door was closed, he continued on his way. Looping around the banister at the bottom and heading straight down to the lower level of the house. Figuring that the only clothes that would comfortably fit, would be Bucky's. Immediately checking the dryer to see if there were any warm clothes in there. However, it was just the kids' laundry, so Steve headed into their bedroom and straight for their closet.

Knowing that the Father's Day sweatshirts were the softest, Steve grabbed a maroon colored one that correctly claimed, _Number One Dad_. Smiling down at the soft garment, he rifled through Bucky's sweat pants until he found a pair of gray joggers. After all, she was taller than him, so she definitely wouldn't fit a pair of Steve's. Plus, Bucky's were comfier.

As Steve returned to the main level, he found the boys still lounging along with the sleeping dog. Glancing at the clock, Steve reached over the back of the couch. Smoothing down Ethan's damp hair, Steve said, "Bedtime."

"Papa," the six year old unhappily whined, burying his face further into the Pascal pillow.

"I know, bub," Steve soothed, "But it's late and you've had a long day. _I've_ had a long day. And you don't want to be grumpy tomorrow."

Ethan huffed and dramatically slid off the sofa, disturbing Thor at their feet. Still clutching the stuffed chameleon to his slender frame. Tugging at his _Mandalorian_ , The Child, pajamas until they were right on his body again. Then, he slumped his shoulders and started trudging up the staircase.

Shaking his head, Steve directed his attention back to Luke and told him, "I want you to go to bed in an hour."

"Got it," he grumped, stretching out on the sofa, not taking his gaze off the phone.

Recognizing that something was wrong, Steve rested his arms on the back of the couch and asked, "What's up?"

For a moment, Luke just chewed on his plump lower lip. Then, he looked up at Steve and sat up. Quietly, he huffed, "She's older than me. Which means that I'm back to sitting in the back seat. And that my movie choice will be pushed back. And… and I'll have to wait until she's done in the bathroom before I can get ready."

Sighing, Steve walked around and sat on the couch. Setting the clothes to the side, he gestured for Luke to come closer, and that was exactly what he did. The boy leaned into Steve's side and rested his head on Steve's slender shoulder. It still surprised Steve sometimes with how much he had grown in the last four years. He had a growth spurt, where his shorter, chubbier frame thinned out for the most part, which he seemed particularly thrilled about. He had armpit hair, and that, for some reason, surprised Steve because his little boy was growing up.

Smoothing Luke's slightly damp, combed out hair away from his face, Steve rested his cheek on the top of his head while he was still able to do so. Trying to comfort the teen, he said, "Just because someone new came into the family doesn't mean that _you're_ going to be pushed to the side. It doesn't mean that we're not going to listen to you, or not care about what you have to say. And it sure as hell doesn’t mean that we're going to love you any less. You should know that by now."

Luke eased against Steve, "Thanks, pops."

"Of course," Steve assured, kissing the top of his head, "We're always going to be here for you. Always. No matter how old you are, or how far away you move -- although I would like to still be close enough to hug you, please and thank you -- you can always come to us. And when you don't remember that, we'll remind you." Then, for good measure, Steve added, "I love you, bub."

"Love you, too," Luke exhaled deeply, as though he had truly forgotten. And maybe he had. But Steve meant what he said. When Luke gave his torso a squeeze, Steve knew that he remembered again. Remembered and believed him.


	9. Nine

**Nine:**

Struggling to catch his breath, Steve stood upright as he looked down at the twin bed. Wondering -- as always -- why fitted sheets were so damn difficult to deal with. Grabbing the matching floral flat sheet, Steve shook it out. As he started laying the sheet on the bed, a throat clearing interrupted him.

Turning, he saw Wanda standing in the doorway holding her clothes in a ball in front of her abdomen. Her hair was twisted in the towel and, much to Steve's dismay, her pale golden-brown skin wasn't dirt covered, but bruised. Immediately, anger flared through Steve's petite frame.

Tamping down that fury, Steve cleared his throat and gestured towards the walk-in closet where a small square was on the wall beside it, "You can just drop those down the chute, and I'll wash them later."

Giving a slight nod, she entered the bedroom and walked by Sophia's bed. Pulling down the hatch and dropping them in the laundry chute. Once done, she awkwardly stood there. The sleeves of the sweatshirt dwarfing her hands as she crossed her arms, hugging herself.

Meanwhile, Steve shook a pillow into the matching floral case. Completely content with changing the linen in silence. Steve had always been a fairly quiet person himself, so whenever he was around children that didn't want to talk, he wasn't going to make th--

"Are you going to adopt my baby?"

Dropping the pillow, his eyes widened in surprise. Stiffly, Steve tried for nonchalance as he picked up the other pillow. Although his mind was screaming, _WHAT THE FUCK_ , his mouth questioned, "Is that what you _want_?"

"It doesn't matter what _I_ want," Wanda held herself a little tighter, her head ducking slightly as she glanced at Sophia's empty bed. Currently, the little girl was in Ethan's room, listening to the bedtime story being read by the great, Auntie Tibs.

"It matters," Steve kindly corrected. Wanda peeked up at him, unconvinced. So, Steve continued, "Just like whether you stay here. It's all _your_ choice. If we're not the right family for you, we'll find one that is. If you want us to help you further your education, we will. We're not going to make you do anything."

Wanda studied him and Steve jokingly added, "Except maybe encourage you eat a vegetable occasionally."

That teased a smile out of the teen. It didn't last though. She chewed on her lower lip, "And what about my baby?"

"Well," Steve blew out a huff of air, "If you want to have a family adopt them, we'll help you with that… And if you want to keep them, we'll help with that."

Expression smoothing, Wanda stepped around the bed. Idly looking at the books and small vases Bucky made with fake flowers, she asked, "You'd do that?"

"Of course," Steve answered, simply. "I told you, we're not going to make you do anything."

Surprising Steve, Wanda's arms wrapped around him. Enveloping Steve in a hug, that he immediately returned. Even if awkwardly so, due to the odd angle of it. Not that Steve was going to complain. Instead, he wrapped his arm around her in a side hug.

The hug didn't last long. Just a quick embrace that Steve definitely hadn't been expecting, but wasn't going to turn down either. Rather, he was glad that it happened. Even if Wanda did pull back with a wet face, Steve was counting that as a win.

As he picked up the purple ombre comforter, Wanda grabbed the other side to assist. Steve smiled at that. Placing the pillows against the headboard, Steve offered, "How about tomorrow we go shopping? I don't work on Fridays, and I need to pick up some groceries, so it won't be a hassle. But we could pick up some clothes for you. Maybe pick up some crosswords or something. What do you like to do?"

Clearing her throat brought Steve's eyes to her neck. With her long hair twisted up in the towel, he was able to see the finger-print size bruises there. Ducking his head, he disguised busying himself so he could grit his teeth. They had only been given the details that Maria knew, and Steve wasn't about to start interrogating this poor girl. But his assumptions pointed to one person, and if he ever met him, he'd need Bucky to hold him back so he wouldn't kill the bastard.

"I like to read," Wanda quietly said, breaking through Steve's thoughts.

A small smile tugged at his lips and he said, "Then, we'll pick up some books. Until then, you can read any books that we have. I'm sure that Katie wouldn't mind if you borrowed them -- although, she is a fan of those over-dramatic Harlequin romances. Jonas and Luke shouldn't mind you borrowing some of their graphic novels."

"Okay," Wanda nodded, looking down at her hands that rested on her noticeable baby bump. And while she didn't say much, the small, private smile she gave to the floor, said a lot.


	10. Ten

**Ten:**

Once the bed was made to his liking, he placed his hands on his hips and suggested, "How about we head downstairs to get something to eat. I don't know about you, but I haven't eaten all day, and this colder weather makes me eat like I'm preparing for hibernation."

A small, breathy giggle left the teen and she nodded. Moving closer to the desk, she gestured for Steve to lead the way, so he did. He peeked into Ethan's room and found Tibby closing the book and trying to ease Sophia awake while not disturbing Ethan.

"Need help?" Steve softly asked.

"I got it," Tibby smiled, steadying Sophia on her feet. The little girl rubbed at her almond shaped eyes with her small fist, and allowed Tibby to lead her out of the room.

Wanting to give them enough room, Steve led Wanda down the staircase. Halfway down, Wanda asked, "Are these all of your kids?"

Steve paused. Turning around, he found her looking over the pictures. Steve looked over them, too. Particularly the one right in front of him. It was a first grade school portrait of Elise. A pink glow to her warm, beige skin as she laughed. Her mouth open to show her missing teeth and tears escaping from the corners of her eyes. It was one of Steve's favorite. She had been nervous to have her picture taken, so Steve made sure that he could be there. All he had done was make a silly face and given the photographer bunny ears. Apparently, that had been enough to make not only her, but the rest of the first graders to laugh uncontrollably.

To answer her, Steve said, "Yes. At one point or another they lived here and we took care of them. But we still love them. I'm pretty sure we always will."

Wanda was watching him and confirmed, "There needs to be more parents like you."

Steve's heart clenched, and all he could do was hope that that meant she wouldn't run. That they wouldn't wake up in the morning tomorrow, or the day after, or sometime next month, and find her bed empty. He wasn't sure he could handle it, and he knew that Bucky couldn't.

Instead of saying any of that, he continued through the main level of the house to the kitchen where Bucky was ladling the soup. Gesturing to the table off to the side, he was glad when Wanda took a seat. Before he did, he walked around the island to give Bucky a chaste kiss and grab the bowls from him.

"Thank you," Steve sweetly smiled up at his handsome husband.

Bucky grinned, "No problem." Steve carried the bowls over to the table and Bucky asked Wanda, "Would you like something to drink? We have lemonade, cranberry juice, chocolate milk, or wa--"

"Water's fine, thank you," Wanda said, struggling to raise the volume of her voice.

Subconsciously, Steve's eyes darted to her neck and the bruises there while he set the bowl of soup in front of her. Taking a seat in the chair kitty-corner to her, Steve called over his shoulder, "Two waters, babe."

"Coming right up," Bucky answered, much like when he was a cook at some hole in the wall diner as he put himself through grad school and helped Steve out with rent for their first apartment.

Steve rolled his eyes, even though the smile stayed on his face. He was in love with such a dork. A fact that he had long-since come to terms with. Bucky was a dork, he was _his_ dork, and Steve was more than okay with that.

After Bucky carried the waters to the table, he took a seat across from Wanda and asked, "Do you like the soup?"

With how Steve was stuffing his face in his own hunger, he hadn't been paying attention to the fact that she hadn't touched hers. She hadn't even lifted the spoon or stirred it around the way other kids who were hesitant had in the past.

Sheepishly, Wanda tilted her head just-so, and Steve watched the moment Bucky noticed the bruises. The brunet's jaw clenched and Steve reached over to give his hand a squeeze. Not paying attention as Wanda shoved a spoonful of Great Grandma Rosa's soup, and paused.

The pause was what regained Steve's attention. He watched as her face went from its natural, soft fawn-brown, to a green hue. Shielding her mouth, she asked, "Is there celery in this?"

Both men nodded, then Wanda nodded. Visibly holding back a gag, she shot upright and Steve followed her, steering her to the half-bath. Thankfully, no one was in it as she fell to her knees and retched into the toilet. Steve wasn't used to this. So, for a moment, he just awkwardly stood there.

Thank all that was good in the world for James Barnes as he returned to Steve's side with a damp cloth. Stepping around Steve, Bucky crouched beside Wanda and quietly informed, "I brought a cool rag for you. Would you like me to place it on your neck?"

"Yea--" Wanda started but was cut off with a new wave of bile.

Steve started feeling a little queasy himself, and he left the doorway to the bathroom. Knowing that she was in good hands with Bucky. He was always best when it came to the kids being sick. Steve liked to think that it was because he had so much experience with taking care of _him_. Whatever it was though, Steve was glad for it. Just glad for Bucky, in general. And he hoped that Wanda could be thankful for him, too.

In the meantime, Steve mentally crossed out all future meals that had celery in them.


	11. Eleven

**Eleven:**

Gently, Steve pressed a kiss to Ethan's temple. Usually he was able to tuck the little boy in, and briefly, he worried that Ethan would retreat into himself for Steve skipping it tonight. Steve hoped he wouldn't, but he had no say in if he did. After everything the little boy had been through in his short life, he was surprised he even managed to love as fiercely as he did. But he also knew that if his feelings were hurt, he retreated. He shut down. Just like he had earlier.

For good measure, Steve gave him another kiss.

Making sure that the night-light was on, Steve closed the door until it was cracked. Then, he quietly entered Jonas and Luke's room. On the top bunk, Luke was sound asleep. His mouth slightly open as quiet snores escaped. Steve reached up and covered Luke's exposed foot with the blue plaid comforter. When he spotted the thin, faded green baby blanket stretched along his chest and clutched in his hand, Steve smiled.

Although Luke was growing up, he would always be Steve's little man. And Steve could only find comfort in that. Sure, there was always that little voice in the back of his head that worried that once Luke could, he'd leave and never turn back. But Steve had to have faith. After all, Jonas and Katie didn't run off as soon as they could. Hell, they seemed to text Steve more now that they were living in dorms than they ever did living under his roof.

Noticing the abandoned clothes on the floor, Steve shook his head and picked them up. He didn't do it often, always wanting them to pick up after themselves, but his kids had a long, challenging day. So, Steve picked up the boxers, t-shirt, sweatshirt, and jeans. Going through the pockets on his way out of the room, Steve paused.

Grasping a folded up piece of paper, Steve removed it from the pocket. His curiosity getting the best of him, he flipped it open. Biting back his grin as he saw that it was a phone number. A Cassie's phone number. Steve wondered if that was the girl who had been driving.

Before he could leave with the note, he folded it back up and placed it on the desk. For a moment just looking over the room, making sure that there wasn't anything to trip over. Then, he exited the room and closed the door. Bundling the clothes into a ball, he carried them with him into Sophia's -- and now Wanda's -- room.

Heading for the laundry chute, he dumped the clothes while Bucky assured the teen, "If you need us, you come get us, okay? And if you can't make it downstairs, just go next door and say something into the baby monitor."

"Okay," Wanda tiredly sighed, resting her hands on her abdomen.

Bucky fixed the damp rag on her forehead and turned to leave the bedroom. Steve stepped up beside Sophia's bed, but took a moment to roll his eyes when Bucky winked at him.

Affectionately, Steve caressed the side of Sophia's face and leaned over to kiss her temple. Tiredly, her eyelids fluttered open and she glanced up at Steve. Sleep slurring her speech as she said, "Night, night, papa. Love you."

"I love you, too, sweetie," Steve said, tucking her hair behind her ear and giving her one more kiss.

Loosely tucking her comforter around her baby-chubby frame, Steve double checked that she had her bear. Not that she would've fallen asleep to begin with if she didn't, but Steve still liked to check.

On his way over to Wanda's bed, he pulled the average dish sponge from his back pocket and got down to his hands and knees. Sure enough, Barbie dozed on Luke's sponge. Steve shook his head, exasperated as he exchanged them. Using the empty middle bed to help push himself off the floor.

Finally reaching Wanda, he glanced at the bucket on the end table beside her bed and reminded her, "Don't be afraid if you need something, alright? Even if you just need to know how to work the TV."

Weakly, Wanda giggled and confirmed that she understood. Steve nodded at that and held back from giving her a kiss, like he did to his other kids. Giving her one more small smile, he turned and quietly left the room.

Joining Bucky in Holly's room, he found Bucky just watching her for a moment. Sitting on Katie's bed and just gazing adoringly at the ten month old. It made Steve's chest clench from being filled with so much love. It was moments with Ethan that afternoon, moments with Wanda, and moments like these, that reminded Steve how lucky he was. Reminded him why he wanted to do this to begin with.

Reaching into the crib, Steve caressed the round cheek and the red curls. Loving that baby so much that sometimes it hurt not having her right there with him. He tried to cherish every moment he could with her. Especially with him knowing just how fast kids grew.

Bucky stood from Katie's bed and wrapped his arms around Steve's waist. Pulling him flush to his front, Bucky pressed a sweet kiss to Steve's neck. Whispering, "C'mon. Let's go to bed."

Steve nodded and let Bucky lead him.

Once in their bedroom, the pair started stripping down to their boxers. Although Steve was exhausted from the day, he still dragged himself into the bathroom to go through his nightly routine. Bucky followed, and the pair settled in front of the double vanity.

Slipping the three rings on his left finger off, Steve placed them in the small ceramic pumpkin dish that Bucky made. As Steve grabbed his toothbrush, he watched Bucky's reflection as he pulled the circle pendant necklace over his neck. Their children's birthstones clinking around in the jostle. Easily visible as the colorful gems moved inside of the clear circle.

Brushing his teeth, he watched Bucky remove the black floral engraved wedding band from his finger and set both items of jewelry in the pumpkin. Grabbing his toothbrush, he took the toothpaste between the sinks and got to it. Occasionally, Bucky winked at Steve's reflection, and Steve rolled his eyes but couldn't hide the grin that was fighting to be seen despite him brushing his teeth.

After brushing his teeth, Steve grabbed the high school colors tie-dyed headband he permanently borrowed from Katie. Stretching the white, gray, and navy-blue elastic band around his head, he pulled it up so it pushed his hair off his face. Between the his and his sinks, Steve grabbed the cleanser for oily skin. Wetting his face, he rubbed the cream between his hands before bringing them up and lathering it on his face.

Sweetly, Bucky leaned over to press a kiss to the side of Steve's head before grabbing a headband himself to hold his own tousled hair back. As he grabbed the cleanser for sensitive skin, Steve asked, "How was work?"

Bucky sighed, focusing on washing his face, "Arnim has been riding my ass."

"Hot," Steve deadpanned, his reflection smirking when Bucky's looked over at him.

"He wants me to edit nine documents by Monday," Bucky sighed again, the corners of his lips tugging downward in a frown.

Bumping his hip along his husband's, Steve teased a smirk from him. But it wasn't enough. Steve hated when Bucky was stressed. The brunet deserved to always be smiling and filled with so much love that it came pouring out in sweet laughter. Not glaring at his reflection as he finished his nightly routine.

After rinsing and drying, and removing their headbands, the pair exited their bathroom. Pulling down the pastel-blue comforter, they climbed in with Bucky on the right and Steve to the left. Steve curled onto his side, facing the closet and bathroom. Behind him, Bucky leaned over and smothered the side of Steve's face with kisses until Steve laughed and pushed him off.

Luckily, Bucky didn't go too far because Steve pulled him back in for a loving kiss to his mouth. Around his lips, he told his husband, "I love you."

"Love you more," Bucky replied, giving him one more kiss before pulling back and laying on his side facing the curtained windows.

Getting comfortable, Steve laid there for a moment. Bucky's back was pressed against his, and Steve loved the warmth. But he couldn't fall asleep. Not with this heavy on his heart.

Worrying his lower lip, Steve quietly asked, "Buck?"

"Hmm," he tiredly hummed.

"Are you happy?"

"What?" Bucky rolled completely over to face Steve. Steve looked over his shoulder at his husband, and Bucky confirmed, "Of course, I'm happy. I've got the most caring and endearing and beaut--"

"I wasn't asking about if you're happy with me and the kids," Steve fondly rolled his eyes. Pushing himself up so he could press another kiss to Bucky's lips. Bucky's brows were furrowed and Steve clarified, "I meant, with your job. Are you happy with your career?"

Bucky shrugged, "When Arnim isn't such a pompous ass, I like it."

"And you're happy with it? You're happy being a specific writer --"

"Specifications writer," Bucky corrected.

"Whatever," Steve playfully rolled his eyes as he rolled onto his back. Bucky boxed Steve's head with his forearms and Steve stroked his hands down Bucky's naked sides, "But you're happy? Because I don't want you to feel like you _have_ to work there? Me, the kids, we want you happy. And if that means going back to tutoring people and us moving into a studio apartment, we will."

"Oh geez," Bucky rolled his eyes at that, but dropped his forehead to Steve's. Making sure their gazes were locked, Bucky reassured, "I'm happy. I'm a very lucky man, and I couldn't be happier."

"Good," Steve smirked, "Now roll over, so I can cuddle you."

"So demanding," Bucky teased but climbed off Steve and laid down on his side. Steve didn't mind the joke though. Instead, he simply saddled up behind his husband and let the taller man be the little spoon. When they were settled, Bucky laced their hands together by their fingers, allowing them both to happily fall asleep.


	12. Twelve

**Twelve:**

By the following Wednesday, the family had a new schedule. Despite Steve and Bucky both telling Wanda that she didn't have to, she insisted on making breakfast and dinner. Claiming that she liked to cook. And considering the pair didn't want to ruin this bond they were creating with her, they let her. If she got there first, of course.

That morning, however, Wanda was preoccupied helping Sophia with her hair. Since it was Homecoming Spirit Week for the entire school district, even the younger kids got to participate. Which Steve preferred after the years where the younger foster kids were deeply upset that the older kids got to dress silly while they didn't.

While Bucky made French toast, Wanda stood behind Sophia while she sat at the island. Having twisted the front of her hair into a cone shape and pulled the rest of it into a high ponytail, Wanda secured it with an elastic. Picking up the _Little Mermaid_ brush, she started teasing it.

"You're good at that," Steve commented, watching the pair while he toasted a couple of marshmallows.

Wanda blushed, "I was in cosmetology school."

"Was?" Bucky questioned, flipping a slice of browned bread.

Focusing even further on Sophia's hair, Wanda didn't say anything. Steve and Bucky exchanged a look. Similar to the one they shared when they found out that she had dropped out of high school when she was sixteen and gotten her GED instead. But neither were going to comment on it.

"Do we have clothes pins?"

Steve took the golden mallows off the flame and turned to look over at Luke. Brows furrowed as he answered, "They should be in the laundry room. Why?"

Without answering, the older boy rushed through the house and headed down the stairs to the lower level. Steve was even more confused, but he decided not to dwell on it. Easily redirecting his attention to the sweets in his hands. Making sure that they were cool to touch, Steve walked around the island to Ethan.

The six year old's white-blond hair had been colored red, orange, and yellow with some wash-out hair color sprays. Wanda had already shaped it into a mohawk and now all Steve needed to do was to clip in the hair clips that they had glued twigs to. Four hair clips all together and Steve tried make it seem more organic in their placement.

"Breakfast's done," Bucky declared, setting a plate with a large mound of French toast. Making a silly face for Holly to laugh at, Bucky said, "I'm gonna hop in the shower now."

"Alright, honey," Steve said, studying Ethan's wacky hair.

"Whoa!" Steve heard Bucky say from the living room.

Glancing that way, Steve's brows arched high on his forehead as he spotted Luke. With colorful plastic clothes pins latched onto the defined curls created from the sponge, Luke reminded Steve of a porcupine. A very cute porcupine that any girl would be lucky to date, but a porcupine.

"Okay," Wanda said, setting the brush down. Helping Sophia off the stool, she led her out to the deck where she could use the washable dyes on Sophia's hair.

Steve watched the two for a moment. Wanda had the eight year old cover her face with her tiny hands. After shaking the cans, Wanda sprayed. Not too much, just enough. Making sure that Sophia's hair was just lightly colored pink, purple, and white. Once those were done, she went around with the glitter spray.

As it turned out, Wanda was more than just good at hair, she was good with the kids in general. Even if she had only been there for a week -- tomorrow -- Steve had a feeling that she was there to stay. Or at least he really, _really_ , hoped.

"Do you know how to get hairspray paint stains out of clothes?" Wanda asked as soon as they returned inside the house.

"Um," Steve made a face, "I don't. I usually just have paint colored clothes."

Wanda chewed on her lip as she looked at her protruding 20 week baby bump. Although Steve had taken her shopping, and she had picked out a couple of cute outfits, she still preferred to sleep in the sweats that she borrowed that first night. Not that either Steve or Bucky minded. Steve doubted that Bucky would mind that an old sweatshirt suddenly had paint stains. After all, he had plenty of them to thank Steve for.

"Don't worry about it," Steve assured.

"Wanda, do you want syrup or powdered sugar?" Luke asked, divvying up the breakfast stack.

Wanda tapped her fingers against her small bump and answered, "Both."

Ethan looked up at Wanda like she was a revelation as he asked, "You can do that?" Then he turned his gaze on Steve. As though betrayed, he said, "I want both."

"Oh, no," Steve shut that down immediately.

Personally offended, Ethan slapped his hands on the island counter, "How come Wanda gets both?"

"Because," Steve started and paused. Trying to think of a good enough excuse, he explained, "It's a vote from both Wanda and the baby."

"That sucks!"

"Hey, little man," Steve reprimanded while Sophia's jaw dropped so far that her half-chewed slice of French toast nearly tumbled out of it. "That's a No-No Phrase, and you know it."

Ethan slumped in his seat and pushed the slices of French toast covered in powdered sugar around. Steve took in a deep breath and gave Luke a look. Especially when the older boy was attempted to refrain from laughing. Shaking his head, Steve walked over to the high chair and started feeding Holly.

"Babe!" Bucky called out.

"Honey!" Steve replied, opening his mouth wide and getting the ten month old to mimic him.

"Have you seen that green tie?" Bucky asked, returning to the kitchen.

Continuing feeding the baby he said, "Gonna need you to be just a _little_ more specific there, Buck."

"The light one," Bucky barely clarified. When Steve quirked a brow, Bucky said, "Not the mint green, but the brighter one. The one that Sophia always calls my, 'Happy Tie.'"

Steve paused his feeding to glance back at the eight year old, "Daddy's tie is missing, you have any clue where it is?"

Sophia ducked her chin down to her chest, "Barbie and her friends were having a fashion show."

"Missy, we're going to have a long sit down later. Ya got me?" Bucky said, arching his brows and waiting for a moment until Sophia looked up at him.

"I got ya," Sophia finally answered.

"Good," Bucky sweetly smiled at her before turning to head upstairs to her bedroom.

"Sophia Rose," Steve sighed, gaining her attention. "We just talked about how it's not nice to take things that aren't yours without asking."

"But Barbie needed a --"

"No," Steve shook his head. Exasperated, he reminded, "We just bought Barbie some more accessories a couple of weeks ago." Before Sophia could defend herself further, Steve continued, "Let's make a deal. If you don't take anyone's things for two weeks, we'll go and pick out some holiday accessories. How's that sound?"

Sophia's eyes lit up and she eagerly agreed. Steve smiled, pleased with himself and happy for making his daughter happy. When Holly started getting fussy, Steve got back to feeding her. Having added some mushed up blueberries was a hit. Usually, Holly tapped out of eating her baby cereal by now. So, Steve definitely had to remember this, and wondered how she'd feel about pumpkin.

"Okay," Bucky announced his presence as he entered the kitchen. Tightening the tie's knot at his neck, Bucky asked, "How do I look?"

"So handsome," Steve answered, not looking at his husband as he used the spoon to gather the mush from Holly's face. Her cute little tongue peeking out of her mouth to lick the food from around her mouth.

"Steve," Bucky whined, resting his chin on the top of Steve's head, "You didn't even look."

For a moment, Bucky held Holly's attention as he must've been making silly faces because she started giggling. Her happy laughter making her face red as she kicked her legs in glee. Once it turned into squealing, Steve decided they should get back to breakfast.

"So, ask the kids," Steve teased, earning a poke to his side that made him playfully flinch.

Bucky removed his chin from where it was resting and took a step back, "Well?"

"You look nice," Wanda kindly answered while Luke dismissively said, "Good? I guess?"

"Thank you," Bucky accepted.

"I like your tie, daddy!" Ethan cheerfully replied with a full mouth.

Steve looked over his shoulder at that. Playfully, narrowing his eyes at the little boy and pointing accusingly at him. Ethan's mouth snapped shut, and Steve smiled at the little boy while Bucky said, "Thanks, bub."

"You look handsome, daddy! Like a Ken doll," Sophia complimented.

"Like a Ken doll," Bucky repeated, walking around the island with a small stack of French toast for himself. Sitting down between Sophia and Steve, Bucky avoided the sticky top of the little girl's currently colorful head and kissed her cheek as he said, "Thank you, sweetheart."

Steve glanced back over his shoulder to his husband. Allowing his gaze to run over his broad shoulders, down his chest, and to his lap before traveling back up to Bucky's face. The attractive bastard had the audacity to have a smug smirk on his face with his brows arched amusedly on his forehead.

"You look good, honey," Steve leaned in, so only the brunet would hear, " _Real_ good."

Bucky kissed his temple and whispered, "Tease."


	13. Thirteen

**Thirteen:**

As they all got through breakfast with repeat stories they heard from the previous night about that day's school activities, and suffered through Ethan's fart jokes -- Steve and Bucky both gave Luke a disapproving look for teaching him that. Even if it was a rite of passage of sorts since Steve definitely remembered finding fart jokes to be the pique of comedy gold. Plus, it managed to make Wanda smile, so maybe it wasn't the worst.

While Steve started placing the dishes into the dishwasher, a car horn honked. His brows furrowed and he walked over to the window. Gazing down at the driveway, he spotted the red sedan and his heart leapt. Yes, he was confused, but happily confused.

A _thump_ came from the dining room followed by a, "Shit."

"Hey!" Steve reprimanded as Luke raced through the kitchen after picking up the knocked over dining chair to the deck door. Nearly knocking over Wanda in his haste. "Slow down!"

"That's my ride," Luke explained, pulling a jean jacket on over his _Tangle_ inspired pink, purple, and yellow tie-dyed shirt.

"I gathered that much," Steve placed his hands on his hips, "There's no need to go through the house like a tornado!"

Leaning in, Bucky whispered into Steve's ear, "I'd move through the house like a tornado for _you_."

Rolling his eyes, he swatted Bucky's abdomen. Purposely ignoring his husband, he was glad that he didn't need to tell the teen to apologize as he said, "Sorry, Wanda." Slinging his bag over his shoulder, he told his parents, "I'll be home by curfew."

"Whoa, wait!" Steve exclaimed while Bucky added, "Home by curfew?"

"I need to go, my ride's waiting," Luke looked between the couple with wide eyes and his hand on the doorknob. When neither men faltered, Luke explained, "Tonight's the Powder Puff football game and then the spirit bonfi--"

A knock on the deck door behind Luke interrupted him. Luke's dark olive-brown complexion blanched and he just stood there frozen for a full three seconds before a girl called out, "Luke?"

Giving his dads a pointed look, Luke instructed, "Be cool."

"Always," Bucky draped his arm around Steve's shoulders while the petite blond deadpanned, "We're the coolest."

Luke hesitated, just looking at his dads as though he had lost all faith in them. But he couldn't just ignore his friend, so he turned around and opened the door. Bucky and Steve leaned over the island counter to see out the door better. Even Wanda was trying to see.

What Steve _could_ see, was long brown hair and a matching tie-dyed shirt. So, it was obvious that she had been there at Harley's on Saturday when the teens tie-dyed shirts. Steve stood on his toes, trying to look over Luke's shoulder to get a better look.

"You ready to…"

The girl trailed off and Luke looked over his shoulder. Quickly, the three at the island tried to seem natural, like they weren't spying. Of course, Luke knew better than that.

As Luke took a step to leave the house, the girl took a step forward. With nothing else to do but take a step to the side, Luke did and the brunette entered the house. A grin was on her sun-kissed face as she looked over the three in the kitchen.

"Hi, I'm Cassie," she greeted.

"I'm Bucky," the brunet introduced. Pulling Steve closer, "This is Steve. We're Luke's fathers."

Gesturing to Wanda -- who was leaving the kitchen -- Bucky informed, "That's Wanda."

"Nice to meet you," Cassie tucked her hair behind her ear. Giving Wanda's retreating frame a glance before directing towards the men, "I've heard a lot about you."

"All good things, I hope," Bucky easily joked, giving Steve's shoulders a squeeze.

Cassie awkwardly giggled. Looking to Luke, Steve and Bucky looked at him, too. He looked as though he was holding his breath. Steve felt for him. Remembering how much Sarah had embarrassed him in the past from just loving him and wanting to get to know the people in his life. In hindsight, Steve understood that she didn't mean to. And even though he knew that he probably embarrassed his kids the same way that Sarah embarrassed him, Steve couldn't help but want to also be a part of their lives.

"Well, we should get going," Cassie finally said after a moment.

"Yes," Luke loudly agreed, herding the girl out of the house. As he closed the door, he gave Steve and Bucky a look.

"Have a good day at school," Bucky lowered his voice, so he wouldn't embarrass the teen.

"Love you," Steve added, with an encouraging grin.

Luke shook his head and finally closed the door behind himself. Bucky took the opportunity to turn towards Steve. With the kids in the living room watching some morning cartoons before they had to leave and Wanda probably getting dressed, they were alone. Instantly, Bucky took the opportunity to snake his hands down to Steve's ass.

Giving the globes a firm squeeze, Bucky nuzzled his face into Steve's neck and gave him a sweet kiss below Steve's ear, "Have I ever told you how good you look in purple?"

Chuckling under his breath, Steve thought about the first time Bucky had ever complimented him for wearing the color during their first Valentine's together. Then, he thought about all the presents that Bucky had bought him over the years ranging from boxers to socks to t-shirts to sweatshirts to the very button down he was currently wearing, all in varying shades of purple.

Steve stroked the back of Bucky's neck and teased, "Maybe once or twice."

Pulling back, Bucky playfully narrowed his eyes at the petite blond. Redirecting his gaze from Steve's eyes to his hair, Bucky asked, "What are you gonna do for Wacky _Tangle_ d Hair Wednesday?"

"Uh," Steve scoffed, "I'm wearing purple."

"Mmm," Bucky hummed, agreeing, as he let himself check Steve out.

Playfully, Steve shoved at his shoulder. Glancing at the clock, he realized the time and easily removed himself from his husband's grasp. Walking through the dining room to the living room. Turning off the TV, the kids complained and Steve said, "Sorry, but we gotta go."

Wanda was making her way downstairs dressed in the new pumpkin orange velvet sweater and black overalls that they had bought over the weekend. Relieved, she said, "Perfect timing because I just peed."

Steve smirked at that and helped Sophia and Ethan with their bags while Bucky picked Holly up out of the play-pen. Since the pair had been nervous leaving Wanda at home by herself considering how she had shown up in their care and the bruises were still healing, she had been going to daycare with Holly. Becca claimed that it was a huge help to her and even talked about paying the teen for being there. When they asked Wanda about it, all she had done was shrug and claim, "Gotta know how to take care of a baby; it'd be silly not to help."

"You're not going to do anything with your hair, papa?" Ethan asked.

Before Steve could answer, Bucky snickered and hid himself behind Holly. Sighing, Steve aggressively rubbed both hands over his head, mussing the strands. That seemed to shut Bucky up, and Steve looked at the kids and asked, "Better?"

"Better," Sophia giggled, leading the way downstairs to the garage.

"Good," Steve good-naturedly rolled his eyes as he followed the eight year old and six year old.

While the kids climbed into the van, Steve turned to kiss Holly goodbye and kiss Bucky goodbye too. Bucky checked Steve out once more, especially the erratically tousled blond tresses. Even exaggeratedly biting his lower lip as though he was forcing himself to keep his hands to himself.

Steve smirked, "Have a good day at work, babe."

"You, too," Bucky smiled, kissing his husband's forehead, "All I'll be thinking about is you."

"Whatever gets you through the day," Steve chuckled, climbing in behind the wheel and waving at Wanda in the other vehicle's passenger seat. Once Bucky finished buckling Holly into her car seat, Bucky looked over at Steve, and blew the blond a kiss.


	14. Fourteen

**Fourteen:**

By ten, Steve was positive that his students needed a nap. The first graders were complaining and arguing, and Steve was losing his mind. It was a good thing that his hair was already a mess because he couldn't help but run his hand through it in his frustration.

By two, Steve was positive that _he_ needed a nap. Not only had it been the third graders, but the fourth graders, too. Sure, Spirit Week was always full of emotions, but usually it was the positive kind. Usually, the kids were excited, and in their excitement, they had a difficult time containing it, so they barely listened. But today they were in bad moods. Steve was sure that it was due to the kids' hairstyles being too taxing on their scalps in their creativity and painful maneuvers.

Luckily, by three, he was just quietly cleaning up the typical messes made. Plus, the school day was almost over. All Steve had to do was wait a little longer. Just a little longer.

As he wiped down the tables, his phone vibrated in his back pocket. Leaving the rag on the table, he pulled it out to find a message from Katie. Seeing the first line of the preview were just a bunch of jack-o-lanterns, Steve good-humoredly rolled his eyes and opened the message.

 ** _Look what arrived in the mail!_** The message under the Halloween emojis exclaimed. Followed by a photo of the spooky seasonal care package. The gray throw blanket covered with a bunch of black cat heads. Some of them wearing purple witch hats and the occasional white ghost cat.

 ** _Do you like it???_** Steve replied, hoping that she did. He had a feeling that she would considering it was stuffed with junk food, seasonal body washes, candles, and cat related stuff like coloring books, pillows, and other trinkets that Ethan and Sophia picked out. Since the girl loved cats despite being allergic to them, Steve was hopeful that they had done well with their picks.

 ** _Are you kidding? I love it! Especially the_** **Halloweentown University** ** _sweatshirt!_** Came through, followed with, **_Mya is eating all my Scarecrow Chex Mix, so imma have to steal J's. And Heather loves the cookies!_**

Before Steve could tell her that Ethan and Sophia helped with the different colored sugar cookies that were scattered with white candy eyes, a picture of Katie's roommate, Heather, with a stuffed mouth while holding up a bright pink cookie. A smile tugged at his lips as another picture, one of Katie holding up a black cat mug that Bucky had made for her and a pleased grin on her freckled face.

 ** _Make sure you thank your dad for that mug! He was so excited when he finished it_** , Steve sent. The smile staying on his face as he thought back to the Thursday night he came back from pottery club with so much glee it bubbled over, infecting Steve and the kids. Bucky had just been so proud of executing the mug, and Steve had been proud, too.

 ** _Will do_** , Katie replied.

Checking the time, Steve knew that she had class soon, and so he said, **_I'll talk to you later, sweetie. Have fun in class! Love you!_**

**_Love you too!_ **

Shoving his phone back into his pocket, Steve got back to wiping the tables. His earlier frustrations melting away as he finished up. Making sure to take care of the rags, he put the little chairs on top of the tables, so the janitors would have an easier time cleaning the floor.

Once done, he gathered his things, locked his classroom and left his room. Walking down the hallway to Ethan's kindergarten class, Steve passed by the art projects the students made and bulletins with other projects. For a moment, Steve paused to read the short autumn stories. A small smile on his face, Steve continued until he stopped outside of the kindergarten classroom. Steve peeked into the room where Hildy had the five and six year olds lining up in front of the door. Spotting Ethan, he noticed that the little boy's face was red and he was frowning at the ground.

Steve's good mood started to slip away. And when he spotted Lance -- _the little brat_ \-- _SHOVE_ Ethan, Steve's anger rose up like fire from the pits of hell. His eyes narrowed at the interaction. Even with Hildy breaking them up and bringing Lance to the front, Steve was still pissed. No one had the right to bully any kid, but especially not _his_ kid.

When the final bell rang, Steve moved to the side while Hildy opened the classroom door. She gave Steve a nod of acknowledgement, but could tell that he wanted to talk to her.

Really, Steve's heart was broken. He didn't want his children to go through the same pain that he had experienced growing up. And when Ethan ran right into him, wrapping his arms around his legs, and burying his face against Steve's black slacks. Not wanting to touch the painted hair, Steve rubbed at his back.

"Steve," Hildy greeted him as the teacher assistant, Okoye, led the line of children out of the school building to be collected by their parents.

"Hil," Steve nodded, rubbing Ethan's back. Glancing down at the little boy, Steve grit his teeth to stop the angry tears from rolling down his face. He had to stay strong.

Returning his gaze to the woman in front of her as she tucked a strand of black hair behind her warm, tawny, golden-brown ear. Taking in a deep breath, Hildy said, "We're transferring Lance to Hope's class."

"Good," Steve let out a sigh of relief. Hoping that his little boy would stop coming home in tears. That was all he really wanted.

"We want it to stop just as much as you do," Hildy added. Smiling down at Ethan, she said, "But tomorrow will be better. Plus, it's _The Little Mermaid_! That's gonna be fun!"

Ethan peeked his face out to watch her, but didn't do anything other than that. Managing to make the little boy loosen his grip around his legs, he told her, "Thanks, Hil. It means a lot."

"Of course," Hildy smiled and gave Steve's arm a tender squeeze before turning back for her classroom.

Heading towards the exit, Steve didn't try to pry Ethan from his legs. Even if it would've been easier to make him hold his hand instead of hide behind his legs. He wanted to comfort his son. Especially with all the other kids around.

"Papa! Papa!"

Pausing where he was, he peered over the throng of students to find Sophia. Really, it should've been easier. Only, some of the kids were rather tall, considering their ages, so he had to focus and find the unicorn mane and hair-horn that Wanda had artistically crafted. Once he did, he sighed in relief and crossed the hallway to meet Sophia halfway.

"Hi, honey," Steve greeted the little girl.

"I got a sticker!" Sophia exclaimed, showing off the sparkly black cat on top of a happy jack-o-lantern.

"That's so cool!" Steve agreed, earning a toothy grin from the little girl as she cradled the sticker in her hands.

Sniffling, Ethan removed his red, tear-stained face to look over at his sister, so he could see the sticker, too. Fixing his glasses, Ethan complimented, "That's a cool sticker, Soph!"

Sophia preened and said, "Thank you!" Brows furrowing when she noticed his red, puffy eyes, she looked back up at Steve, "Papa, we need more stickers."

"We really do," Steve agreed. Still rubbing Ethan's back, Steve offered, "How about we go pick up some spooky stickers? How's that sound, bub?"

"With bats?" Ethan asked, tilting his head up to look at the petite blond. Wiping his nose on his jacket's sleeve and pushing up his glasses as he awaited Steve's answer.

Nodding, Steve confirmed, "With bats."

Leading the kids out of the school building, Steve teased, "Bats with hats." When the kids giggled -- even Ethan -- Steve continued, "Bats with hats on mats sitting next to cats."

"Papa, you're silly," Ethan giggled, still huddling close to Steve.

" _I'm_ silly?" Steve feigned incredulousness. The kids laughed even more as they repeated that he was silly, _so silly_. Steve didn't mind. He wanted nothing more than for his kids to be happy. And if Steve managed to make them laugh every once in a while, he felt like he had fulfilled his purpose.


	15. Fifteen

**Fifteen:**

After a long day, Steve fell into bed. Exhausted after the moody students. Exhausted from the whining his kids did when he had to wash the wacky paint out of their messy hair. Exhausted from Holly's fussiness due to getting a new tooth. Exhausted from Luke sheepishly walked in forty-five minutes after his curfew and promised that it wouldn't happen again, and went straight upstairs to bed.

Just. Exhausted.

Flopping onto the king bed, Steve brought his arms up beneath his pillow and buried his face in the comfy cushion. Finally feeling like he could breathe. Especially when Bucky joined him in bed. He wanted to stay forever in that bed.

"Stevie?" Bucky said, snaking a hand down to rub at the soft skin at Steve's lower back. The skin just above his ass.

Instantly, goosebumps started forming and he turned his head so he could look at his husband. Bucky was chewing on his lower lip while his eyes swept over Steve's naked torso. His hand slid over Steve's clothed ass and his thumb played with the waistband as he looked up at Steve with those big grey bedroom eyes. Those earnest, lustful eyes that said, "let me take care of you."

Biting back his grin, he buried his face into his pillow and arched his back. Pushing his ass right into Bucky's large hand. Immediately, the air shifted from curious to confident.

Bucky slid closer to Steve and leaned in to start kissing his neck. Sucking Steve's earlobe into his mouth, causing the blond to shiver in his pleasure. Letting it fall out of his mouth, Bucky said directly into Steve's ear, "I've been wanting to fuck you all day."

"Yeah?" Steve asked, glancing at him.

Nodding, Bucky kissed Steve's mouth. Licking along the seam of his lips, Bucky licked his way inside; his tongue sliding along Steve's. All the while, Bucky pressed his body to Steve's side, so he could feel the brunet's erection. Steve moaned into the kiss and slid his hand out from under the pillow so he could feel his way up Bucky's chest. Taking a moment to play with the barbells pierced through each nipple; earning a groan from his husband.

"Fuck," Bucky whimpered, pulling back from the kiss as he threw his head back. Biting his kiss-swollen naturally red lips, he forced himself to look at Steve and said, "I need you."

And no matter how many times Steve had heard those words over the years, it still affected him the same. Sending jolts straight to his dick and causing his heart to beat a little harder, like it was trying to escape right out of his chest. Because, _fuck,_ did it always feel amazing. Filled him up with that bubbly infatuation that was sticky sweet like the champagne they shared for their graduation. Or when Bucky got hired at architecture firm, SHIELD Designs. When they spent their first night in the house. And Steve's favorite, their wedding night.

Shifting his hips to rub his ass cheek against Bucky's dick, Steve rolled back onto his stomach. Just to be a tease. Since it had been three weeks since they fucked, Bucky didn't wait for Steve to tease him more. Not that Steve was going to pout about it, if they just got to the foreplay. It was the way Steve preferred. Especially after a long day.

Climbing between Steve's legs, Bucky settled his hands on Steve's ribs. Affectionately, Bucky dragged his hands down Steve's sides, settling on his hips. Leaning forward, Bucky told Steve, "Your hair looks like I've already fucked you. Can't believe you taught, looking like that."

"Lookin' like what?" Steve smirked over his shoulder.

Closing his hooded eyes, Bucky ran his nose along Steve's cheek and whispered, "Like you just came within an inch of your life."

When the brunet pressed his cock against Steve's ass, they moaned in tandem. Sitting up, Bucky continued dragging his hands over Steve's body to his ass. Squeezing the firm globes, Bucky leaned over to nip at one of the covered cheeks, causing Steve to sharply inhale through his teeth.

Steve could practically feel the smirk as Bucky climbed off Steve and crawled over to his side of the bed. Removing the lube and a condom from the top drawer in the end side table, Steve made fast work of getting out of his gray boxer briefs. Briefly, the pair made eye contact and Steve purposely rested his chest on the bed while keeping his ass in the air. Bucky bit his lip again as he quickly made his way around to the back.

For a moment, Steve just laid there, resting his head on his folded arms. With his eyes closed, he contently waited for Bucky to get to --

"Fuck," Steve breathlessly moaned, feeling Bucky's tongue licking over his hole.

No matter how many times Bucky ate him out, it always caused a shiver of pleasant surprise to roll through him. Pushing his ass further into Bucky's face, the brunet took the hint and delved in with vigor. Zealously, Bucky licked into Steve's hole, causing him to writhe and bury his face into the pillow while he grabbed at his own hair. Clearly, Bucky was choosing to start stretching Steve's channel with the soft, wet, pink muscle.

Of course, Steve wasn't going to complain about Bucky using that talented mouth of his, but when a slick finger slid in beside his tongue, Steve let out a sigh akin to relief. And when Bucky pulled his tongue out so he could thrust in two fingers, Steve couldn't help but rock back and fuck himself on those long, calloused fingers. Adoring the way Bucky twisted and spread those fingers to stretch him, so he'd comfortably take his cock.

When the pad of Bucky's middle finger slid over Steve's prostate, Steve shoved his face into his pillow to groan and speed up the gyration of his hips. Breathing erratic, Steve couldn't get enough air into lungs to speak, so he removed a hand from his hair and held up his hand to show three fingers.

Luckily, Bucky gave Steve what he wanted. Working faster as he thrust his fingers, Steve knew that Bucky was getting desperate. Relaxing his muscles further, Steve looked over his shoulder and said, "I'm ready, c'mon."

"You sure?" Bucky panted, idly moving his hand. He was stroking himself with the other and Steve bit his lip, nodding.

Nodding, Bucky removed his hand and grabbed the condom. Making sure that it fit correctly over the line of frenum piercings, Bucky liberally spread lube over himself. Not wasting any time, Bucky thrust in. Steve dropped his forehead against his folded arms while his mouth formed a perfect O in silent satisfaction.

That was what Steve loved the most. That moment when his husband slid home, sheathing himself in Steve so sweetly. After seventeen years, he never tired of feeling that. Steve remembered being worried about it though around the fifth year of their relationship. Worried that they'd finally grow out of that honeymoon phase everyone warned them about. Worried that one day they'd wake up, out of love for each other, and break up the same way almost all of their friends seemingly had.

For a while that worry and fear had been the only thing Steve could think about back then. Not with Bucky though. He had been sure that Bucky would've fallen out of love with him already, if that was going to be the case. No, he had worried that _he_ would one day wake up and not see Bucky the same way. Steve wasn't sure what falling out love felt like, but in his nightmares it felt like complete numbness. And it terrified Steve to his very core. Always worrying that if he stopped loving Bucky, he wouldn't be able to carry on.

Of course, once ten years had come and gone, Steve started worrying less. Assuming that if it was going to happen, it would've already. After all, their friends had already experienced it at least three times by then. So, Steve felt like he and Bucky were the exception, not the rule.

That they were the lucky ones.


	16. Sixteen

**Sixteen:**

As Bucky continued thrusting into him, Steve arched his back, pushing his ass out so he'd meet him thrust for thrust. The sound of their skin slapping harshly together and their poorly held back moans filled their room. Practically ringing in the most delightful of symphonies as Bucky railed against Steve's prostate.

Then, he stopped.

With Bucky's hips stilled and his hands on Steve's thighs, Steve tried to fuck himself back onto Bucky, but the brunet held him still. Pushing his sweaty hair off his face, he turned to look at his husband. Panting, Bucky's wide eyes were staring up at the ceiling, so Steve cast his gaze upwards.

Trying to even-out his breathing, Steve stared at the ceiling. Before he could ask why Bucky stopped, Bucky asked, "You didn't hear that?"

"Hear what?" Steve panted.

"I heard… a noise…"

Steve rolled his eyes and chuckled under his breath, "Of course, you did. You always get paranoid when we have sex."

"I do not," Bucky shook his head and lovingly patted Steve's side.

When he still didn't move, Steve attempted to assuage, "It's probably just one of the kids getting a drink."

Nodding, it was clear that Bucky was trying to convince himself. Thankfully, he eventually started moving again in his faux agreement. Really giving it his all as he sped up his rough thrusts and didn't give Steve's prostate a break. Instead, he made it his purpose to fuck his husband with everything he had. Obviously trying to push them both over the precipice and have fall into their orgasms. Not that Steve was going to argue, of course.

As Bucky's moans turned into sharp gasps, Steve took his own cock in his hand and started fucking his fist to the same rhythm of the harsh speed Bucky set. It didn't take long for Steve to blow his load on the sheets below him. And when the brunet stopped again, Steve didn't ask why; knowing that he was coming, too, as his fingers held onto Steve's hips just a bit tighter.

It felt as though that specific orgasm had been building up for weeks, and now it left Steve feeling warm and fuzzy and boneless. While his breathing was still erratic, he felt like he could breathe again. Felt like he could finally relax. Bucky affectionately rubbed his large hands over Steve's crooked spine, and Steve loved him. And once Bucky leaned over to kiss up his back, he didn't need Bucky to whisper, "I love you," in his hear to know that he loved him back, but he sure did appreciate it.

For a moment, the pair stayed in their positions, catching their breath and waiting for their hearts to stop racing. Then, a creak on the floor board caused them both to look up at the ceiling. Especially when there was another creak. Steve glanced over at the alarm clock, it was after midnight. None of their children should be awake at this time.

"Told you, I heard something," Bucky muttered.

Steve shot back, "And _I_ told _you_ , that it's probably one of the kids just getting a glass of water."

Bucky finally pulled out and disposed of his condom while Steve climbed off the bed. Pulling on a pair of boxer briefs, Steve nearly fell on his ass as a _thump_ came from above them. With Bucky steadying him, the pair looked up at the ceiling once more.

Afraid that one of the kids fell, he harshly tugged on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, Steve opened the door. Heavy footsteps -- heavier than their kids' could ever be -- crossed the room and Steve's heart jumped up into his throat. What if it wasn't one of the kids? What if it was a break in? Sure, they lived in a, "nice neighborhood," but anyone could be burglarized.

Grabbing a bat from the garage, Steve started heading up the staircase when Bucky hurried out of the bedroom in some sweats to follow him. Holding the bat high, with a strong grip, Steve made sure that he was able to hit someone without missing. Just the way Sarah had taught him, and the way Katie had helped him perfect.

Taking a cautious step on the landing, he paused. Not believing his eyes when he found Wanda and some guy heavily making out on the couch in the dark. Jaw dropping, he lowered the bat. Bucky stood beside him, and Steve was glad he was there because he turned on the light, startling the teens.

Immediately, the pair shot apart from each other and Wanda wiped at her mouth as she greeted them with wide eyes, "Hi."

"Hi?" Steve's brows arched high on his forehead.

The boy pushed his shaggy strawberry blond hair away from his face, Steve spotted healing bruises on his much paler, alabaster complexion. He stood and walked around the sofa in his socked feet. For a moment, Steve thought he was just going to leave; just as easy as that. However, he walked right up to Steve and Bucky, holding out his hand with scabs and bruises on his knuckles.

"I'm Wanda's boyfriend," he introduced himself while Wanda warned through clenched teeth, "Vision!"

"Vision?" Bucky asked, brow quirked.

The boy dropped his hand as a deep red colored his face and he sheepishly explained, "It's a, uh, nickname…"

Vision averted his gaze and sheepishly rubbed at the back of his neck. He wasn't anything of what Steve had pictured. Too gangly and awkward. And younger. So much younger than Steve had imagined. His biases shocked him and he glanced down at the ground to hide his shame.

"Well, I'm Bucky," he removed the bat from Steve's hand, "This is my husband, Steve." As he leaned the weapon against the wall, he teased, "I believe you already know our foster daughter, Wanda."

"Yeah," Vision sheepishly chuckled under his breath.

"Good. Now that we have the introductions out of the way, we can sit down and discuss the rules of the house," Bucky gestured back over to the furniture where Wanda was still sitting on the sofa.

Although Vision looked like that was the last thing he wanted to do, he didn't argue. Instead, he walked back around the sofa. Taking his seat beside Wanda, he made sure not to sit too close and didn't even dare to touch the teen. Not that Wanda looked like she wanted to be touch. She crossed her arms and squeezed against the side of the gray piece of furniture, clearly embarrassed and ashamed that they had been caught.

And while Steve could empathize with the teen, that didn't mean that he was going to allow this behavior. Nope, not even a little bit.


	17. Seventeen

**Seventeen:**

Taking a seat on the floral loveseat, Steve spotted the abandoned combat boots on the floor and looked over the nervous couple. Getting comfortable while Bucky took the seat next to him, Steve started, "To start, we don't appreciate sneaking around. Especially not after curfew. You nearly gave us a heart attack thinking that someone was breaking in."

Wanda winced as she sincerely apologized, "Sorry."

"It's alright," Bucky assured. Then, so they wouldn't assume that they could keep doing it, he added, "This one time."

"Since you're not in school, we've been pretty lenient about things," Steve admitted, even if it was only half-true. The other half was that they weren't sure she'd stay, so they were trying to be accommodating.

"Typically, we appreciate the older kids to set an example for the younger ones. On weeknights, curfew is ten. On weekends, it's midnight. We think that's more than generous, and when our older two come back from college, they follow it all the same. So, it's not us picking on you. And they hate it just as much, but they respect us the same way _we_ respect _them_. The same way we respect _you_." Bucky eloquently stated, taking Steve's hand in his, but keeping his eyes on the teens.

"That's right," Steve agreed. Then, without discussing this with Bucky beforehand -- the way he normally would -- Steve continued, "Since this was the first time -- and hopefully, only time -- we're not going to make you stop seeing each other."

Both teens asked, "You're not?"

Their shock was genuine and Bucky gave Steve's hand a squeeze while he answered for them both, "No, we're not."

"In fact," Steve watched the pair, enjoying the small smiles that played on their lips. It was clear that no one else had taken the chance to get to know him and had tried to stop them from being together. And Steve could only guess that that was the reason why she had run away from all the other families. Sure, Steve didn't like the possibility that this was a bad kid, but if he was and they tried to keep them apart, Wanda would be eighteen soon. Legally, she'd be making her own decisions…

Clearing his throat, Steve offered, "If you want to, you can join us on Friday for the Homecoming game. We usually make homemade pizzas and go to the game after. We'd like to get to know you, Vision."

"Vis," the boy corrected, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Vis," Steve corrected himself with a small smile of his own. "Maybe, you'd like to get to know us, too?"

Beside him, Wanda was biting back her grin as she looked between the men, studying them. After a moment, she asked, "Really?"

"Of course," Steve reassured.

"If Vis is important to you, he's important to us," Bucky confirmed, "That's how family's work."

And just like that, Wanda's lower lip quivered and she broke out into silent sobs. Tears streaming down her face as she held her hands up to cover her face. Embarrassed by the emotion. The way her boyfriend slid closer to softly comfort her told Steve everything he needed to know about Vis in that moment.

"I'm sor… sorry. It's the, the… hor… mones," Wanda sniffled, wiping under her eyes to catch the tears. All the while, Vis held his hand to Wanda's abdomen and stroked his thumb in soothing circles over the baby bump.

Leaning over, Vis gave Wanda's cheek a kiss and whispered something in her ear. After she nodded, the boy redirected his attention to Steve and Bucky, answering, "I'd love to join you on Friday."

"Good," Steve grinned, leaning into Bucky.

Draping his arm around Steve's slender shoulder's, Bucky said, "Now that that's settled, we're gonna have to ask you to leave. Consider that the punishment for sneaking in."

Vis's smile remained as he shoved his feet into his boots and reluctantly stood from the couch, "Thank you. Really. It means a lot."

"Don't mention it," Bucky assured.

The men sat there as Vis helped Wanda off the sofa. Although she was only about halfway through the pregnancy, the gesture was still sweet, even as Wanda rolled her eyes. Worrying her lower lip, she asked, "Would it be alright if I told him goodnight."

"Yeah, go for it," Bucky playfully waved them off while Steve teased, "We remember being young."

While the pair headed over to the foyer, Bucky whispered, "What do you think?"

"I'm thinkin' those bruises of theirs are a bigger story," Steve replied, his stomach churning. It made him wonder who the hell _had_ given them those black eyes and Wanda's strangle marks."Other than that, I think he's polite."

"Stevie," Bucky taunted, playfully poking Steve's cheek, "Didn't anyone ever tell ya that the polite boys are the ones to look out for?"

Playfully, Steve rolled his eyes and swatted at Bucky's hand. Before he could say anything, Wanda entered the living room again. Nervously, Wanda tugged at the sleeves of Bucky's sweatshirt aka her sleep shirt, and said, "I'm sorry for sneaking Vis in. I was nervous… But I should've just asked."

"It's okay," Steve reassured and Bucky added, "Just, please, don't do it again."

"I won't," Wanda promised. Gesturing over her shoulder, she said, "Well, I should get some sleep. Goodnight." With her foot on the grand staircase, she looked back over to them, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, sweetie," Bucky smiled.

Once she was upstairs, Bucky stood from the loveseat and extended his hand for Steve; pulling him up from his seat. Heading for the staircase, Bucky teased, "Remember when we were young and in love?"

"Yeah, it was pretty lame," Steve deadpanned, "Always thinking about your ugly mug? Not something I'd do again. Twelve out of ten, not recommended."

"Oh, yeah? That's how you really feel? Hmm, punk?" Bucky feigning offense.

"Maybe," Steve childishly stuck his tongue out. "Whatcha gonna do about it, jerk?"

Playfully, Bucky narrowed his eyes. Then, instead of a witty reply, Bucky bent forward and physically threw Steve over his shoulder. Almost as easily as he did with the children, Steve might add. For a moment, Steve was too surprised to say anything. Sure, it wasn't unusual for Bucky to manhandle him, but it had been at least a few years since he had hefted Steve over his shoulder and carried him downstairs.

Deciding to use the opportunity, Steve patted Bucky's ass and joked, "I think I just remembered why I fell in love with you."

Bucky chuckled at that and carried Steve back downstairs to their bedroom. Tossing him on the bed, Bucky crawled on top of him. Affectionately, Bucky pushed Steve's blond hair away from his face. Adoringly gazing into his blue eyes, Bucky sincerely admitted, "Every time that I look into your eyes, I remember why I fell in love with you."


	18. Eighteen

**Eighteen:**

With the second load of laundry in the dryer and the third load in the washer, Steve got the Halloween decorations out of the attic. Sure, Bucky would probably be upset with him for going into the dusty area and for getting the large tubs down by himself. Especially since Bucky wasn't there in case of the asthma attack was too severe and Wanda hadn't been taught what to do in case of an emergency. But Steve wanted decorate. Plus, he felt like he was just waiting. Waiting for the kids to get out of school. Waiting for the older ones to come home from college. Waiting for the game tonight and pumpkin picking tomorrow.

And Steve hated waiting. Especially when he was excited.

So, Steve lugged the tubs downstairs to the main floor of the house. When he dragged the third one down the staircase, Wanda placed Holly in her play-pen and asked, "Would you like some help?"

"Thank you," Steve huffed, trying to catch his breath. "But I've got it." Resting once it was on the ground, Steve took his inhaler from his pocket _\-- see, Bucky, I do have_ some _sense_ \-- and took two large hits before looking over at Wanda with a smile, "You can help decorate, if you want."

"Sure," Wanda grinned. Pushing up the sleeves of her sweater up, she asked, "Where do you want me to start?"

"Well," Steve pushed his hair away from his face while he tucked the inhaler back into his pocket, and gestured over to the tubs, "You can get the pillows out."

"This is just pillows?" Wanda quirked a brow as she eyed the large plastic tub. Holding her bump, she leaned to the side and looked into the clear bottom.

"And blankets," Steve clarified, dragging the tub around, so it was out of the way. As he popped the lid off the one he carried down last, he told Wanda, "Just put them wherever you want."

Wanda nodded, grabbing a cream colored throw pillow with festive black and orange text as it proclaimed: _Home Sweet HAUNTED Home_. In her other hand, she grabbed an orange pillow with a black haunted house silhouette. As she leaned over the back of the gray sofa, she asked, "Is there a place for the regular pillows? Or do I leave them?"

Walking up the stairs, so he could weave the black garland with metallic pumpkins around the banister, Steve answered, "Put them in the tub, please."

"Got it," Wanda assured, turning back and getting more throw pillows. Typically, they liked to have five decorate pillows on the sofa. Even if they only ended up on the floor once the kids got comfortable.

Soon enough, the pair worked in comfortable silence with the only sound coming from the TV. Occasionally, the pair would pause to watch what was going on in the Halloween baking/pumpkin sculpting competition that neither put on but neither felt like changing the channel. Especially not when the final product was revealed.

"What are they thinking? Making it that big?" Steve asked, holding the white, black, and orange ornament wreath. Clearly distracted on his way to the front door.

"I think that's the point," Wanda distractedly answered. Just as into it as Steve while she clutched a ghost plush to her front.

Steve's brows furrowed and he commented, "Well, that's just a poor choice. They're going to waste all their time on the thing's body that they won't have time for anything else."

Wanda simply shrugged. As Steve walked over to the front door to hang the wreath, she said, "You know, I've never meant anyone who decorated this much for Halloween."

"I don't know very many either," Steve admitted, crossing to the tub and pulling out some more decorations. Juggling the small crocheted pumpkins, he started setting them up along the fireplace mantel in front of the wall-mounted TV. "Halloween has always been my favorite, but Bucky made it even more special."

"How'd he do that?" Wanda asked as she draped a purple, orange, and black crocheted afghan on the back of the gray couch.

A small smile tugged at Steve's mouth as he picked up the ceramic bird knick knacks, "He took me to a Halloween mixer and spent the night dancing with me. Back then, he was a bit of a womanizer and all these girls kept trying to get his attention, but he kept it on me."

"Was that your first date?" Wanda pulled out a large crochet pumpkin poof and set it on the floor next to the sofa.

"Not even close," Steve laughed. Wanda's brows furrowed, and he clarified, "For a while, I went along on double dates with him because he didn't know I was gay, and -- as it turned out -- Bucky was trying to figure out his own sexuality. I feel bad for all the girls who had to put up with us."

"So," Wanda ran her hands along the back to the sofa, "How did you get together?"

"Well," Steve started draping a purple garland with metallic black bats along the fireplace hooks. " Once I finally did tell Bucky that I was gay, he didn't think I liked him _that way_ since I hadn't made a move, and so he asked some friends to be our dates. Only, I didn't know that it wasn't a real double date. And a whole bunch of stuff went wrong because of my date, and it's just this big, long story."

Wanda nodded, smiling down at the colorful afghan, "Sounds like it."

Busying himself with putting the decorative table piece on the dining room table, Steve focused on the faux pumpkins and faux autumn foliage as he questioned, "What about you and Vis?"

"We met through Pietro," Wanda softly answered, "They were in juvie together."

Steve tried not to show his surprise, so he fixed the candles. Not knowing what to say, he lamely assumed, "So, they were friends."

"Yeah," Wanda sniffled. Steve's eyes instantly snapped to the teen to make sure that she was okay. Which she very evidently wasn't as she was sat on the couch, holding a metallic silver pillow in one hand and covering her mouth with the other as she silently sobbed.

Immediately, Steve crossed the room to her. Sitting down beside her, he guided her into him, allowing her to cry into him while he soothingly rubbed her back. Softly, Steve comforted, "Shh, it's okay. You're okay."

"I just miss him so much," Wanda sobbed.

"I know," Steve assured, smoothing her hair. And Steve did know. Maybe not what it was like to lose a sibling, but he knew what it was like to lose a loved one. He had been eleven when his dad, Joseph, passed, and there wasn't a day that went by where he didn't wish he was there. Especially once Steve became a father himself, he deeply mourned all over again because his own father wasn't there to guide him, and Steve knew that Joseph would've been one of the best grandfathers that anyone could ever ask for.

Steve could feel his t-shirt getting wet from her tears, but he didn't care. He kept his arms wrapped around her and let her cry. When she eventually calmed down, she pulled back and sheepishly tucked her hair behind her ear, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Steve sincerely replied, holding the tissue box out to her.

Gratefully, she took one and blew her nose. As she crumpled it in her hand, she said, "Vis isn't a bad guy. He's had a hard life, and… And he's trying to leave, ya know? Leave the Murder Bots, it's just… It's just that his brother…"

After taking in a shaking breath as the tears started up again, Wanda continued, "Ultron doesn't want Vis to leave. He thinks that _I'm_ making him."

For a moment, Wanda just cried. She cautiously watched Steve and he reassured, "Sweetie, you can tell me. You don't have to ever hide anything from me or Bucky. We have your best interest in mind. We don't want you or the baby or Vis to get hurt."

"I just --" Wanda hiccupped. Taking in a few measured breaths while she rubbed at her abdomen, she said, "I just don't want Vis to go back to them, to him. He's trying, he really is. But… with his record, not many people want to hire him, and since Ully practically raised him…"

Giving her hand a squeeze, Steve promised, "I'll help however I can."


	19. Nineteen

**Nineteen:**

"You _cannot_ tell me that _Return to Halloweentown_ is better than _Kalabar's Revenge_!" Jonas's voice heatedly exclaimed from the back door.

Smiling, Steve stood from his seat on the couch. Wanda turned her head to look towards the kitchen just as Katie loudly confirmed, "I said what I said. _Kalabar's Revenge_ has that weird ass filter and Halloweentown doesn't even look like Halloweentown! It looks like it could've been filmed in our driveway!"

"We're not talking about which one looks more like Halloweentown," Jonas argued, "We're talking about which movie is better acted and has a better story."

This wasn't exactly the impression Steve wanted Wanda to have of Jonas and Katie. Not that it wasn't how they normally were. Just… he hoped that they would've bonded more before the loud, opinionated movie discussions started.

Glancing over at Wanda, he found her staring into the kitchen with her mouth open and her brows arched high on her forehead. Sheepishly, Steve shrugged as he clarified, "Our family's really passionate about Halloween. Especially the movies."

"I can see that," Wanda weakly giggled.

Steve nodded and headed for the kitchen. At the table, Katie tightened the orangey-red messy bun on the top of her head, "I don't care. Sara Paxton is a goddess, my guy."

Jonas shook his head as he grabbed a cookie from the seasonal witch ceramic jar that Bucky made. It was lopsided and the cookies hardly stayed fresh for long, but Steve refused to put any other cookie jar out for Halloween. Steve had even joked that he'd want to use it as an urn when he went. Bucky never found that funny.

"Kimberly J. Brown gave us hit --" Jonas chopped the side of his hand into his palm to accentuate his point "-- after hit, and you're just going to disrespect her like that?!"

Stuffing an entire purple sugar cookie into his mouth, Jonas went to continue talking, but Steve immediately reprimanded him. "Jonas Howard, take smaller bites. You know better than that. You're going to choke."

"I don't know, pops," Katie deadpanned, "I heard he's into that sort of thing."

Coughing and hitting his chest, Jonas was very obviously choking on the cookie, which made Katie laugh. Steve grabbed the oldest teen a glass of water to help soothe his throat and tried not to think about his child's sex life because that was definitely too much for him, as their father, to know. Instead, he decided to change the subject. Setting his hands on his hips, he looked over his kids. Jonas standing beside him, next to the cookie jar and Katie sitting at the table on her phone.

Feigning offense, Steve accused, "So, you go away to school and suddenly you can't give me a hug?"

Katie rolled her eyes, but a smirk was fighting to tug her lips upward. She stood from her seat and walked around the kitchen table to Steve. Being taller than Steve, the 5'11" girl bent her knees to hug his 5'4" frame more comfortably. With his arms around her, Katie let out a breath of relief and her body started to ease. Knowing that she had been homesick and anxious being away at college for the first time, he rubbed her back and held her just a little longer.

"I missed you," Steve reminded her, just as he always did during the occasional phone calls and the group facetimes and, more often, text messages. Because he did. He missed her. He missed tripping over her shoes that she left abandoned in the foyer. He missed finding her awake at six in the morning on a Saturday with a half drunk mug of cookies and cream coffee and thick glasses on as she started a Lifetime movie marathon. Missed her baking with Bucky on a Sunday afternoon. Missed her and her friends being too loud on a Friday night and having to remind them that the little kids were sleeping.

Katie held Steve a little tighter, "I missed you, too."

"I missed you, most!" Jonas playfully stated, wrapping his wiry arms around them both.

"I don't think so, mister," Steve argued. Because even though this was Jonas's second year at the university, Steve still missed him. Missed him sitting on the couch on a Tuesday night, teaching Bucky a new crochet stitch. Missed him helping Luke with his homework after school. Missed him asking how he looked before going on a date. Missed the Sunday Sunrise yoga that the pair would do almost religiously because it helped alleviate Steve's arthritis pain while stretching his scoliosis riddled spine, and Jonas didn't like his pops being in pain. And Steve missed him. Just missed him. No matter how many years he had a chance to get used to it, he never truly would.

Steve was positive that he'd miss his kids no matter how many years passed. Or how often they talk on the phone. Or how many holidays they visit for. He'd still miss having them home all the time. It made his heart hurt to think about what'll be like once they move out officially and they stop coming home for summer vacation.

And Steve knew that although she hadn't been in their lives long, he'd miss Wanda once she left, too.

Speaking of Wanda, Steve whispered, "Wanda is in the living room. And I need you to be on your best behavior. Or at least not yell every five minutes."

"Sounds like you're askin' for a lot," Katie joked, not seeming convinced that she could remember her inside voice.

Smiling, Steve half-joked, "Please, don't scare her off."

"Are you kidding? She's going to love us," Jonas confidently assured.

Steve playfully rolled his eyes and accused, "You've been talking to Uncle Sammy too much."

Glancing over at the living room, Steve watched Wanda snap her attention back to the TV. Almost as though she didn't want them to know that she was eavesdropping. Not that any of them would've cared.

Giving them both a squeeze, he removed himself and started through the dining room. Reaching the living room, Steve grabbed some knick knacks from the tub. As he crossed over to the book shelves on either side of the fireplace, Katie took a seat on the opposite end of the gray sofa from Wanda and Jonas plopped down in the purple velvet armchair.

"Wanda," Steve started as he introduced the three, "This is Katie and Jonas."

"Hi," Wanda shyly greeted, still holding that metallic silver pillow to her torso. Almost as though she was trying to hide her abdomen. Which Steve found to be odd, but didn't vocally question. If Wanda didn't want to draw attention to it, then he wouldn't.

Bringing his leg up to rest his ankle on his knee, Jonas leaned against the black and white striped pillow and asked, "Got roped into helping decorating?"

"Volunteered," Wanda corrected, giving him a small smile.

"Would you like to help us bake cookies instead?" Katie offered, "Might be more fun than decorating, at least. Even if it is with this bum."

Theatrically, Jonas gasped and touched his chest like a damsel in an old Victorian novel, "The audacity."

"What kind of cookies are you making?" Wanda asked, subtly sniffling.

"The Pillsbury classics," Jonas answered while Katie clarified, "Ghosts and pumpkins."

With his back to the kids, Steve froze. Facing the bookshelf as he set up the more breakable items out of reach of the younger kids, Steve's eyes widened. He couldn't believe that he had forgotten about picking up breakaway Pillsbury sugar cookies. Of course, things had been hectic, so he didn't think the kids would be too upset at him, but he still worried about upsetting them.

"Pops?" Katie prompted.

Sheepishly, Steve turned and explained, "I forgot to pick up the cookies."

"Well," Jonas ran his hand through his two-strand twist locs. The vibrant midnight blue reminded Steve of an ocean at nighttime while also noticing how it complimented Jonas's dark olive-brown complexion. Standing, he pulled his keys from his pocket, "Who wants to go buy cookies?"

"Ooh!" Katie nodded, setting down the ghost plush and turning towards Wanda. She offered, "You wanna join?"

Sincerely shocked, Wanda asked, "Really?"

"Yeah," Katie confirmed as she stood up fixing her green sweatshirt with a picture of a beetle, a plus sign, and a picture of a glass of orange juice.

"If you want to," Jonas added.

Wanda looked up at Steve, almost as though she was asking for permission, Steve picked up a ceramic ghost and smiled, "I don't mind. I can finish up."

"You're sure?" Wanda placed the pillow beside her and pushed herself up from the sofa. The bump starting to throw of her balance, Katie subtly took a step forward, ready to catch her if she needed to.

"I'm positive," Steve waved them off, "Go, have fun!"

"Do we need anything else?" Jonas asked, twirling his keys around his index finger.

Biting his lip, Steve admitted, "Pizza crust."

"Pops," Katie dramatically groaned, as she threw her head back in her playful annoyance. Tightening her bun, she looked over at Steve and said, "We'll be back soon."

"I'll be here," Steve set the cheerful, cute ceramic figure on the shelf and called, "My wallet is next to the coffee maker!"

Discreetly, Steve watched as the trio headed for the door. Smiling when Katie complimented Wanda's velvet black sweater, and chuckling under his breath when Jonas wondered if he could borrow it sometimes. Not necessarily amused that he asked to borrow a maternity top, but that he had asked, so soon after meeting her, to borrow it.

Steve felt light though. Knowing that his children were accepting a new sibling so easily, warmed him to his very core. He only hoped that once Wanda turned eighteen, she'd stick around. If only because Steve didn't want her alone. He didn't want her to struggle, especially not with the baby. It probably should've surprised Steve how much he cared for the girl after such a short time, but after fostering many children over the years, it didn't anymore. He loved all the kids that lived with them. Whether it was permanent or temporary, Steve loved them all.


	20. Twenty

**Twenty:**

Running his hand over the purple comforter, Steve made sure it hung perfectly over the end and the sides. Pinching and pulling here and there until it hung just right on the bed. Once it was to Steve's liking, he walked over to the head of the bed and took the green flat sheet to fold it over the top of the comforter, just to give it a little flare.

Next came the pillows. First the ones they slept on with Bucky's on the right in a green case and Steve's on the left in a purple one. Second came the extra pillows with one on the right in a purple case, the other on the left in an orange one that matched the fitted sheet. When those were the way he liked it he moved on to the two pillows in an orange sham and a green sham that matched the sheets.

Swiftly moving on to the decorative Halloween pillows, Steve quickly placed them in front. A short white rectangle one that had a cauldron and calligraphy that claimed, _I put a smell on you_. A fuzzy black square one with a ghost and skeleton holding hands and an embroidered orange heart between their bodies. Jack-o-lantern pattern on a middle size orange pillow. _Boo-tiful_ , white middle pillow. Steve's favorite, a white square pillow with a cartoon ghost showing off its bootie. Another black fuzzy pillow that suggested, _let's get wicked_.

As Steve reached for the last two pillows, a shrill cry broke out over the baby monitor. Quickly, Steve tossed the black pillow with a heart made out of bones on it, and a heart shaped black one asking, _be creepy with me_ , onto the bed. Turning the monitor off, Steve climbed up the staircase and placed it on the side table beside the sofa in the living room.

Holly's cries echoed down the staircase and Steve rounded the banister to head up to the upper level of the house with all the kids' bedrooms. Breathing a little raggedly from being so active today, he kept going, so he could tend to the youngest member.

"Hi, sweetheart," Steve breathlessly greeted the baby when he found her standing in the crib, holding onto the high side railing.

In reply, Holly just cried. Exaggerating his frown, Steve picked the baby up. As he laid her down on the changing table, he asked, "How was your nap? Hmm? Did you have some good dreams? I hope you did."

The whole time Steve changed her into a fresh diaper, she just stared up at him while her cries turned into hiccups. As she chewed on her hand, Steve pulled up her purple polka dot pants. Settling her on his hip, he smoothed down her wild red curls and asked, "How about we have a baba and watch some _Winnie_? How's that sound?"

Squirming on Steve's hip, Holly spoke her baby gibberish, and Steve took that as her assenting, so he chuckled, "Yeah? That's a good plan?"

Happily, Steve carried the ten month old down the grand staircase. Just as he stepped on the floor, the doorbell rang. And since he was right there, Steve grabbed the door. Momentarily surprised to find Vis, Steve just stood there for a moment looking at the teen. Vis's smile faltered for a moment before he greeted, "Hi."

Shaking his head to snap himself out of his shock, Steve returned the smile, "Hi." Situating Holly further on his hip, Steve opened the door wider and invited, "Would you like to come in?"

With a nervous bounce to his step, Vis entered and stood in the foyer as he peeked into the living room. Probably hoping that Wanda would be there. Steve offered, "You can make yourself at home. The kids should be back soon. They ran to the store and are picking up the little ones."

Giving Steve a hesitant smile, Vis nodded in acknowledgement before entering the living room and taking a seat on the floral love seat. Steve pulled out the retractable baby gate and locked it into place at the bottom of the staircase. Then, he set her back down on the quilt in the center of the living room that she had been playing on before her nap.

Standing upright, Steve asked, "Can I get you something to drink?"

"No, thank you," Vis politely answered, glancing down at Holly and smiling as she slobbered over

"Okay," Steve turned and headed for the kitchen.

"Wait, where are you going?" Vis asked, panicked.

Turning around, Steve's expression became amused as he clarified, "I'm gonna make Holly a bottle. You'll be okay, right?"

"A bottle," Vis nodded, glancing down at the ten month old as he quietly said, "Yeah, okay. Of course."

Steve smirked, nodding to himself as he continued through the dining room to the kitchen. Grabbing the formula from the cupboard and a clean bottle, Steve peeked over at the living room. When he noticed that Holly had crawled over to Vis and was messing with his combat boots, Steve's smile grew. Especially when Vis didn't know how to interact with her.

 _He's gotta learn sometime_ , Steve internally mused as he shook the bottle until the formula was thoroughly mixed. Steve wondered if he should give Vis another minute.

However, once Holly started crying again, Steve rushed through the house to get to her as he reassured, "I'm coming. No need to cry, sweetheart."

Of course, she continued to cry, making Vis look very uncomfortable. Especially as she used Vis's leg to pull herself up, wanting him to pick her up. And because Vis wasn't picking her up, she was quickly approaching a tantrum.

"Shh," Vis tried to quietly soothe and hesitantly patted her slobbery hand. Which only made her want to be picked up more, and therefore, cry more when he didn't.

"Oh, Miss Holly," Steve sing-songed, entering the living room, gaining her attention. Steve watched as she fumbled in her attempts to turn to face him. Managing to stand without holding onto anything for a moment. But eventually, her wobbly, chubby legs gave out and she fell on her bottom.

As her sobs came back full-force, Steve approached her and she lifted her little arms up, so he would hold her. Instantly, he hefted her up in his embrace and let her hold the bottle herself. Only helping her when the bottle started to droop.

Taking a seat on the couch, Steve situated Holly on his lap. Letting her lean back and rest against his chest, Steve grabbed the remote. Gesturing towards the TV, he asked, "Do you mind if I put on something for her?"

Vis blinked, almost as though he hadn't expected Steve to talk to him, let alone ask for his opinion. Shaking his head, Vis allowed, "No, go ahead."

Steve nodded and put on her current favorite show, the late 80s-early 90s animated, _The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh_. Happily, the baby kicked her little legs and clapped her hands as best she could with the bottle and her still learning to do so.

"That's right," Steve smiled, smoothing her curls away from her face and dropping a kiss to the top of his head while he clapped in front of her, "Yay!"

As Holly tilted her head up so she could look at Steve, Vis asked, "How many kids have you fostered?"

Smile growing when Holly grinned around the bottle's nipple, Steve questioned, "At one time or all together?"

"All together," Vis clarified.

"Upwards of 30 kids over four years," Steve answered, smoothing Holly's red curls when she redirected her attention to the flat screen TV over the fireplace.

"Wow," Vis shifted in his seat. Making himself more comfortable, he asked, "How many are you fostering right now?"

"Excluding Wanda, two," Steve explained, glancing over at the older teen. He seemed surprised, and Steve wasn't sure why. He helped Holly with holding her bottle and continued, "But right now we're just waiting for the judge to approve and finalize the adoptions."

Awkwardly, Vis chuckled, "You must really like kids."

Grinning, Steve confirmed, "We love kids."


	21. Twenty-One

**Twenty-One:**

As the two men sat in the living room watching the cartoon bear's shenanigans, Steve tried to get to know Vis more, "So, how long have you and Wanda been together?"

"Going on three years," Vis answered with a small, private smile. The love that was in his expression was easy to see and Steve knew they'd make it. Self-deprecatingly, Vis ran his hand through his shaggy strawberry hair blond and commented, "I bet it's nothing compared to you and your husband."

"Yeah, because we're old," Steve laughed. Accepting the cloth doll when Holly handed him it and cradled the doll in his hands the way he would a real baby, Steve assured Vis, "As long as you work at it, you and Wanda can make it this long, too."

There was a shift in the air around them. Something more solemn as Vis quietly argued, "I'm not sure about that."

"If you want it to work -- and work for it to last -- it will," Steve told him.

Vis refused to look at him as he shook his head and softly admitted, "She deserves better. They both do."

"She told me that you're trying to make a better life for all of you," Steve said, accepting the small apple plush with the happy face. Pretending to take a bite out of the apple, Holly giggled, nearly toppling over in her laughter. Thankfully, she was leaning against Steve's extended leg.

"Of course, she did," Vis shook his head, but a small smile was tugging at his lips. "Always trying to make me sound better than I am."

"I'm sure you're not _that_ bad," Steve teased.

Vis worried his lower lip with his teeth and confessed, "I have a record… Nothing dangerous. But still a record. And it's making it difficult to provide us with a good life."

"If you don't mind me asking," Steve glanced up at the young man, "What did you do?"

"Selling drugs on school grounds… Burglary, trespassing… Disorderly conduct," Vis kept his head ducked, clearly ashamed of his past.

Steve couldn't find it in his heart to judge the young man. It wasn't his place to condemn him for something that he -- possibly -- had to do in order to survive. Remembering back when Luke and Jonas first arrived at their house. The two boys -- along with many of their foster children -- had had a rough life. A rough life where Jonas sacrificed a lot of himself, so Luke could have a childhood. A rough life that came with a record of theft, and assault and battery. Jonas was just doing what he had to in order to survive and provide. And it was a huge relief when his record was expunged.

Same went for Katie who had trespassed and sold drugs, and just did what she felt she had to. And just like with his kids, Steve gave Vis the benefit of the doubt. Growing up, Steve had been lucky to have a mother who loved him, a roof over his head, and food on his plate. He'd be ignorant to think that everyone were as lucky as him.

"I, uh," Vis shook his hair out of his face, almost like a nervous tick, as he assumed, "I suppose you don't want Wanda to keep seeing me now."

"You're not the first kid who's entered this house with a record. In fact," Steve used the sofa to help himself stand from the floor. Heading into the kitchen, he turned the corner to look at the large corkboard on the wall. Taking one of the business cards tacked to it, he returned to the living room.

For a moment, Vis just looked at the extended card. Once he finally took it, Steve clarified, "Dugan's a good guy. He'll help. Whether it's trying to get your record expunged or help you get a job with a company that hires nonviolent offenders."

"And if I tell him _you_ sent me, you both get a cut, right?" Vis suspiciously studied the card.

"No, I don't get any money," Steve good-humoredly scoffed. Taking his place back on the floor, Steve joked, "But if you did tell him I sent you, you'd probably get a stale caramel apple sucker from his years old Halloween stash that he keeps in his desk drawer."

Vis bit back his grin, but slipped the card back into his pocket. Softly, he said, "Thank you."

"Of course," Steve waved off. Then, since his jokes were going so well, he teased, "I do expect you to name the baby after me, though."

That earned a loud chuckle that even managed to surprise Vis, himself. Steve's grin grew and Holly paused her play time to watch the young man. Since Vis's laughter was infectious, Steve started laughing, too. And since Steve was laughing, Holly started giggling.

"What's so funny?"

Turning, Steve found Wanda standing in the entry way. A smile stretching her lips while her brows were furrowed. Casually, she rubbed at her baby bump, seemingly content.

"Nothing," Vis's chuckles finally died out and he subtly gestured towards the empty seat on the floral loveseat beside himself.

"Pops, you're not going to believe this," Jonas boomed as he traveled through the house, "I texted Lucas and he said that he didn't need a ride! I come home to see _him_ and _he_ blows _me_ off!"

"Hey! What are we? Chopped liver?" Sophia sassed, tossing her bag on the kitchen table.

After that was said, Katie's loud laughter broke through and Jonas theatrically tattled, "Katherine's telling the kids what to say!"

"Jonas is being a cry-baby!" Katie retorted.

Steve shook his head and looked at Holly who was watching the direction the voices came from. Steve looked over at the young couple on the loveseat and joked, "Make sure they stay young. I don't care what anyone tells you, babies are easier. Toddlers are worse though."

Since there was so much talking, Holly decided to add her two cents as well and started gibbering while she attempted to stand. Giving her a helping hand, Steve agreed with the baby, "Yes, that's right. And they're just so loud!"

Moving to his knees, Steve hovered his hands behind Holly, so he could catch her if she fell. While he smiled at her success at standing on her own for two seconds, Steve asked Wanda, "How was it? Were they nice to you?"

"Yes, very," Wanda smiled, holding hands with Vis.

"Good," Steve stood and picked Holly up, "Because I'd hate to have to ground them."

The older teens both laughed at that and Steve playfully rolled his eyes as he turned back towards the couple and questioned, "Either of you want a snack?"

"I'm starved," Wanda exaggerated as she accepted Vis's help from the loveseat. "Plus, I've been craving those banana peppers ever since we placed them in the cart."

"Yuck," Vis chuckled, "Out of everything?"

Steve smiled back at the pair as he carried Holly into the kitchen. For a moment, his smile dropped when he found the way Ethan was clutching to Jonas. Setting Holly in the high chair, he walked around the island and opened his arms, offering the six year old an embrace. Immediately, Ethan accepted it and Jonas allowed Steve to take the little boy into his arms.

Once the six year old was comfortably on Steve's hip, Ethan rested his head on Steve's slender shoulder. Steve soothingly swayed from side to side as he encouraged, "Wanna tell me what happened?"

Sniffling, Ethan whispered, "Lance pushed me on the playground."

Harshly clenching his jaw, Steve reminded himself to remain calm as he asked, "Did you tell Miss Hildy?"

Ethan nodded, and Steve questioned, "Did she talk to him?"

Another nod and Steve relaxed a little. Rubbing at Ethan's back, Steve assured, "Then, you did what was right and it was taken care of." Ethan sniffled again and Steve asked, "Does it hurt anywhere?"

For a moment, Steve held his breath as he waited for Ethan's answer. When the little boy shook his head, Steve took in a deep breath of relief. Pressing a kiss to Ethan's forehead, Steve tried to excite the little boy as he playfully questioned, "Do you want to get a cookie before we see bubby?"

Ethan pulled back and nodded, a large missing tooth smile on his face. Leaning forward, Ethan gave Steve a kiss on his cheek and wrapped his arms around his neck to give him a hug, too. Lovingly, Steve returned the hug and kissed the side of his head, just behind the hearing aid. Then, because the six year old was ecstatic about getting to have a cookie before dinner, he squirmed until Steve set him on his feet.

While Steve handed Ethan a bright blue monster sugar cookie covered in little white candy eyes, he looked around the kitchen. Sophia was sitting on Katie's lap across from Vis and Wanda. Wanda was eating a bowl of just banana peppers. Jonas was putting the other groceries away and kept playfully peeking around the fridge door to make silly faces at Holly, who was giggling like a maniac.

As Steve ate a cookie, himself, he couldn't help but think about how lucky he was. Then, as if to remind him of who helped him build this happy, loving family, Bucky rushed upstairs, exclaiming, "I'm here! I made it!" Pausing at the kitchen entryway, he caught his breath. His brown hair was messy and his jeans were still unbuttoned from his haste of changing out of his work clothes, and Steve loved him. Especially when he watched Bucky look over the kitchen with the same adoration as he had. And when their eyes locked, Steve knew that Bucky loved him, too.


	22. Twenty-Two

**Twenty-Two:**

Only living a couple of blocks down the street from where the Homecoming parade drove down, the Barneses decided to walk. Well, kind of. With Sophia getting a piggy-back ride from Katie and Ethan on top of Jonas's broad shoulders, they led the way. In the middle, Wanda walked hand in hand with Vis; both occasionally joking with the four in front. Taking up the rear of the group, Bucky pushed Holly in her jogger stroller and Steve walked beside him, holding onto his arm.

Finally reaching the blocked-off street, the family rounded the corner and tried to find a spot on the sidewalk where they'd all fit. Steve also wanted a spot where they could easily see Luke well enough so he could get a couple of pictures.

As Katie set Sophia down, Steve realized just how close they had come to missing the beginning. Katie took Sophia's hand in hers and smiled when the little girl reached up to take Wanda's free hand in her other. Meanwhile, the police escort led the way down the empty street and Steve couldn't help but notice the four teens visibly ignore them while trying not to seem suspicious.

Thankfully, the parade was beginning. Starting off with the middle school band doing their best as they tried their hand at marching. Steve applauded their effort, just like his kids did. Steve could've sworn he saw some smiles on those young band members' faces, and that made Steve's own lips tug into a smile.

Next came the school clubs. Drama, debate, 4H, writing, and the Gay-Straight Alliance. The Barneses cheered for all of them and a few of his former students on those floats cheered, "Mr. Steve!" Which only made Steve's smile grow and a blush to darken his cheeks. Especially when some of the surrounding families turned to look at him.

Bashfully, Steve turned to hide his face in Bucky's bicep while Bucky joined in, softly cheering, "Mr. Steve! Mr. Steve! Mr. Steve!"

Shaking his head, Steve playfully shoved his husband who only wrapped his arm around him in return. Pulling him close, they redirected their attention to the parade. Already they could hear the high school marching band. And when Steve stood on his toes, he could see the flags from the color guard.

Quickly, Steve took out his cellphone and noticed that Jonas and Katie had theirs out as well. The color guard marched by them, executing their routine as they twirled their royal blue swirl flags, hypnotizing the audience, especially Ethan. The little boy yelled out, "I wanna do that!"

Steve's smile grew at that and his heart started racing when the front row of the band kids came into view. Steve got his phone ready and spotted Cassie with a large tuba wrapped around her torso. From beside the Barnes family, a brown haired man yelled, "Way to go, peanut!"

Briefly, Steve looked at the man standing off to the side of him. An attractive older man proudly watched his child. Steve could relate. Redirecting his attention to the marching band, Steve made sure that he was focusing on the correct area.

As more teens passed, his stomach filled with butterflies when Katie cheered, "Yay! Luke!"

Loudly, Jonas whistled and Ethan tried to do the same, high on his shoulders. Letting go of her sisters' hands, Sophia started clapping. From beside him, Bucky lifted his hand from the stroller to cup around his mouth and cheer, "Yeah, Luke!"

Just in time, Steve snapped a couple of pictures of the teen. Wearing the royal blue uniform as everyone else in the band was, but Steve thought that he looked the cutest. As his father, he could be biased though. Although, Steve was confident that Luke was the best quad drummer. Of course, their neighbors might disagree with all the at-home practicing he had done during the summer and on the weekends.

The Barneses cheered for Luke until the marching band hand passed by them completely. And if when the cheerleaders came behind them, and Steve still wanted to cheer for Luke, that was his prerogative. Even when Sophia looked back at him and said, "I want those things!"

"We'll get you some pom poms later," Bucky promised.

Before Sophia got the chance to question him -- the way she clearly wanted to -- Wanda playfully shook her arm to regain her attention and said, "Look!"

After the football players passed them, it was time for the class floats. First was the freshman float, in all its _Sleeping Beauty_ glory. With a large, moving, paper mache spinning wheel and green faux cotton spiderwebs stretched to act like smoke while a green light shone from the front to give it a more enchanted feel. It all led to some scarecrows in the school colors scattered around the floor of the float. On the backboard, a large quote read, "The other team's so lame, they put us to sleep!"

Bucky chuckled at that as the sophomore float came next. From Jonas's shoulders, Ethan tugged on the older boy's hair as he exclaimed, "WOW!"

And, _wow_ , it was. There, on top of the trailer bed was a huge paper mache frog holding a bedazzled football in the school colors. Around the frog, large paper plants straight out of a swamp, moved as though alive before leading to the backboard that proclaimed, "We're almost there, to another Homecoming win!"

"They did a really good job," Bucky looked on in awe. Steve nodded, staring at the creepy frog that could probably fit their whole family and have room for Tibby, too.

When the junior class float started heading their way, Holly started to get fussy. Despite Bucky moving the stroller back and forth in hopes of appeasing her. Locking the jogger stroller, Bucky pulled up the canopy, and walked around to the front. Unbuckling Holly, Bucky lifted the fussy baby into his arms.

Redirecting his attention to the _Tangle_ inspired float. In the faux meadow, the paper mache sat with a smaller, duplicate victory bell at the window. White and blue braided yarn hair hung down, clearly waiting for someone to climb up it.

"Look!" Sophia exclaimed with a large smile crinkling up to her almond shaped eyes while Ethan yelled, "It's where Pascal lives!"

"'We've got a dream. We've got a dream,'" Bucky sang their slogan to the tune of the Disney song, "'That the bell will ring in our victory!'"

Steve shook his head, but couldn't stop smiling with how content Holly seemed due to her daddy's singing. With her small, chubby hand in her mouth, Holly grinned and leaned closer, so she could momentarily rest her forehead on Bucky's shoulder. And because Steve wanted to remember everything about their children's lives, he took a picture of Holly beaming up at Bucky and Bucky grinning right back at her.

"Papa! Look!" Sophia demanded, gaining Steve's attention as _The Little Mermaid_ senior float drove by. More to the point, there was a hand crafted, abnormally large triton with scarecrows dressed in the other school's colors speared on the triton. To tie it all together, the float playfully threatened, "You poor unfortunate souls, you're gonna lose!"

Steve shook his head and turned back to Bucky and Holly. Taking another second to just soak up the moment and commit it to memory. Then, he faced his family, who started turning away from the street as the parade came to a close and asked, "Anyone want a hot chocolate?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Jonas sassed, reaching up and removing Ethan from his shoulders. Rolling and cracking his neck and shoulders, he stretched his arms high above his head.

"Yuck," Katie commented, her face furrowed in disgust; always hating when people cracked their knuckles and such. As she took Ethan's hand, she suggested, "Make some at home while we make pizza."

"I like that plan," Bucky confirmed while Jonas quoted and mocked, "'Clever girl.'"

Playfully rolling his eyes, Steve wrapped his arm around Jonas's torso while suggesting, "C'mon, let's go."

As they headed for home, Jonas draped his arm around Steve's slender shoulders. Steve couldn't help but think of how happy he truly was. Wishing that he could go back in time to reassure his younger self that someday, it really would get better.


	23. Twenty-Three

**Twenty-Three:**

"I can never get these da--" Steve glanced at the younger kids and quickly corrected "--rn things open."

"Here," Katie offered, holding her hand out across the island. Once Steve gave it to her, she placed one hand at each end and easily twisted the long can. Hearing the, _POP!_ , Katie handed it back to Steve.

"I loosened it for you," Steve joked as he continued twisting it until the Pillsbury Pizza Crust landed on the floured counter.

"Sure," Katie giggled while Jonas commented, "Whatever helps you sleep at night."

Playfully, Steve rolled his eyes, but focused on Ethan and Sophia who were standing on kitchen chairs in front of the counter. Dividing it in half for the pair, Steve asked, "Did you want to use the cookie cutters to make them pumpkins?"

"Yes!" The pair exclaimed, excitedly hopping up and down and causing Steve to nearly have a heart attack when Sophia's chair rocked unsteadily.

"Sophia Rose!" Steve reprimanded while Bucky held the chair of the little boy to stop him, "Ethan Patrick!"

As they stopped, Steve's racing heart took a moment to slow back to its normal, uneven thumping. All they needed was for them to crack their heads open. Steve shook his head, trying to get those images out of his mind. Beside him, Bucky must've known how Steve was feeling because he started rubbing Steve's back.

Leaning over, Bucky kissed Steve's temple and reassured, "It's okay."

Nodding, Steve made sure that the knives were closer to the older teens than the kids. Walking over to the cabinets, Steve pressed down on the baby-lock and pulled open the drawer with the cookie cutters. Stars and hearts. Flowers and candy canes. Even finding the penis shaped ones that Natasha had gotten him for his bachelor party, in the far back of the drawer. Blushing a little, Steve grabbed the pumpkin, ghost, and bat, just to give them some options.

Walking back over to the kids, Steve noticed that Katie was using the cat cookie cutters. While she used one hand to press down on the cutter, she dropped some shredded mozzarella cheese into her mouth. Poor thing, despite being lactose intolerant and her favorite food being cheese. Just like cats. Always loving the things that could hurt her.

Placing the cookie cutters on the counter, Vis politely asked, "May I use the ghost real quick?"

"Sure, ya can," Bucky reached for the ghost cutter to hand it to the young man, both smiling; Bucky's more confident in the moment but encouraged the younger man's all the same.

"Thanks," Vis averted his gaze. Beside him, Wanda gave his back a rub before she went back to eating banana peppers and fresh spinach while constructing her own pizza.

"Geez," Jonas good-humoredly teased, "What're ya tryin' to do? Be number one son?"

Briefly, Vis looked worried. Almost as though he believed that he had offended the other young man. When Katie snorted though and Jonas started chuckling, Vis relaxed. Steve wondered if he should tell his kids to take it easy on Vis. But this was who his kids were. They were sarcastic and sassy and Steve loved them for how they handled themselves in situations that could be considered awkward. And Steve knew that them playfully messing with Vis was bringing him into their world.

They were treating Vis like family.

Ethan's whining regained Steve's attention. Looking down at the little boy, Steve saw that he was struggling with the pizza crust. Sophia had already cut hers out and Steve asked, "Want some help, bub?"

Sniffling, Ethan nodded and Steve brought his hands around Ethan and took hold of his little hands. Guiding him, Steve placed his hands back on the cookie cutter and pushed down. Using his fingers to touch the top and bottom of the cutter where Ethan's fingers couldn't reach, Steve pressed down on the pumpkin cutter while allowing his son to think that _he_ was the one cutting the dough.

Pulling back, Steve removed the cutter and the shaped dough, so Ethan could see that it had worked. Lighting up, Ethan turned to look up at Steve and said, "I did it!" Looking to Bucky, he exclaimed, "Daddy, I did it!"

"Good job, honey!" Bucky encouraged, winking at the little boy.

Proud of himself, Ethan redirected his attention to the leftover dough in front of him, and Steve asked, "Do you want to cut out some more?"

Ethan nodded and Steve helped him cut out a couple more from the leftover pizza crust dough. All the while, Sophia used the other pumpkin cookie cutter. They were a little messy around the edges, but she was doing them herself and she looked up at Steve seeking approval.

"You're doing such a good job, sweetie," Steve encouraged, earning a large grin in reply.

While Bucky free-handedly shaped his own pizza dough into a classic circle, he leaned over and kissed Steve's temple. As he went to focus on his pizza again, Steve turned his head and tilted his chin up. Thankfully, Bucky got the gist and leaned back in to press a kiss to Steve's lips. Then, before Steve could pull back, Bucky dropped a quick succession of kisses to his mouth.

" _Ewww_ ," Jonas exaggerated while Katie mocked a gagging noise.

And since they were acting like that, the little kids copied them. Bucky playfully rolled his eyes and Steve childishly stuck his tongue out at his children. Once they settled down, Steve spooned out some of the infamous Joe Rogers' Slammin' Jammin' Homemade Pizza Sauce onto the crusts and let the little kids spread it around with their fingers.

"Want me to make yours, babe?" Bucky asked, already done with making his own.

"Please," Steve answered, supervising Ethan and Sophia as they started reaching out to touch each other with sauce hands. "If you two don't stop, you're not going to have enough time to eat them before the game."

"Fine," Sophia dramatically sighed, tossing her head back just like her older siblings often did.

Steve shook his head but ducked down and pressed a kiss to her forehead, "Thank you."

"I want a kiss, too, papa," Ethan exclaimed, tipping his head back just like Sophia had.

Just like he had with Sophia, Steve kissed Ethan's forehead. Looking closer at the little boy, Steve spotted sauce smears on his glasses and flour on his cheek. Shaking his head, Steve let Ethan get back to assembling his pizza. Making a mental note to thoroughly wash him once they were done eating.

Sophia glanced over to the side where Vis and Wanda were stationed, she said, "Whoa! What happened to your arm?!"

Which, of course, had everyone look over at Vis. It even had Vis looking down at his own arm. Steve didn't see anything wrong with his arm, but he did notice a tattoo. An impressive piece of metal gears peeking out through faux torn skin being held by fake staples.

As Vis went to hide his arm from view, Sophia looked down at her own arms and asked, "Is that what's inside of us?"

Bucky barked out a laugh and Steve said, "No, honey. It's a tattoo. Just like what daddy and I have. Just like what Katie has."

"What?" Katie stopped eating olives and her eyes widened. Then, she narrowed her eyes at Jonas and accused, "You tattled!"

"No, I didn't," Jonas defended himself, looking equally as surprised.

Rolling his eyes, Steve explained, "We follow Mya on instagram."

"I need a new best friend," Katie muttered. Telling her parents, "I was going to tell you."

"It's okay," Bucky assured. Chuckling, "At least we've been in your position before, so we can understand."

"Hey," Steve took a step away from his husband as though physically distancing himself from that situation and mockingly defended himself, "My mom knew when I got tatted."

Feigning offense, Bucky said, "We're supposed to be a team."

Steve shook his head and Ethan asked, "What's a tattoo?"

"It's a picture on your skin," Wanda explained.

Actually offended, Ethan looked at the adults in the room and demanded, "I want a picture on me!"

"When you're older," Steve told him while Bucky promised, "I'll even get one with you!"

That brought Ethan's grin back as he turned to beam up at Bucky as he excitedly questioned, "Really?!"

"Yup," Bucky confirmed, winking at him.

Sophia asked Vis, "Did you get your tattoo with your daddy, too?"

A flash of despair crossed Vis's face and Steve wanted to immediately apologize for his daughter. As much as Steve loved children -- and his more specifically -- he hated how tactless they were. Especially in moments like these.

"No," Vis weakly smiled at the eight year old, "I wish that I did though."

Wanda rubbed his back, and Sophia offered, "Maybe you can get one with my daddy. He's a good daddy. Papa is too."

Bucky leaned over to kiss Sophia's cheek in a silent thanks. Before Ethan could demand for one, Bucky kissed his cheek, too. Vis's smile grew and he asked, "You'd share them with me?"

"'Course," Sophia shrugged as though it was the easiest decision ever. And, of course, why wouldn't it be. She'd been sharing Bucky and Steve with kids since the very moment that she arrived at their home. So, it was only logical for her to continue doing so.

A wet sniffle came from Wanda, but Holly showed her up by knocking over her bowl with the tiny, bite-size pasta. Instantly, Bucky stopped assembling his and Steve's pizzas as he took care of the fussy baby. Meanwhile, Steve picked the overturned bowl off the floor and placed it in the sink as he grabbed some paper towels.

As Steve started wiping up the noodles and red sauce, Vis crouched down to help. Steve tried to stop him, "You don't have to do that."

"I don't mind," Vis grinned. Then, he teased, "Gotta get used to it eventually, yeah?"

Steve smirked and agreed, "Yeah, I guess you do."


	24. Twenty-Four

**Twenty-Four:**

With Holly on his hip, Bucky led the way to the bleachers. Steve held Ethan and Sophia's hands, and followed closely behind. Glancing over his shoulder, he made sure that his older kids were still with them. However, Katie had been stopped by some younger friends from her high school volleyball days. Momentarily, Steve slowed, ready to stop, but Katie noticed and she waved them on.

Nodding, Steve faced the front, following Bucky. From behind them, Wanda said, "I'm going to find the restroom."

"Want me to go with you?" Vis asked while Jonas assured, "We'll save you a seat."

As they weaved in and out of people, Jonas took Sophia's hand to make it easier on Steve. Over the loud crowd already there waiting for the game to start, Steve questioned, "Are they here yet?"

Bucky was scanning the crowd and said, "I don't see 'em."

Gazing down at the sea of blue and white apparel, a voice yelled, "STEVE! BUCKY!"

Looking in the direction of the familiar voice, Steve found Mandy waving her arms high above her head. Beside her, her husband, Danny, waved one arm while his other kept hold on their three year old daughter, Rory.

With his free hand, Steve grabbed Bucky's royal blue hoodie, making his husband stop. Letting go, Steve pointed over to their family where Tibby was now standing. Since Steve was there at the start of the aisle, he didn't want to hold up any of the other game attendees, and led the way down the concrete steps.

"Grandpa!" Ethan exclaimed, running past his aunt and uncle to climb on George.

Steve shook his head, but the smile stayed on his face as he sat down on the chilly, aluminum bleachers beside Mandy. Over the volume of everyone talking around them, Steve asked, "Where's Becca?"

"Ella had an allergic reaction to the new laundry detergent, so they decided to sit tonight out," Mandy explained.

Instantly, Steve took his phone out and sent a quick text to Becca to let her know they were thinking of her and wishing for a quick recovery for their former foster daughter, now legal niece. As Bucky sat down beside him, he took out the blankets they brought. Steve helped him shake the thick fleece blanket out and draped it over both Bucky's and Holly's laps.

"Daddy, it's cold," Sophia complained once she sat down in between Steve and Bucky.

To help buffer some of that chill from the aluminum bleacher seat, Steve had her stand so he could wrap the blanket around her small frame. Playfully, Steve rubbed his hands over her arms until she giggled, then he helped her climb onto the seat. Not long after, Sophia nuzzled into Steve's side and he wrapped his arm around her.

Jonas sat down next, shimmying his shoulders from the early October evening breeze. Bucky reached over to rub his back to warm him up while Steve took out another blanket from their bag. Shaking it out, Steve passed it over to the young man. However, Katie intercepted it when she sat down next to her brother.

Even though she shared, Jonas still jokingly complained, "No, you think you can come here and ste--"

"What the frick, Joni?!"

Steve, Bucky, Jonas, Katie, and even Holly turned to find Tibby standing there. Teasing, she gestured to her own blue curls and asked, "Trying to steal my look?"

"In my defense," Jonas pushed his midnight blue twist locs peeking out from his gray beanie away from his face. "The last time I saw you, you had orange curls."

"And the last time we saw you, you had purple hair," Bucky commented, nuzzling against Holly to both keep her warm and feeling to see if she was warm enough.

"Ya know, you really need to post more selfies," Katie teased, when Tibby and Sarah took the empty seats in front of them.

Tibby stuck her tongue out and unwrapped her large, hot pretzel. Turning to look at Steve, Sophia said, "Papa, I want a pretzel!"

"You just had pizza," Bucky good-naturedly scoffed.

When she started to pout, Steve leaned closer and suggested, "Maybe if you ask Auntie Tibs real nice, she'll share hers with you."

"Auntie Tibs, can I have some of your pretzel, please?" Sophia asked.

Happily, Tibby ripped some off for her, turning around to hand it to her. Sarah turned around as well so she could ask Steve, "Where's the new one?"

"Wanda," Steve corrected with a shake of his head and a chuckle under his breath. "Her name is Wanda, and she went to use the restroom."

"Wanda," Sarah repeated, nodding, trying to put it to memory. Then, she asked, "How've things been going? Is she fitting in?"

Steve nodded, "Yeah, I think so. She's been a lot of help and she's a sweet girl."

"That's good," Sarah encouraged. Looking to George and Winifred, she asked, "Have you met Wanda yet?"

The pair shook their heads and Ethan nearly toppled off George's lap in his excitement, "I love Wanda!"

"You do?!" Sarah playfully widened her eyes as she reached up to hold Ethan's extended hand.

Ethan nodded his confirmation and Winifred mused, "Then, she must be pretty special, huh?"

Ethan nodded, "She is!"

Sarah smiled, but when the marching band from the other end of the bleachers started playing the school song, she turned back around. Just in time, too, to see the cheerleaders carrying out a large paper banner for the football players to burst through. A smile tugged at Steve's lips as he read the paper banner:

_Trick or Treat  
Smell our cleats  
Eagle Pride  
Can't be beat_

"That's cute," Bucky leaned over to tell Steve. Steve nodded and Bucky pressed a kiss to the top of Sophia's hat-covered head.

The cheerleaders stood on either side and started shaking the metallic royal blue pom poms to hype the crowd and the football players. Soon, the game announcers introduced, "Let's hear it for the seven time National High School Football Champions, the Soaring Edison Eagles!"

The crowd stood and started cheering for the players as they ripped through the banner and ran onto the field. A couple of the players had a hop to their steps while the team approached their bench. Steve couldn't help but smile and little wider at that.

"I can't see!" Sophia complained as she stood on the ground.

Being in the third row, Steve figured she'd be able to see better once everyone sat down, but crouched down to ask, "Do you want to sit with Mimi and Auntie Tibs?"

Sophia hid her smile with the blanket and sheepishly nodded. Steve nodded and tapped on Sarah's shoulder. When she turned around, he leaned forward, "Soph can't see."

Extending her hands towards the little girl, Sarah wiggled her fingers and made a silly face. Laughing, Sophia took Sarah's hand and climbed onto the aluminum bleacher seat. For a moment just standing there with the blanket around her shoulders and Mimi's arm around her waist, they watched the game start.

Once they started sitting down, Katie leaned over, "I'm gonna head to concessions. Anyone want something?"

"Coffee," Steve requested while Bucky said, "Hot chocolate."

Turning to the little boy, Steve questioned Ethan, "You want a hot chocolate?"

Ethan nodded and cuddled George further. Steve asked his in-laws, "You want anything?"

When they declined the offer -- apart from Mandy requesting a hot chocolate for Rory -- Steve leaned forward, "You guys want anything?"

Even though Sophia was sharing Tibby's pretzel, the little girl shook her head. Tibby leaned back and showed Steve her thermos, "I have some _special_ cocoa. And maybe, if you're nice, I'll share it with you if you get me another pretzel."

Giving Steve and Bucky an exaggerated wink, Tibby placed the thermos by her feet. While Bucky laughed and Steve shook his head, Sophia asked, "Can I have some special cocoa?"

"No!" The adults surrounding her answered.

With wide eyes, Sophia looked around at her family and sassed, "Geez, all I want is some hot chocolate!"

"Then, I'll get you your own," Katie assured, standing in the aisle.

"Find Wanda and Vis, too?" Bucky asked, shifting a fussy Holly until she was standing on his thighs the way she wanted to.

Since there was so much that Katie would have to carry back, and he wanted to make sure that Wanda and Vis were okay, Steve stood too. Bucky's brows furrowed as he looked up at Steve and Steve ducked down to kiss his lips and the top of Holly's hat-covered head.

"Can I get a chili dog with onions, please?" Jonas called out.

Nodding, Steve gave him a thumbs up as the pair headed up the large steps behind Katie. Around groups that really should've been sitting or standing elsewhere instead of blocking the aisle. Up to the very top where they had to walk single file since there were more people milling around up there either looking for their loved ones or more frustratingly, just watching the game.

Once they got to the reserved band section, the pair stepped off the concrete path. On the grassy hill, Steve and Katie leaned on the railing beside the bleachers. Steve asked, "Do you want something to drink?"

Looking around to see if anyone was paying them attention, Luke leaned closer to his family, "What are you doing?"

"Seeing if you want something to drink," Steve reiterated.

"No one else's dad is coming to check on them," Luke looked around again, his eyes wide.

Steve's chest clenched. Luke wasn't the first kid to be embarrassed, nor the first who tried to fit in with all the other kids. But he was one of the kids they cared for the longest. And it was in these moments where Steve wished he had let that little, eleven year old fifth grader that Luke used to be, proudly show him off just a little more.

"You sure you don't want a hot chocolate or something?" Katie asked, crossing her arms as she fought back a chill.

"Ya takin' orders?" A blond with green braces mocked.

A red hue colored Luke's dark olive-brown cheeks and Steve grit his teeth while Katie beside him narrowed her eyes. To stop her from saying anything -- like father, like daughter -- Steve touched her wrist. Luckily, she got the hint, but she did turn to walk down the other side of the hill to the concession stand.

Since Luke didn't want anything, Steve quietly told him, "I'll see you later, sweetie. Break a leg out there tonight."

Bashfully, Luke smiled, "Thanks, Pops."

Steve reached through the railing to give Luke's shoulder a comforting squeeze. Wanting to support him more, but not wanting to embarrass him further, Steve kept it to just the tender touch. Then, he turned and tried to catch up to Katie.


	25. Twenty-Five

**Twenty-Five:**

Finding Wanda and Vis had been a bit of a challenge. With Katie not finding Wanda in the restroom, and Steve not finding Vis in the other either, Steve's heart started racing. Fearing that they ran away. Especially when they didn't find the couple in the concession line either.

Steve's heart was palpitating and his hands were clammy as he frantically gazed around the area in hopes of seeing the older teens. Katie lightly slapped on his arm to gain his attention while she said, "Over there."

Quickly Steve followed Katie's gaze and his stomach dropped. There, the pair stood, loosely surrounded by menacing looking young men. It didn't take a genius to figure out that they were members of the gang. And it was even clearer by the way that Vis was standing in front of Wanda, as if to protect her from the man yelling in Vis's face.

"Stay here," Steve ordered. Without even hesitating, Steve started to cross the lawn to them.

Moving around groups and trying not to get bulldozed over by the little kids running around. The butterflies in his stomach transformed into angry wasps and the hair at the back of his neck stood up. Everything in him was telling him to stay away from that group. But they were messing with his foster daughter and the father of her child, and Steve would rather die right then and there than not help them.

Especially when he got close enough to hear what the young man was saying.

"Maybe I should chain her to the fucking wall so you don't have a reason to fucking leave," the man Steve assumed was Vis's older brother sneered. "Or better yet, cut her up and feed her to you, so she'll be with you until you shit her out. What do you think?"

"I'm not a kid anymore, Silvan!" Vis got right into his brother's face. "You can't fucking tell me what to do anymore!"

Vis's brother, Silvan, surprised Steve as he barked out a loud laugh. The young men surrounding them started laughing too, and it made goosebumps form on Steve's skin in fear and uncertainty. How scared Wanda looked as she stood behind Vis, also didn't help.

"You think you're so big and bad because you knocked up some fucking whore who opened her legs to everyone?" Silvan aggressively scoffed. Leaning closer he mocked, "Are you even sure you're the father?"

"Hey!" Steve shouted, gaining the attention of the group. "Is there a problem here?"

Taking a step back from Vis, Silvan turned to evaluate Steve. Giving Steve's petite frame a glance before breaking out into more laughter. Steve balled his hands into fists at his sides. Despite wanting nothing more than beating the living shit out of the asshole, Steve refrained. Even if it was extremely difficult for himself to do so.

"Listen, I don't have anything with you, so I suggest you turn around and forget about us," Silvan gave Steve an out.

"That's not going to happen," Steve held his ground.

"Yeah? And why's that?" Silvan asked, stepping closer to Steve.

Surprisingly enough, Vis side-stepped to keep himself in a position to protect Steve, if he needed it. Simultaneously, Steve appreciated and hated the gesture. After all, he didn't want Vis to get hurt either.

"I'm Wanda's foster father," Steve answered.

"Ultron, maybe we should leave," one of the cronies commented.

Silvan, Ultron, whatever the fuck, ignored his friend and mocked, "And you're letting her see a criminal? What kind of father are you?"

"A damn good one," Wanda said, taking a step closer as though she was going to protect Steve, too.

Vis's brother rolled his eyes and declared, "You shouldn't trust my brother. Ya never know what he might be plotting."

For a moment they all just stood there, and Steve couldn't help but feel like that was a threat. He also couldn't help but be reminded of the man that made his late teens and early twenties a living hell. Thankfully though, Silvan turned and led his _friends_ off the school grounds.

Steve didn't take his eyes off the group. Watching as they climbed into a sleek black SUV with tinted windows. Steve kept watching them as the vehicle pulled off and drove down the street.

Once they were too far gone to still be seen, Steve finally looked over the teens and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Wanda answered with a nod while she rubbed her baby bump.

Since Vis didn't say anything, Steve questioned, "Vis?"

Vis was still watching the direction his brother drove off in and he reached up to scratch the back of his neck as he suggested, "Maybe I should leave."

"What?" Wanda asked, brows furrowed as she placed her hands on her hips.

Looking at her apologetically, Vis clarified, "I've already ruined --"

"You didn't ruin anything," Steve corrected. "Now, if you really want to leave, I'm not going to stop you. But if you're only doing it because you think you're not wanted here, I'm going to have to disagree. You leaving is what your brother is hoping for. He wants you to doubt yourself and not trust what _your_ values are. If you leave because you've been manipulated into believing him, he wins."

Wanda wrapped her arm around Vis's waist and Steve continued, "If you want to stay though, Katie and I were going to order some food. Some hot chocolates. A coffee. Ya know, if you'd like something, too."

Worrying his lower lip, Vis asked, "You're really gonna let me stay?"

"Yes," Steve casually answered. "I'm trusting that you're the good kid that you've shown yourself to be today. Don't break that."

"I won't," Vis sincerely promised.

"Good," Steve smiled and started leading the couple towards the concessions booth.

As they got closer to Katie, Steve spotted Bucky and Jonas as they rushed over to Katie and paused. Katie told them something and gestured over to where Wanda, Vis, and Steve were. Bucky jogged to meet them halfway. His eyes assessing once he stood in front of Steve.

Once he didn't see any bruises or blood or even a hair out of place, Bucky asked, "Everyone okay?"

Vis nodded and Wanda said, "Hungry, but okay."

"Then we better get something," Steve encouraged herding the teens towards the concessions where Jonas and Katie were already standing in line.

Probably sensing that Steve needed to talk to Bucky, Wanda took Vis's hand and led him away. Bucky took Steve's hand and laced their fingers together as he questioned, "So, what the hell just happened?"

"Vis's brother and some of his _friends_ joined him," Steve answered, dropping Bucky's hand, so he could wrap his arm around his husband's waist while Bucky wrapped his arm around Steve's slender shoulders.

"Yeah, and how'd that go?" Bucky asked, slowing their pace, so they could talk longer.

Steve shook his head, "Horribly. He called Wanda a whore. Then, he tried to convince _me_ that Vis is not only a troublemaker, but that _I'm_ a bad parent in letting Wanda still see him."

Bucky tightened his grip and ducked down to press a kiss to Steve's temple, "You know you're not actually a bad parent, right."

Rolling his eyes, Steve assured, "Yes, I know." Leaning further into his husband, Steve beamed up at him and said, "Wanda even stood up for me."

"She did?" Bucky grinned, leaning in so his face was close to Steve's. Steve nodded and Bucky damn near preened before pressing a kiss to Steve's mouth. Once he pulled back, Bucky removed Steve's beanie and ruffled his hair, "Then, I guess it doesn't matter what I think, huh."

Swatting at his husband as he stepped out of Bucky's grasp, Steve clarified, "Of course, it matters. Ya know, when you're not being a jerk!"

"Hey, I'm not the punk who almost got into a fight with an actual gang! A _gang_ , Steven! Do you even know what they're known for doing? Hurting people who get in their way!" Bucky defended himself, taking hold of Steve's wrist and pulling him in again.

Steve tilted his head back so he could look at him and knew that Bucky was scared about everything that could've happened. Reaching up to turn Bucky's face towards himself, Steve reassured, "I'm okay. We're all okay."

Bucky nodded and Steve stood on his tiptoes to press a kiss to Bucky's scruffy cheek. Taking Steve's hand, he brought it to his chest and made sure Steve was looking at him as he said, "If they try to start something again, I want _you_ to text me."

"You got it," Steve easily agreed, kissing Bucky one more time. Taking his hand again, he led his husband over to the concession line where their children were waiting. All the while giving Bucky's hand a reassuring squeeze. Knowing that Bucky was going to worry no matter what, so Steve tried to assuage his concerns. It was really the least that he could do.


	26. Twenty-Six

**Twenty-Six:**

"E-D-I," the cheerleaders led the cheer, "S-O-N! Edison Eagles Soaring Again!"

Bouncing a fussy Holly on his hip, Bucky cheered along with them, "E-D-I! S-O-N! Edison Eagles Soaring Again!"

Sharing the non chili-cheese covered crinkle fries with Holly, Steve chanted along with the next cheer, "Hey! Hey, you! You know what to do! You gotta bounce with the blue and --" even swiveling his hips the same way the cheerleaders did "-- wiggle with the white!"

Feeling Bucky's eyes on him, Steve glanced up at his handsome husband. His handsome husband who was shamelessly checking him out. Not that Steve minded. Not like Steve, himself, hadn't done so once or twice… or fifty times before. Instead of rolling his eyes like he normally did, Steve waited until their eyes locked and leaned in to kiss him.

When Steve pulled back, Bucky opened his mouth. Silently asking for a fry, and who was Steve to deny him? Making sure that it had plenty of sauce and cheese, Steve lifted it up and placed it into Bucky's mouth. As Bucky chewed the crinkle fry, Steve mocked Bucky's voice, "Thanks, babe." Then, he replied to himself, as himself, "No problem, dear. You know that I live to serve you."

In reply, Bucky rolled his eyes before he winked. All the while, Holly talked her baby gibberish with a messy face and the fry smushed and soggy in her little fist. Steve encouraged the ten month old, "Yeah?"

"Come on, Eagles! What's our battle cry?!" The cheerleaders started leading another cheer.

Steve kept his attention on the baby girl, making faces, while chanting along, "V-I-C-T-O-R-Y! That's our Eagle battle cry!"

Earning a smile and a giggle from Holly, Steve felt accomplished and redirected his attention to the game. It was getting close to halftime, which was the real reason why the Barneses were there. In his anxiousness, Steve shoved more greasy fries into his mouth.

"Eagles! The Best of the best! Here to shine! From now till the end of the line! We've down it before! We'll do it again! Come on, Eagles! Bring home the win!"

Both Bucky and Steve turned to look at Jonas who knew the cheer word-for-word. The pair exchanged a look when the young man cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled, "LET'S GO, EAGLES!"

Chuckling, Steve turned to press his forehead into Bucky's broad shoulder. Shaking his head because he loved their son and his enthusiasm.

Then, the whistle blew. Steve peeked up to watch the football players head over to their coaches. As they started for the locker rooms, the halftime show performers made their way for the field. Worrying his lip, Steve located Luke and hoped his son knew that so many people were routing for him tonight. Hoped he knew that even if the performance wasn't as perfect as Luke always wanted everything he did to be, that his family was so proud of him.

Steve watched as the color guard dressed in Jack Skellington unitards carried out their flags, setting them where they needed to be for the show. The dance team in asymmetrical Sally tunics carried out their own props of foam tombstones, causing Steve's brows arched curiously. But it was the drum majors pushing along a custom podium with a familiar paper mache mountain with a swirled top, that got Steve and the rest of the Barnes family excited for the show the students would be performing.

"No way!" Tibby excitedly turned around to face Steve and Bucky as she accused, "You didn't tell me they were doing _this_!"

"We didn't know," Steve defended them while Bucky clarified, "He was trying to keep it a surprise."

"At least now we know why he kept it a secret," Jonas shrugged.

"Guess so," Steve scoffed, eyes scanning for his son.

"Let's hear it for the four time Super Regional Bands of America Champions, the Soaring Eagles Marching Band!" The announcer introduced them, "Performing _The Nightmare Before Christmas._ Led by the drum majors, Harley Keener, Betty Brant, and Cindy Moon!"

Sophia excitedly gasped at hearing that and turned to look at her dads, " _The Nightmare Before Christmas_!"

"That's what they said," Steve smiled, taking a step closer. With Sophia standing on the bleacher seat, she was almost as tall as Steve. "Look at their costumes! They're pretty, huh?"

As Steve wrapped his arms around the eight year old, Ethan shouted, "Look, papa! There's Luke!"

Looking behind him to where Ethan was on Jonas's hip, Steve followed where the six year old was pointing and found Luke. Not being able to do anything except feel so proud of the freshman.

"Go, Luke!" Steve cheered while his brother-in-law, Danny, loudly _woo-hoo-_ ed.

Steve wasn't even sure if Luke could hear them from his spot closest to guest bleachers. Of course, that wasn't going to stop them from cheering for him though. The Barneses were already a loud, lively bunch long before Steve met them, and with them growing up and having kids, it only made them louder. Especially in regards to their children. Even Wanda and Vis were enthusiastically cheering for Luke.

Once everyone was in their starting position, Harley turned on the top of the creative platform. Giving the signal to the announcers that they were ready. Steve's gaze went back to Luke as the band started playing _The Nightmare Before Christmas_ overture. It was almost impressive how in sync they were, but Steve knew just how much time Luke put into his part, so he could only imagine how much everyone else did.

As the band continued playing, they started marching, forming rows that moved so fluidly that it was almost hypnotizing. The color guard picked up their white flags, revealing that they were meant to be the beloved ghost dog, Zero. With floppy ears and an orange light-up nose, and everything. Twirling the flags and tossing them high in the air. Marching and moving along with the band as they made their way over to the faux graveyard.

The color guard members leapt between the rows of foam tombstone. Each one they passed, a person from the dance team popped up. Jumping into the air as they kept their legs parallel to the ground and were able to touch their toes. Once the color guard was out of the way, the dance team performed a series of back handsprings.

"Well, shit," Bucky commented, and Steve nodded; also impressed by the precision.

"Papa, I want to do that!" Sophia told him, her jaw open in complete awe as she slightly turned in Steve's grasp to look up at him.

Steve couldn't blame her and he dropped a kiss to the top of her head as he agreed, "Okay. I'll look into some classes."

"Okay!" Sophia exclaimed. In silent reply, Steve held his finger up to his lips to shush her and pointed to the football field.

When Luke came into view, Steve whispered in her ear, "Look! It's bubby!"

Sophia wiggled in her excitement and shuffled her feet as she danced. To make sure that she didn't fall, Steve tightened his grasp around her torso and swayed them from side-to-side. It was a little off-beat to the marching band's rendition of the beautiful _Jack and Sally Montage_ , but Steve wasn't necessarily known for his rhythm.

Content in the moment, Steve kissed Sophia's temple and watched the interpreted choreography tell the story of the music. Every so often, Steve's gaze would search for Luke and smile. His son was healthy and happy and doing exactly what he wanted to do. And with all of his kids there, he knew that same was true for them as well.

Reaching up, Sarah rubbed Steve's back. Not for the first time, Steve understood what Sarah had to be feeling every time she saw _him_ succeed. He got it. Long after his angsty adolescence and almost entirely done with his short temper, he got it. Why it hurt Sarah when _he_ was hurt. And more so why Sarah was happy when _he_ was.

Removing one of his arms from around Sophia, he wound it around Sarah's torso and brought her in. Thankful for everything that she had taught him in life and how many more lessons he could still learn from her. And instead of teasing Sarah for crying at watching her grandson perform in the high school marching band, Steve leaned over and kissed her cheek. If a tear escaped his own eyes at seeing his son perform, then that was his own business.


	27. Twenty-Seven

**Twenty-Seven:**

"Representing the junior class," the announcer introduced the next boy/girl couple on the homecoming court. A girl with black hair in a purple halter dress with a tulle bottom that complimented her sun-kissed complexion, "Katherine Bishop. Daughter of Derek and Heather Bishop."

As the crowd applauded, the announcer introduced the boy in the snazzy gray suit who's arm was linked with Katherine's. The bright lights glinted off his shiny dark-black bald head, almost looking like it was sprinkled with glitter, "With Elijah Bradley. Son of Sarah Bradley."

Causally, the pair crossed the field and took their place beside the second sophomore couple. Steve enjoyed looking over each of them. The girls in floor-length gowns. Some more poufy with a hoop skirt. Others in more form-fitting ones. The boys also looked handsome in their suits. One of the sophomore boys stood in their marching band uniform, and Steve couldn't help but smile at that.

Approaching the blue and white balloon arch, Cassie stood in her royal blue marching band uniform minus the tall cylindrical hat with the metallic silver tassel plume. Pausing in the archway so the photographer could take a picture of them, Cassie was panting and her alabaster cheeks were flushed. Steve assumed that she was exhausted from the halftime show and having to rush around to meet up with her homecoming court partner.

Cassie fixed a smile on her face and the announcer started again, "Also representing the junior class, Cassandra Lang. Daughter of Scott Lang and Maggie and Jim Paxton."

"Way to go, peanut!" A man loudly cheered, causing Cassie's grin to grow. Causing Steve's grin to grow, too, as he looked towards the middle of the bleachers where the cheer came from.

"With David Alleyne. Son of Christopher and Dorothy Alleyne," the announcer introduced, regaining Steve's attention to the boy with warm medium reddish-brown skin in a mustard yellow suit jacket.

Jonas let out a low whistle as he commented, "Look at his fade. I need to find out who his barber is."

Steve grinned at that and watched as that couple joined the other couples. All the girls -- barring Cassie -- was in elegant dresses. Most of them floor-length. Some of them satin. Some having tulle skirts.

"They're princesses," Sophia said, in awe.

Steve kissed her baby-chubby, round cheek, and agreed, "It's just like the costumes in the make-believe chest, huh?"

Sophia nodded, agreeing. Then, she shook her head, "Those are prettier!"

Steve gave her another kiss and watched as the other boy/girl couples lined up. One of the senior girls in her long sleeve blue and white cheer uniform. With the senior boys, two out of the five couples were in their dirty, grass-stained blue and white football uniform. But the senior that really caught Steve's eye was the boy with the umber, dark yellow-brown black complexion with the bright white mohawk in the blue satin floor-length gown.

It gained Ethan's, too.

From behind Steve, Ethan exclaimed, "He's wearing a dress!"

Steve turned to look back at the six year old while Jonas confirmed, "Yeah, he is! Isn't that cool?"

Bucky moved closer and assured, "See? You can wear all the dresses you want, bub."

"I want that one!" Ethan exclaimed, almost tumbling out of Jonas's arms in his excitement.

"Easy," Bucky warned, ready to catch their son if he actually did squirm his way out of Jonas's grip. Even with Holly still on his hip. Sweetly, Bucky agreed, "We'll try and find one."

"Okay!" Ethan cheered.

Steve glanced back at him again and gave him a wink, which earned him a smile that crinkled all the way up to his eyes and even moved his thick glasses. Playfully, Jonas ruffled Ethan's white-blond hair and kissed his rosy cheek when the six year old complained. When Steve turned back to watch the ceremony, his heart was full.

Even more so when the senior boy in the dress won homecoming king and bypassed the girl who was crowned queen to dip the boy beside her. Giving the football player a passionate kiss that made the Barneses cheer even louder.

"For Christ's sake, this is supposed to be a family event!"

Steve unwrapped his arms from Sophia's body and turned to look at the person behind them. Narrowing his eyes at the woman. After all, Steve had been dealing with these types of comments since before he even came out. And he didn't want his children to experience such prejudices.

Jonas glared at the woman and Bucky opened his mouth to say something, but Katie beat him to it, "And what exactly makes it not, 'family friendly?'"

"It's just not _right_ ," the woman stated. Then, this woman in her, _Number One Football Mom_ , sweatshirt gave Steve and Bucky a pointed look, "It indoctrinates the youth and spreads a perverted agenda."

"You don't know what the fuck you're talking about," Katie said, stepping onto the aluminum bench seat so she was physically towering over the woman. Even though that definitely wasn't unlikely before, but it got _her_ point across.

A point that the woman obviously didn't approve of as she asked Bucky, "You're going to let your daughter use such foul language?"

"It's a part of the indoctrination," Bucky mocked.

"Ya know, teach them to stand up for themselves and others in the face of adversity," Steve added.

Beside the woman, a man, presumably her husband, tried to get her to mind her business. And while Steve would often be angry by anyone trying to stifle someone else, he had no issue with this particular instance. In fact, Steve hoped that Football Mom would listen to him and mind her own business. They were, after all, trying to have a fun night out supporting their children. This was the last thing any of them should be doing.

Crossing her arms, the woman rolled her eyes before averting her gaze back to the field where the game was getting ready to start again. Steve let out a breath of relief and Katie climbed down from the bench seat, but she didn't go back to the spot she had been in. No, Katie stayed in the spot between Jonas and Bucky while remaining behind Steve. Protecting him. Protecting _them_.


	28. Twenty-Eight

**Twenty-Eight:**

Noticing the homecoming king walking by hand-in-hand with the football player he kissed, Ethan shouted, "Papa, look!"

Eyes widening, Steve turned around to shush the six year old. Hoping that the boys didn't hear them and didn't take any offense. Seeing the way Ethan was looking at them, Steve asked, "Do you want to go tell him how pretty his dress is? He might really like to hear that."

Ethan nodded and Jonas handed Ethan over to Steve. Situating the six year old on his hip, Steve glanced over just in time to watch the boys make their way up the cement steps. They had already passed their rows, but Steve figured that the least they could do was congratulate and compliment them.

Carefully squeezing his way past their loved ones, Steve briefly startled when Bucky gave his bum an affectionate pat. In retaliation, Steve playfully narrowed his eyes at his husband, who only blew a kiss in reply. Not wanting to miss the teens, Steve quickly made his way out to the aisle and started up the wide steps.

However, it wasn't a secret that Steve's legs were short, and these teens were tall, so they had already reached the sidewalk leading back down the hill from the bleachers by the time that Steve reached the middle. Once he finally did reach the top of the bleachers and started heading down the sidewalk, he was lucky that a group of their friends had stopped them.

Not wanting to be rude, Steve hung back while the boys conversed with their friends. Pressing his forehead to Ethan's, Steve made a silly face causing him to smile. Leaning in, Ethan kissed Steve's cheek and tightened his grip around Steve's neck.

As Steve rubbed his back, he realized that the group of friends were heading up the sidewalk towards the bleachers. Starting to walk again, Steve politely called out, "Excuse me."

The boys paused and turned to look at Steve. Smiling, Steve explained, "My son wanted to tell you how pretty your dress is."

Seeming comforted by that, the teens backtracked to them, and Steve softly encouraged the little boy, "You got this, bub."

"I like your hair," the homecoming king complimented Ethan. Clearly trying to ease the six year old out of his shyness.

"Me too," the other teen agreed, then he leaned into the king. The bulky football pads made him seem intimidating. The way he teased the other boy made him more approachable, "At least his is natural."

Rolling his eyes, the king introduced them, "I'm Robin. This is my boyfriend, Derek."

"I'm Steve and this is Ethan," Steve introduced, rubbing Ethan's back.

Ethan's face was still buried in Steve's neck until Derek said, "No way! That's my little brother's name!"

"Really?" Ethan softly questioned.

"Yup!" Derek grinned.

Ethan smiled and pushed his glasses back up his nose. Asking, "Does your brother have eyes and ears?"

Both boys seemed confused and Steve subtly pointed at Ethan's glasses and hearing aids. The pair had a silent, _Oh!_ , moment and Derek said, "No, but he's not as cool as you."

At that, Steve was positive that Ethan's rosy cheeks weren't simply due to the weather. Knowing for a fact that he was feeling more comfortable, Ethan finally said, "I like your dress. It's really pretty."

"Thank you," Robin grinned. Gripping the side of the satin gown, Robin bowed. That earned a giggle from Ethan and Robin asked, "Do you have any dresses?"

Eagerly, the six year old nodded, "We have a pretend-play chest and Sophia lets me wear her Elsa nightgown sometimes."

"Is Sophia your sister?" Derek questioned.

Another nod from Ethan and Robin smiled, "Sounds like she's a pretty cool sister."

"She is!" Ethan confirmed.

Steve smiled, watching all of this. When a breeze blew past them, Ethan leaned into Steve for further warmth while Robin visibly shivered. Of course, Steve didn't imagine that the boy was very warm considering the halter style left his arms exposed. And once Ethan yawned, Steve knew that he should stop bugging the teens.

"We better get back to our seats," Steve finally stated, "Thank you, and congratulations."

"Thank you," both teens smiled and waved goodbye to Ethan.

Switching Ethan to his other hip, Steve rubbed at Ethan's back. Hoping that if the six year old remembered anything about that night, he would remember Derek and Robin and how kind the two had been. As Steve turned to head back for their seats, he stayed put. Sarah, Wanda, Vis, Bucky, and Jonas were coming straight for them.

Both Holly and Sophia were passed out, and Bucky said, "I think we should leave. It's cold, it's getting late, and the little ones aren't lasting."

"Are you sure it's not just you?" Steve asked around a yawn.

Bucky yawned and teased, "You're one to talk."

"Yeah, I guess we should," Steve smiled. Brows furrowing, he asked, "Where's Katie?"

"Telling Luke that we're leaving," Wanda answered around a yawn.

Steve nodded and followed the group towards the parking lot. Finding their vehicles, Steve passed Ethan to Bucky for him to buckle the half-asleep little boy into his booster seat. As Steve went to climb into the passenger seat of the minivan, someone called out, "Pops!"

Turning to see Katie climbing into Jonas's rusted minivan, Steve focused on Luke who was jogging up to them. Crashing into Steve, Luke hugged him and Steve encouraged the embrace by wrapping his arms around Luke's torso. Steve told him, "You did such a good job out there, honey. I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks," Luke blushed and peeked into the van to see the three younger children passed out.

"You were amazing tonight, sweetie," Bucky said, leaning across the currently empty passenger seat.

"Yeah, well," Luke shrugged off, blushing. Then, he started, "So, a couple of people are going to get something to eat after the game. Is it okay if I go?"

"Who's a, 'couple of people?'" Bucky asked.

"Peter, Harley, Cassie," Luke answered with a dramatic sigh as though he couldn't believe that his parents were treating him like a child. "Ya know, band kids."

"Have we met Peter?" Steve wondered, watching Sarah approach him from the corner of his eye.

"Ease up with the third degree," Sarah defended her grandson, "You would've thrown a tantrum if I had asked that question."

Steve rolled his eyes and Bucky deadpanned, "Throw a tantrum? Steve? I don't believe it."

Sarah grinned at that, and Steve playfully glared at his husband before finally agreeing, "Okay, fine. But you need to be back home at curfew."

"And that's not a leave-at-midnight that's a be-there-at-midnight," Bucky clarified the way he did with all of the older kids who went out.

"Yeah, I got it," Luke rolled his eyes, but a smile was on his face. Then, he leaned in and gave Sarah a hug, "Love you, mimi."

"Love you, too, sweet pea," Sarah stood on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

As Luke went to leave, Steve reminded, "Call us if you need us to pick you up."

"Your phone's charged, right?" Bucky questioned.

"Yes, and will do," Luke confirmed. When he noticed that the football players were making their way back out on the field, Luke started running that way, calling over his shoulder, "See you at home!"

Once Luke was out of sight, Steve turned towards Sarah and pulled her in for a hug. Kissing her cheek, he said, "Love you. Text me when you get home."

Playfully, Sarah poked at Steve's side, causing him to squirm away as she teased, "That's my line."

Steve held his hands up in mock surrender and Bucky called out, "I'll take extra pictures tomorrow."

"Yes, please do," Sarah agreed. Blowing him a kiss, she said, "Love you. Drive safely." Turning to face the other minivan, she told Jonas, "You too."

"I always do," Jonas good-humoredly scoffed.

Sarah rolled her eyes and started heading for her car with the, _Proud to be a Grandma_ , and _my grandchild is an honor student,_ bumper stickers. Steve waited until she was safely inside and pulling out of the spot before climbing into the passenger seat. As he buckled, Bucky rolled the window back down and Jonas said, "We're gonna head for the store. Get some things for breakfast."

"Okay," Steve nodded as he reminded them just as he had with Luke, "Be home by curfew."

"Duh," Jonas rolled his eyes as he manually rolled up the window.

The pair sat there as they watched their older children back out of the spot and head for the exit. Then, they sat there a moment longer as Bucky took Steve's hand in his, gaining Steve's attention. Resting his head on the back of the seat, Steve adoringly watched as Bucky lifted his hand to his mouth and pressed a tender kiss there.

"Let's go home," Bucky suggested with a fond smile.

In reply, Steve nodded and laced their fingers. Keeping their hands together as Bucky maneuvered the van out of the spot and out of the parking lot. Keeping their hands together as they drove back to their home. Their hands together as they parked in the garage and just sat there for a moment. Only letting go when they exited the van to carry their sleeping children into their home.


	29. Twenty-Nine

**Twenty-Nine:**

Waking Sophia and helping her out of the minivan, and then hefting a sleeping Ethan into his arms, Bucky closed the van door on his side. Holding a still snoozing Ethan's torso and Sophia's hand, Bucky led the way into the house. All the while, Steve removed Holly from her car seat and closed the doors as he entered the house.

Nuzzling his face along the sweet, sleeping baby, Steve carried her up the two flights of stairs to her shared bedroom. Her easily waking up and whining as Steve exchanged her warm sweatpants and sweatshirt for an orange footie one-piece after changing her diaper. The cute jack-o-lantern face grinning even when Holly wasn't.

Picking her up off the changing table, Steve swayed from side-to-side to soothe her. Smoothing her red curls away from her tear stained face. Giving her sweet kisses on her cheek and temple in hopes of calming her down. Thankfully, she eventually did.

By the time that Steve laid Holly in her crib, Bucky was leaning against the doorframe. Taking just another moment to caress her round rosy cheek. As he stood there beside her bed, Bucky came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Steve's petite frame.

Nuzzling into Steve's elegant neck, Bucky whispered, "How about I make some hot chocolate while we wait for the kids."

"Sounds like a plan," Steve agreed, squeezing the strong arms wrapped around himself. Bringing his hand up to thread his fingers through Bucky's tousled brown hair, Steve pulled him in for a sweet, loving kiss. "I'm going to kiss the kids goodnight and I'll be down in a minute."

Bucky nodded, ducking down for another kiss. As he unwrapped his limbs from Steve's torso, he pulled back to leave the room. Walking backwards, Bucky questioned, "Marshmallows or whipped cream?"

"Hmm," Steve thought about it as he turned the baby monitor on. As he turned on the night light and closed the door behind himself, he suggested, "Marshmallow fluff?"

Smirking, Bucky pointed at Steve and complimented, "You're a genius."

Playfully rolling his eyes, Steve teased, "You're just now figuring this out?"

"Ya kiddin'? I knew it the moment we met. You're only dumb decision was marrying me. Not that I'm complaining though," Bucky winked, blowing him a kiss while Steve entered Sophia's bedroom.

Already tucked in, Steve quietly walked up to her bed. Softly pushing her straight across bangs out of her eyes, Steve pressed a kiss to her forehead. Making sure that the blanket was covering her properly, Steve turned to leave. Spotting the princess castle night light on, Steve slumped.

 _So, it's one of those nights_ , Steve internally mused. He hated these nights. The nights where their children were anxious and stressed. The nights where they were more prone to night terrors and haunted from their rough pasts. Sure, Bucky and Steve knew what they were getting into when they opened their homes and their hearts to these kids, but that didn't make it hurt any less. Steve could only hope that if she did have one tonight, it wouldn't be too bad.

Closing the door to a crack, Steve walked down the hallway to Ethan's room. The little boy was so tired that he was sprawled on his bed like a starfish with the comforter hanging off the side of the bed. Steve shook his head, but the smile stayed on his face. Crossing the room to Ethan's bed, Steve noticed that the little boy had put his sleep shirt on backwards and Steve had to bite his lip to stop himself from laughing. Gently, Steve reached out and removed his glasses and set them on the side table next to the case with his hearing aids.

Pulling the comforter up, Steve leaned over and pressed a tender kiss to his forehead. Picking up some toys off the floor, Steve placed them in the toy chest. Making a mental note to help him clean his room over the weekend as Steve left the room; closing the door to a crack.

Heading down the staircase, Steve smiled as he looked over all the pictures. Idly wondering if Wanda would make her way to the wall. Hoping that she would.

Running his hand over the throw blanket on the back of the sofa, Steve made his way to the kitchen. A soft slow song was starting and Bucky stood in front of the stove, heating the water. Steve walked over to him, hugging him from behind. Bucky turned around, smiling down at Steve as he pushed his hair off his face. Letting his hand linger, Bucky leaned down to kiss him.

Removing Steve's right arm from his torso, Bucky laced their fingers together as he eased them into a gentle sway in time with the song. Although Steve was a terrible dancer with little to no rhythm, it didn't matter. Knowing that Bucky loved to dance in general, but especially loved dancing with him specifically.

So, Steve rested his head on Bucky's chest, letting his husband lead him the way he always did. When Bucky's other hand stroked the back of his neck, Steve closed his eyes.

_The smile on your face, I live only to see  
It's enough for me, baby, it's enough for me  
Oh, heavenly day, heavenly day, heavenly day_

Bucky brought their intertwined hands up and pressed a tender kiss to Steve's. It was moments like these that reminded Steve how lucky he truly was. Reminded Steve that no matter what went on around them, he had his best friend. His husband. His Bucky.

Steve tilted his face up to affectionately look up at his husband and accepted the loving kiss pressed to his lips. Even if Bucky did nearly ruin it by playfully dipping him. Feigning annoyance as he pretended like he was going to remove himself from the dance entirely.

"No," Bucky playfully whined, holding onto Steve just a little tighter. Chuckling under his breath, he promised, "I'm sorry. I won't do it again."

"Better not," Steve warned while he fought the smile dying to tug at his lips as he settled against Bucky once more.

Bucky rested his cheek on the top of Steve's head and went back to swaying to the rhythm. This was where Steve wanted to spend the rest of his life. Right here in their home, dancing to soft music in their dimly lit kitchen while their children slept in their beds.

_Oh, all the trouble gone away, oh  
For a while anyway, for a while anyway  
Heavenly day, heavenly day, heavenly day  
Heavenly day, heavenly day, heavenly day_


	30. Thirty

**Thirty:**

"Papa?"

With heavy eyelids, Steve squinted into the darkness. He was in bed, but he didn't remember getting there. Momentarily paranoid until he felt Bucky's sleeping frame beside him. A small hand shook his arm, and Steve cautiously peeked in the direction. Finding Sophia instead ghost children, he asked, "Everything okay?"

Clutching her stuffed bear, she shook her head, "I had a bad dream."

Steve scrubbed his hand over his face and went to take the little girl back to her bed, but she stopped him, "Can I stay here with you and daddy? Please?"

Even if her lower lip wasn't quivering and even if her eyes weren't glinting with unshed tears, Steve would've moved closer to Bucky's side and pulled back the covers for her. With a small smile, Sophia climbed into the king size bed. Facing Steve, she curled up against his body. As she wrapped her arms around Steve's bare torso, he kissed her forehead and smoothed her silky black hair away from her face.

"Wanna tell me about it?" Steve asked as he soothingly rubbed her back.

Sophia shook her head and moved closer to Steve.

"Okay, sweetie," Steve yawned and tried to get comfortable again in between two very warm-bodied people and under a thick comforter.

Sophia nuzzled closer and Steve kept smoothing her hair. Softly, Sophia asked, "Sing me a song, papa?"

Around another yawn, Steve nodded. Kissing her forehead again, Steve went for his go-to and softly complied, "' _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my…_ '"

Eyes snapping open, he continued, "' _Sunshine away_ ,'" only to find that Sophia was no longer in bed with him and neither was Bucky. Further evaluating the master bedroom, Steve found light peeking in through the curtains. Glancing at the alarm clock on his bedside table, Steve found it read: 10:30, which meant that he slept in longer than he had meant to.

Forcing himself out of bed, Steve made his way to the ensuite. Quickly taking care of his morning business. Once done, he slipped on his rings and entered the closet to dress for the day. Since they were going to the orchard to do the typical autumn activities, Steve pulled on a pair of jeans and a plain maroon sweatshirt.

As he made his way for the stairs, he heard commotion in the garage and changed his course. Stepping into the garage, Steve found Bucky up in the loft handing Jonas some of the outdoor Halloween decorations. With the pair in the middle of a conversation, Steve stayed at the open doorway; not wanting to interrupt them.

"It was terrible!" Jonas groaned in embarrassment, "I'll be surprised if she talks to me ever again."

"Trust me, if pops could not only agree to dating me, but marry me after everything that _I_ did," Bucky huffed out a laugh, "You're fine."

"You think?" Jonas asked, sounding hopeful.

"Positive."

Just as Steve was about to turn and go back into the house, Jonas questioned, "How did you ask pops out?"

And Steve just had to hear what his husband had to say.

"Well," Bucky panted from moving the decorations from the loft to the edge where Jonas could reach them, "It was a bunch of double dates. Of course, pops doesn't count those."

Steve rolled his eyes at that. Of course, he didn't count those! The pair had been coupled with girls, not each other, for sobbing out loud! And the one time that Steve had been coupled with a boy, it was all a ruse for Bucky to see what Steve liked in a partner. Which was ridiculous considering Steve didn't have a type until he met Bucky and his soul went, _oh, yes, we like him. This is our person_.

Bucky clarified, "We had a night in. Where we watched horror movies that scared the ever-loving shit out of me, but I chose because I knew how much your father loves them --"

Steve found it funny that Bucky left out the part that he cozied up to him the entire time.

"-- and then we spent the rest of the night… making out."

Steve smiled at the memory and nearly laughed out loud when Jonas complained, "I really didn't need to know that, dad."

"Sorry, not sorry," Bucky chuckled.

Deciding to make his presence known before Bucky could traumatize their child any further, Steve walked around the corner and smiled, "What's going on out here."

"Figured we could decorate before it starts getting too cold," Bucky answered while Jonas mocked, "Grossing me out."

Playfully, Bucky rolled his eyes at that and asked Steve, "How'd you sleep?"

"Fine," Steve shrugged.

"Wish I could sleep that well," Jonas wistfully commented and teased, "You passed out before we even got home."

"I was tired," Steve defended himself while Bucky joked, "I'm just glad that he eventually stopped snoring."

Steve rolled his eyes and blew a raspberry at them both before turning to head back into the house. As he climbed the stairs, he could vaguely hear music just barely beneath the laughter and conversations. It really shouldn't have been a surprise when he saw almost all of the kids in the kitchen.

What was a surprise though was when he found Tibby there, too. Shimmying her shoulders to make Holly, in her highchair, laugh. There was small pumpkin pancakes on the chair's tray that Holly was slowly eating. Meanwhile, Luke was at the stove icing a tray of cooling cinnamon rolls and Katie was removing another batch from the top wall oven.

Grabbing Tibby's hand, Ethan danced to the music and giggled when she twirled him around. Bringing Steve back to the early days when Tibby was still a kid. Hoping that his kids would remember and cherish these moments in their lives. Hoping that these memories could take the place of all the ones filled with hurt and fear. Replace them with happiness and moments where they knew they were loved.

"You're up!" Tibby greeted.

Steve nodded giving a silent, _obviously_ , as Luke said, "Might wanna tell Dad."

Brows furrowing, Steve asked, "Why?"

"He was worried," Katie answered, removing the cinnamon rolls from the lower wall oven.

"Of course, he was," Steve rolled his eyes and further entered the kitchen.

Luke scoffed, "I mean, he did have to carry you to bed last night."

Blushing, Steve waved the hidden concern off. Not wanting to worry his children. Not any of them, but especially not the younger ones. Instead, Steve distracted himself.

At the table, Sophia was sitting, coloring a picture of a cat in a pumpkin patch at night. Steve smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of her head as he praised, "That's really pretty, sweetie."

"Thank you," Sophia tilted her head back to beam up at Steve.

Tucking her long hair behind her ear, he offered, "We can even hang it up, if you want to."

"Hmm," Sophia's expression twisted into one of thought, and sighed, "I'll think about it."

"Okay," Steve agreed, giving her forehead a kiss.

As Steve turned back around, he noticed that someone was missing, "Where's Wanda?"

"Oh," Katie scrunched her nose the way she always did when she felt guilty and admitted, "In the bathroom sick. She got one whiff of my body wash and barely made it to the toilet."

"Poor thing," Tibby shook her head, all the while swinging Ethan around like he was a rag doll.

"What body wash?" Steve's brows furrowed, hoping that it wasn't the seasonal one that he gifted her in the care package. Especially since he had gifted the same one to Wanda and he would feel positively awful if that was the reason why she had morning sickness every day.

Turning the ovens off, Katie said, "The one with rose oil that we got over the summer. It's the one that I left here."

Crossing the kitchen to the fridge where a ghost post-it note was located, Steve added to the list of:

_NO MORE  
celery/celery salt  
cucumber  
pickles  
bananas  
rose oil_

Putting the pen back in its place, Wanda joined the group with a sheepish smile on her face while she rubbed her protruding abdomen. It seemed like her bump was growing more and more every day. Almost outgrowing the outfits that they had bought just a week ago.

Steve paused, _had it only been a week?_ Steve just couldn't believe it. Wanda fit in so well with them that he could barely remember what their lives had been like before she entered it. And now, Steve couldn't imagine a life where she wasn't a part of their family.

"Well, this certainly smells better," Wanda commented, holding her lower back, "I'm so hungry, I think I could eat a horse."

"Why would you want to eat a horse?" Ethan asked.

"It's just a saying, honey," Steve explained, "It means that you're really hungry."

"Oh," the little boy contemplated and climbed up on one of the stools, "Then, I want to eat a horse, too."

Shaking his head, Steve chuckled, "How about we have some cinnamon rolls instead."

" _Pumpkin_ cinnamon rolls," Luke corrected, washing his hands.

"Even better," Steve grinned.


	31. Thirty-One

**Thirty-One:**

It wasn't until they were climbing out of their vehicles that Steve noticed the shirt that Katie was wearing. A long sleeve black crop top with skeletons holding pumpkins that were very clearly supposed to represent breasts. At the house, Katie had been wearing a cardigan, so Steve didn't see it at breakfast. He especially didn't see it once Steve and Bucky started placing the wooden Candy Land inspired decorations around the front yard.

Good-humoredly, Steve shook his head, "Cute."

"Felt it was appropriate," Katie agreed with a shit-eating grin. Then, she said, "Auntie Tibs sent it in her care package."

"Tabitha," Bucky reprimanded, not looking at the shirt as he was busy getting the wagon out from the trunk.

"Geez, throw me under the bus," Tibby feigned offense as she slung her camera around her neck. Pointedly looking at her brother and brother-in-law, she accurately accused, "As if you two haven't worn _suggestive_ shirts."

Remembering the shirts that Natasha had gifted them and had only stopped once they decided to become foster parents. Steve remembered the time the pair wore matching shirts with Bucky's claiming, "Good Things," and Steve's solidifying, "Small Packages," and Winifred told _them_ to explain why they found it so funny to a confused nine year old Tibby. After that, they stopped wearing the gag-gift shirts around family and refused to go anywhere that children might be.

"Fine," Steve rolled his eyes, then quietly warned, "If the minis start asking questions though, I'm having _you_ answer them."

"Fine," Tibby scoffed as she gladly accepted Sophia's hand. Swinging their arms, Sophia led Tibby towards the pumpkin patch while she asked the little girl, "What are you thinking about carving this year?"

"A _scary_ face," Sophia exaggerated, scrunching her face and hunching her back as she wiggled her fingers in Tibby's direction to seem spooky.

Holding her hand to her chest, Tibby pretended to be frightened by the expression as she said, "I don't know, Soph. That might be too scary."

Steve chuckled under his breath and helped Ethan out of the van. When Jonas finally arrived, pulling up beside their van, Steve's brows furrowed. First by the way Jonas was vaping, and exhaled a puff of cinnamon donut scented vapor out the cracked window. Second was when Vis climbed out from the back and assisted Wanda out of the older model vehicle.

"Hi," Steve greeted, brows still furrowed.

"Hi," Vis smiled, fidgeting. Almost as though he was worried he wasn't welcomed.

Steve smoothed out his expression and asked, "Ready to pick some apples? Find a pumpkin? You're coming over to carve them, right?"

"Oh," Vis bit back his lip at the offer, "I wasn't sure if you'd want me around since I was there yesterday."

"Nonsense," Bucky confirmed, taking Holly from Steve and sitting her in the stroller wagon. Buckling the -- now -- eleven month old baby into the seat, Bucky assured, "We were going to make tonight a whole _thing_."

Steve agreed, "Make some apple crisp. Carve some pumpkins. Watch some Halloween movies."

"C'mon, it'll be fun," Wanda encouraged, lovingly nudging him as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

Even Ethan started excitedly hopping up and down as he begged, "Please, please, please!"

Clearly about to cave before he finally agreed, "Yeah, it sounds like fun." Sheepishly peeking over at Steve and Bucky as they placed the canopy onto the wagon and asked them, "If that's okay."

"Of course, it is," Steve grinned, placing a blanket and a diaper bag in the stroller wagon.

Bucky closed the trunk door and teased, "We'll even let you pick a movie."

"Guess we know who the favorite is," Jonas joked, fixing the collar of his jean jacket.

Removing the light pink vape pen from his pocket, he inhaled a deep huff. Completely appalled, Bucky herded the older teen away from the younger teens. As Steve helped Ethan zip his windbreaker jacket, he heard Bucky reprimand, "What the hell are you thinking? Do you have any idea what that could do to your lungs? Or your siblings' with you doing it around them? And what about pops? He's got asthma, for fuck's sake!"

"I don't do it every day," Jonas weakly defended himself.

"It doesn't matter!" Bucky threw his arms up in a mix of exasperation and incredulousness.

"Okay," Steve clapped his hands to gain the attention of the other kids in front of him, "Should we pick apples or pumpkins first?"

"Pumpkins!" Ethan jumped in place, beside the wagon. Affectionately, Steve ruffled his white-blond hair. Crossing his arms, he complained, "Papa!"

Sweetly, Steve winked at the little boy and held out a stocking hat to him. For a moment, Ethan pouted, but eventually took the hat from him. Smiling, Steve leaned over to accept the kiss Ethan pressed to his cheek.

"Shouldn't we wait?" Luke asked, glancing between the two minivans where Bucky was talking to Jonas.

Steve attempted to lead the youngest teen towards the pumpkin patch where Sophia, Tibby, and Katie were picking out pumpkins. With Ethan helping push the stroller wagon, he reassured the fifteen year old, "It's okay."

Luke worried his plump lower lip with his teeth and nodded. Reminding Steve of how anxious Luke got whenever anyone was disciplined. Even though the brothers had been in Steve and Bucky's custody for four years, the younger still grew anxious and afraid that the punishments would be physical the way they had been in their childhoods. And while Luke still tensed at any time that anyone was reprimanded, there was progress. At least now he wasn't having panic attacks and locking himself in the bathroom as he harmed himself.

Rubbing Luke's back, Steve asked, "Are you excited for the dance tonight?"

Shrugging, he admitted, "Not really."

"Why not?" Steve's brows furrowed, genuinely confused. Idly noticing Wanda and Vis walk ahead of them with Ethan holding their hands. Since Luke wasn't going to answer anytime soon, Steve told him, "You know you don't have to go, right? You can just stay home with us." Playfully bumping Luke's side, he teased, "We might even let you pick a movie."

"I wanna go," Luke quickly argued. Giving another shrug, he admitted, "I just wish that I had a date."

"Sweetie," Steve deflated, feeling the sting of rejection from his own youth. Trying to help soothe his son's heartache, Steve said, "Sometimes dances are better when you go stag. Jonas almost always went date-less. It doesn't mean you can't have a fun time."

Taking in a deep breath, Luke nodded and dismissed, "I know."

Steve quietly laughed at himself and bumped into the teen again as he tried to cheer him up, "You can always ask her to dance."

Chewing on his lip, he looked over at Steve, "What if she says no."

Feeling a heartache that only ever came from knowing their child could potentially experience heartbreak. Not knowing how to reassure him, Steve helplessly reiterated, "Then she says no."

Nodding, Luke redirected his attention to the ground as they walked across the gravel parking lot. Making sure that they weren't in a spot to be hit by a vehicle, Steve stopped walking. And since Steve stopped, so did Luke. Steve put the lock on the wagon and turned to face his son.

" _If_ she says no, it won't be the end of the world. I know that it'll feel like it, but it won't be. And we'll all be here for you," Steve reassured, "Even if you lock yourself in your room, we'll be here. Always. And just because this one girl _might_ say no, doesn't mean that every girl will."

Nodding, Luke kicked at a rock and said, "I know." Looking up at Steve, he continued, "I just really like her, pops."

"I know, honey," Steve confirmed, pulling the fifteen year old into a hug. Rubbing his back, Steve repeated, "I know."

Leaning down to rest his head on Steve's shoulder the way he did when he was shorter, Luke hugged Steve just a little tighter. Steve knew that heartache was a part of growing up, but he wished that it wasn't.

Giving the boy's torso a comforting squeeze, Steve said, "C'mon, let's go find some good pumpkins. You know they're always the first ones to go."

Nodding, Luke pulled out of the embrace. From the wagon, Holly was gibbering away. Her tiny, chubby hand covered in slobber while the other one was gesturing towards her older siblings already in the pumpkin patch. Steve bent down to fix the hat on her head with the cute little bear ears and kissed her forehead.

When he straightened again, Bucky wrapped his arms around him. Startling him for a second before relaxing in the warm embrace. It was a rather warm day for autumn, but that didn't matter for Steve. Steve was always cold, and Bucky was always warm, it just made sense for them to cuddle as much as possible.

Jonas walked up to them with his hands in his jean jacket pockets and stopped in front of them. Focusing on Steve, he apologized, "I'm sorry."

Steve moved out from Bucky's arms and gave their oldest a hug. Rubbing his back, Steve told him, "We just care, sweetie."

"I know," Jonas assured, squeezing Steve's petite frame before letting go. With Luke not too far ahead, Jonas jogged to catch up, and draped his arm around his brother's shoulders.

After Steve unlocked the wagon again and started pushing it, Bucky hugged him from behind. Holding the petite blond close, Bucky made their walk awkward as he placed his feet on the outside of Steve's, causing them to adopt a waddle. In his laughter, Steve tossed his head back, resting it on Bucky's chest.

Once the boys were out of earshot, Steve said, "I hope you weren't too harsh with him."

Pressing a quick, loud, kiss to the side of Steve's neck, Bucky scoffed, "Not nearly as harsh as I'm going to be with Tabitha."

Brows furrowed, Steve tilted his face up to look at Bucky. Not having to ask, Bucky clarified, "She's the one who bought it for him."

"Of course," Steve shook his head. Looking up at Bucky, he told him, "Just wait until you see the shirt she got our daughter."

Feigning exasperation, Bucky said, "Now I understand what my mom meant when she said you were a bad influence."

Rolling his eyes, Steve playfully elbowed his husband in his ribs, and gladly accepted the kiss on his neck. For a moment, Steve just listened to Holly's baby gibberish, Ethan's high pitch squeal when Jonas tickled him, and Tibby occasionally telling someone to hold a pose for a picture taken by that fancy camera of hers.

Sure, they were a loud bunch, but they were good kids. Even if some of them weren't technically kids anymore. Tilting his chin up Steve asked, "We did a good job, right?"

Squeezing Steve's middle, Bucky good-naturedly scoffed, "Ya kiddin'? We're doing a great job!"

In reply, Steve rubbed the back of Bucky's hand. When they started heading through the pumpkin patch, Sophia called out, "Daddy! Papa! I found the pumpkin I want!"

"I'll help her," Bucky confirmed, pressing a kiss to Steve's lips when the blond looked up at him. Once Bucky untangled his limbs from his husband and started to walk away, Steve made sure to smack him on his cute, firm, bum. Surprised, Bucky looked back at Steve and jokingly warned, "You just wait, babe!"


	32. Thirty-Two

**Thirty-Two:**

Steve considered their haul a success. Enough pictures to fill a whole wall of their day's adventure. Enough apples to make crisp, pies, and fried battered apple rings. Enough pumpkins for everyone to carve a pumpkin of their own and a few to spare.

Now all they had to do was carry it all into the house.

"Steven, I swear to god, if you don't get your stubborn ass away from those pumpkins," Bucky threatened, huffing as he just carried his fifth large pumpkin up to the main floor.

Defiant, Steve argued, "I can carry a god damn pumpkin, James."

Struggling, Steve's arms immediately ached as soon as he lifted the pumpkin. In no way was it the biggest pumpkin. If Steve was being honest with himself, he'd admit that it was one of the smaller ones. Which made it all the more pathetic that he was already starting to break a sweat and breathe erratically.

"You are so fucking stubborn," Bucky complained, taking the pumpkin from Steve. Shaking his head, Bucky started carrying the pumpkin upstairs to the main level, "You're _trying_ to kill me. I'm positive. You are trying to send me to an early grave all because you don't care about your own health the way you should."

"Why should I care when you care enough for the both of us?" Steve mocked, following his husband.

At the landing, Bucky turned to look at Steve. Giving him A Look that made Steve's stomach churn uncomfortably. It was the look that confirmed he was completely outraged, but to the point where he was calm. Typically, it usually came out whenever Steve talked poorly about himself or refused to take care of his health. A Look that hid just how hurt and scared Bucky was.

The first time that he had seen that look was back when Steve suggested they break up because he was being stalked and didn't want Bucky mixed up in that.

When Jonas, Vis, and Luke headed for the stairs, Bucky moved out of the way. Steve tried to follow the teens back to the lower level, but Bucky grabbed onto his elbow, pulling him away from the staircase. Entering the living room where they had moved the furniture to the side, Bucky set the pumpkin down on the large blue tarp they placed on the hardwood floor.

"That's Katie's pumpkin!" Ethan joked.

"Is that so?" Katie feigned offense, pulling the six year old in and tickling him. "And why's that?! Huh?!"

"Because the tallest gets the smallest," Sophia giggled, sitting next to Holly who was beating her hands against one of the bigger pumpkins.

Wiping the dirt off his hands, Bucky gave Steve another look. This one, Steve knew better. It was the one that screamed, "we're going to talk whether you want to or not."

Steve hated that look almost as much as the kids did.

Nevertheless, Steve followed Bucky downstairs to their bedroom. As soon as the door was closed behind them, Steve started, "I already know what you're going to say."

"Then, why do you insist on putting your health at risk? It's ridiculous! We're supposed to be a team, and if you don't care about yourself, what do you think our kids are going to do? Huh? Why should they bother caring about themselves when their father doesn't care about himself?"

"Don't," Steve crossed his arms. "You _know_ that I don't talk like that around them."

"It doesn't matter if you don't _talk_ like that around them! You're _actions_ speak loud enough for everyone!"

Steve rolled his eyes, "For fuck's sake, Bucky, you know that I don't act like that around them! I mean, Christ, how many parenting books did we read? I know that how they see themselves is based on the examples that we set. But I should be able to carry a fucking pumpkin! Don't baby me!"

"I don't baby you," Bucky scrubbed his hand over his face. A move that made Steve's gaze drop. Especially when -- just like every other time -- Bucky's eyes were glassy with unshed tears. Taking a step towards Steve, Bucky tenderly tilted Steve's chin up, so he was looking at him. Brushing Steve's hair from his face, Bucky said, "I want you to be happy and healthy, and I want us to live a long life together. And when you don't care, it makes me think that might not…"

"Buck," Steve solemnly sighed. Wrapping his arms around Bucky's waist, Steve pulled him in and gazed up at his husband. Without any of the earlier attitude, Steve asked, "Why should I care when you care enough for the both of us."

Clenching his jaw, Bucky rested his forehead against Steve's and warned, "Steve."

Steve gave Bucky's torso a comforting squeeze and assured, "I'm not putting myself at risk. I just want to be able to do things that everyone else can. Christ's sake, it was pumpkin. And a small one at that. I _should_ be able to lift it."

"I don't want you to push yourself so much," Bucky confessed. He caressed Steve's cheek and reminded, "We don't need a repeat of you pulling a muscle putting on sunblock. Or dislocating your shoulder as you moved the sofa to get a crochet hook. Or spraining your ankle because you stepped off the stairs wrong. Or any of the times that you had to go to the hospital because of your asthma. Or --"

"Okay, I get it," Steve interrupted, playfully covering Bucky's mouth with his slender hand. Knowing that his husband was right, and his heart was in the right place, Steve decided, "I'll _try_ to be more mindful. I can't promise that it'll happen every time. Or that I won't inadvertently fuck our kids up. But I'll _try_ to be more mindful of myself."

Reaching up, Bucky held Steve's wrist and pressed a kiss to Steve's palm, "That's all I'm asking for."

As Bucky leaned in for a kiss, Steve ducked and held up a finger, "But I don't want another lecture."

Sighing, Bucky pressed a kiss to Steve's temple. With his lips still there, he said, "I'll try."

"Thank you," Steve eased. Standing on his tiptoes, Steve kissed Bucky. It wasn't the first time that the pair had this argument, and Steve doubted it would be the last. But Steve knew that he had to try. He had to stop putting himself at risk. Knowing that he couldn't leave Bucky or their kids the way that he and Sarah were left. Especially not if he could stop it from happening.

Resting his forehead against Steve's again, Bucky confirmed, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Fighting back a smirk, Bucky joked, "Even if you are a stubborn asshole half the time."

"Oh, geez, Buck. Really feelin' the love," Steve deadpanned. Bringing his arms up, he stroked the back of Bucky's neck and pulled him in for one more kiss. As they parted, Steve teased, "You love my stubborn ass."

Rolling his eyes, Bucky slid his hands down to Steve's ass and gave the supple cheeks a tender squeeze. Feigning annoyance, Bucky playfully sighed and agreed, "Yeah, I do."

Sharing one last kiss, the pair finally pulled apart and left their room. Finding the minivan's trunk was closed, along with the garage door, the pair walked back up to the main level of the house. Laughing, the kids were all in front of their pumpkins. Drawing the designs that they wanted to carve while teasing that theirs was going to be better than the others. _Halloweentown_ was playing on the TV and large bowls of popcorn were in the middle of the tarp, so they could share.

"Papa, will you help me?" Ethan asked, pushing his glasses up his nose and accidentally getting marker on his forehead.

Hugging him from behind, Bucky whispered, "We all need you."

Silently, Steve squeezed Bucky's arms wrapped around his waist before moving out of the embrace. Crossing the living room, Steve sat on the floor beside the kindergartener; his knees popping and cracking the entire way down. Sitting on the black throw cushion with the haunted house, Steve looked over the uneven sized circles.

"What do you need help with?" Steve asked, idly watching Bucky take a seat next to Luke.

"I need help with eyes," Ethan clarified.

Looking over the circles towards the top, he assumed, "That's what these are?" Ethan nodded and Steve asked, "Is this supposed to be a monster?"

Ethan shook his head, "It's me."

"But, baby, you don't have four eyes," Steve good-naturedly scoffed while his brows furrowed.

"Yes, I do," Ethan argued, standing up and getting in Steve's face, "Kids at school said I do!"

"Hey," Steve warned, grasping onto him so he wouldn't get accidentally headbutted by the six year old. When Ethan gritted his teeth and his face turned red in his insistence. Steve wiped at the marker and asked, "Who says you have four eyes?"

Pouting out his lower lip, and ducking his head, Ethan confessed, "Emily and Gemma, and Lance."

Hearing the little Jeffrey boy's name made Steve's jaw clench in his own anger. But if Ethan chose to see it as a good thing, then Steve wasn't going to correct him. Instead, Steve nodded and affectionately pushed the plastic framed glasses up his cute little button nose, and brought Ethan into his arms.

With him sitting in Steve's lap, Steve brought the medium size pumpkin closer. Nuzzling against his cheek, Steve softly complimented, "You did a good job. I can't even draw circles that round."

"Yeah?" Ethan asked, lighting up as he turned his head to look at Steve. Steve nodded and Ethan beamed, "Will you help me make a smile?"

"Sure can," Steve smiled, kissing his cheek as Ethan handed him the washable marker.

Feeling eyes on him, Steve glanced across the room to Bucky. A fond grin was on Bucky's face as he watched Steve. And just like old times, Bucky winked at him.


	33. Thirty-Three

**Thirty-Three:**

It was the week before Halloween and the whole house felt like it was vibrating with so much excitement. Luke had been on cloud nine since the Homecoming Dance and the fact that Cassie had, in fact, agreed to dance with him. Sophia had gotten all the words correct on her spelling test. Ethan had lost his first tooth while Holly had gained another one.

Even the older kids were excited. Jonas was going to a Halloween party with his crush. Katie was excited for everyone to see her costume, and profusely denied that it was a cat costume.

But out of all the kids, Wanda was the most excited. Well, nervous, but mainly excited. She had an ultrasound appointment that could determine what gender her baby was. And all week, she had been wondering and thinking of baby names. Even allowing the other kids to put their input in, which led to Jonas suggesting the baby being named after him since he was _already on his way to becoming the best uncle any kid could ask for_.

"I think they're a boy," Wanda said while they drove for the hospital.

"Yeah?" Steve smiled. Glancing in the rearview mirror to Vis, he asked, "What about you?"

"Nah, totally a girl, who'll be just as beautiful as her mom," Vis smiled. Laughing when Wanda playfully swatted at him from the passenger seat without even turning around.

"You just want a girl because you think that girls are easier to raise," Wanda rolled her eyes and rubbed her baby bump.

"All I've ever known is boys," Vis shrugged, "Of course, I'm going to assume girls are easier!"

Taking in a deep breath, Wanda looked over at Steve and asked, "What about you? What do you think they are?"

Steve shrugged as he pulled into the hospital, "I've never given it much thought. I love all babies."

"Okay," Wanda nodded, strumming her fingers on her abdomen, "So, there's two votes for boy and four votes for girl." Speaking down at her bump, she claimed, "The odds aren't in our favor, bub."

Chuckling under his breath, Steve parked the minivan. Cutting the engine, Steve removed the keys and unbuckled. Before he could even open the door, Vis was already out of the van and opening the passenger door for Wanda. As the teen held his hand out for his girlfriend, Steve couldn't fight the smile that tugged at his lips.

Leading the way into the hospital, Steve nodded in acknowledgement at the receptionist as he continued to radiology. Gesturing for the teens to take a seat, Steve headed over to the window. The woman opened it and asked, "Can I help you?"

"Yes," Steve politely confirmed, "My daughter is here for her ultrasound appointment at 1:20."

"Name?"

"Wanda," Steve answered.

"Okay," the woman typed something in the computer and she said, "I'll sign her in."

"Thank you," Steve nodded, turning to join Wanda and Vis who were both reading a couple of Bucky's favorite science fiction novels from his youth.

As soon as he sat down, Wanda asked, "Are you going back with me?"

Trying not to seem too surprised by that, Steve questioned, "Do you want me to?"

"I mean," Wanda chewed on her lower lip while nervously rubbing her stomach as she confessed, "Hospitals make me nervous."

Nodding, Steve assured, "I can go back with you. It's not a big deal."

"Thank you," Wanda said, giving his hand an appreciative squeeze.

"Of course, sweetie," Steve reassured, smiling at her. As he settled further into his seat, he momentarily wished that they hadn't gotten there so early. However, Steve hated being late, and he was also nervous about the appointment. Nervous, but excited.

While reading the same paragraph for the fifth time, Wanda's name was called. Placing the magazine he was reading back on the table beside him, the trio stood from their seats. Following the woman into the back, she led them into a dimly lit room to the left.

As the technician closed the door, she said, "Wanda, you can have a seat on the table. Make yourself comfortable."

Letting Vis help her onto the exam table, Wanda continued holding his hand even after she was situated. Not for the first time, it was easy to see just how much they truly cared for one another. Idly, Steve wondered if that was what people saw when he was with Bucky.

Standing off to the side, Steve occasionally caught Wanda glancing over at him, and he made sure to smile reassuringly at her every time. Wanting her to know that he was still there. All the while, she chewed nervously on her lower lip. Especially when she rolled her sweater up so her abdomen was exposed.

Thankfully, the technician didn't judge her and simply tucked a towel at her legging's rolled back waistband. Smiling, she picked up the gel and warned, "This might be warm."

"Okay," Wanda nodded and turned her head so she could look at the screen.

Putting the gel back, the technician picked up the probe and placed it to Wanda's goo covered stomach. Soon enough, the baby appeared on the screen. The technician was typing on the keyboard and paused every so often to take pictures.

Bringing Wanda's hand up to his mouth, Vis pressed a tender kiss there. Wanda smiled up at him as tears built in her eyes. Then, she looked over at Steve as though making sure that he was seeing the baby, too. And Steve smiled, nodding as he gestured back to the screen. When she redirected her attention, Steve reached up and wiped at the happy tears that escaped the corners of his eyes.

"Do we want to know the sex?" The woman asked, looking at the young couple.

Wanda nodded, wiping her own tears. The technician gave her a tissue, and Wanda thanked her before confirming, "We'd like to know, please."

She nodded and started moving the probe around until she got the position she wanted. Taking a couple of pictures, the technician smiled at them and congratulated, "It's a girl."

Steve smiled, excited to tell Bucky that he was right. Even if it would go straight to Bucky's --

Wanda covered her face as she sobbed. Vis leaned over to quietly console her, and the technician got to work with cleaning up the area, so she could give them some privacy. As she passed Steve to exit the room, she said, "I'm all done. I'll give you a moment to clean up. Let me know if you need anything."

"Thank you," Steve nodded and approached the exam table.

With a red, wet face, Wanda wiped the gel off her stomach and continued crying. Steve tenderly touched her ankle and asked, "What's wrong, sweetie?"

"I was wrong," Wanda sobbed, covering his face again.

Steve's brows furrowed, she was upset because she thought she was having a boy and was wrong?

"It's okay, babe," Vis assured. Lovingly, Vis pulled her sweater down for her and helped her sit up. "We're still having a healthy baby. Everything's going to be okay."

"I --" Wanda sniffled "-- wish my family was here."

Steve's heart dropped down into his stomach because he knew how she felt. How she'd feel for the rest of her life. Mainly because he knew he did with his dad.

Glancing over at Steve, Wanda's tears started doubling and she apologized, "I'm sorry. I don't mean anyth--"

"It's okay," Steve reassured, genuinely meaning it as he gave her a side hug, "My dad passed when I was a kid. So, I get it."

Wanda nodded and hugged him properly. It was that moment that the baby decided to make their presence known as she began kicking from inside Wanda's womb. So aggressively that Steve had felt it on his hip. Looking at each other, both of their eyes were wide in surprise.

"Vis," Wanda excitedly waved him over as Steve stepped to the side. Before Steve could get too far, Wanda grabbed his arm and set his hand on her stomach. When Vis joined, she placed his there, too.

The trio stood there for a moment, just feeling the baby move around inside her womb. Smirking, Steve teased, "Bucky's going to be so jealous."

Playfully, Wanda rolled her eyes and stepped out of their grasps as she told them she was going to use the restroom before they left. Steve understood considering how much water she was supposed to drink and hold in her bladder.

A knock came from the door and the technician peeked her head inside. Politely, Steve informed her, "She's in the restroom; we'll be leaving soon. Thank you, for being so understanding."

"Of course," the woman smiled and asked, "Is she doing better?"

"I think so," Steve confirmed and repeated, "Thank you."

"Sure thing."

Once Wanda exited the restroom attached, Vis helped her shrug into her jacket. Wrapping his arm around her back, the teens joined Steve at the door. The technician held the door open for them and told them all to have a nice day. Knowing that they already were, Steve wished for her to have the same. Always hoping that others could be as happy as he was.


	34. Thirty-Four

**Thirty-Four:**

Later that night, in their bed with Steve reading and Bucky crocheting, Steve decided that he'd rather do something else. Setting the novel off to the side on the end table, Steve moved closer to his husband. Resting his head on Bucky's broad shoulder, he watched the brunet crochet the start of a lilac baby blanket.

Noticing that he was trying a new stitch, Steve tapped the strip that was done and complimented, "This is pretty."

"Thank you," Bucky affectionately rested his cheek on the top of Steve's head for a moment.

"It looks like a flower," Steve continued, looking over at the project that was clearly meant for Wanda's baby.

"It's called, 'Jasmine Stitch,'" Bucky informed, kissing the top of Steve's head.

"Well, look at you being fancy," Steve teased, nuzzling closer and snaking his arms around Bucky's naked torso.

For a moment, the pair just sat there. Bucky crocheting and Steve cuddling. Then, Steve got another idea. Tilting his head up, he started pressing kisses to Bucky's neck. Starting with just a few. But since Bucky was purposely ignoring him, Steve doubled his efforts.

Making the kisses more sensual, Steve leaned more into his husband while letting his hand stroke down the patch of dark hair that led down to his groin. Only then did Bucky react. Tossing his head back, a soft groan escaped the brunet as his hands stopped their work on creating the blanket.

Smirking, Steve slid his hand beneath the waistband of Bucky's boxer briefs and circled his fingers around the hardening cock, giving it a couple of strokes of encouragement. Which caused Bucky to groan again and push the project onto the ground, so he could get his hands on Steve. Urging the blond to climb onto his lap.

As Steve threw one of his thin legs over Bucky's lap, Steve removed his own reading glasses and then Bucky's. Once the eyewear was placed easily on the table, Steve settled on Bucky's lap, grinding down as he did so.

Bucky tossed his head back again while his hands came up to Steve's narrow hips, giving them a squeeze. Of course, that only caused Steve to grind down harder and faster. Absolutely loving the feeling of his husband's erection growing harder between his legs.

Leaning in, Steve peppered Bucky's neck with open mouthed kisses and occasional nips. Trailing up to Bucky's ear, Steve sucked the lobe into his mouth and scraped it with his teeth. All the while, bringing his hands up to grope and tug and pinch the constantly pert nipples. Tenderly, Steve even spun the barbells pierced through each tiny, cute, pink nipple.

Groaning, Bucky lifted his hips, seeking more friction. Steve smirked and whispered in Bucky's ear, "Ya gonna fuck me, yet? Or do I need to tease ya some more?"

"Babe," Bucky whined, wrapping his arms around Steve's torso and rolled them, so Steve was on his back.

Kissing down Steve's neck, over his collarbones, down his sternum, and across his flat stomach, Bucky didn't waste any time. Removing Steve's boxer briefs, Bucky tossed them in the direction of their closet, but not caring where they landed as he kept his gaze on Steve. Looking over his petite frame as if it was the first time he had ever seen it, even though they both knew that was far from true.

Maintaining eye contact, Bucky lowered himself and licked Steve's cock from root to tip. Steve pushed his head further into the mattress. When Bucky's mouth wrapped around the head of his cock, Steve's breath hitched. Already so close to coming from Bucky bobbing on his dick a total of five times. The way Bucky could work his mouth… How he flicked his tongue so sweetly… The warm, tight suction on the way up… How he swallowed him down into his throat as though he was made for sucking cock… It worked Steve up so quickly that he'd be coming in a record amount of time. Which was not the way that Steve felt like coming that night.

"Lube," Steve pleaded, shoving at Bucky's broad shoulder, "Get the lube, Buck. I wanna come on your cock."

Pulling off, Bucky gave the tip a kiss and leaned back as he dug in the bedside drawer for the lube and a condom. Effortlessly opening the container and slicking his fingers and instantly easing his middle finger into Steve's hole. As he stretched Steve open, Bucky commented, "We need to get another bottle, it's running low."

"They might have pumpkin spice," Steve joked, only for Bucky to press against his prostate, causing Steve to arch his back. Once Bucky went back to stretching him on three fingers, he purposely avoided Steve's prostate, Steve teased, "Maybe even gingerbread cookies. Ya want me to taste like cookies, Buck?"

Groaning, Bucky rolled on the condom and slicked himself up. When he lined himself with Steve's hole, Bucky paused and took Steve's left leg in hand. Lifting the thin limb, Bucky placed it on his shoulder, so Steve would be spread open wider. Before thrusting in though, Bucky placed an affectionate kiss to the small, _his only_ , tattoo on his ankle that matched the, _his one_ , that Bucky wore on his own ankle.

Extending his hand to his husband, Steve smiled when Bucky laced their fingers together as he slid inside of his slick hole. Steve arched his back and keened when Bucky seated himself fully in him. Bucky let Steve's leg drop off his shoulder, but gestured for Steve to wrap them around his waist. And really, who was Steve to deny him?

With one of their hands linked together, Bucky took the other one and intertwined them as he brought both of Steve's hands above Steve's head. Holding his weight with his forearms on either side of Steve's head, Bucky sensually rolled his hips.

They set a passionate pace that was slow and deep, reminding Steve just how Bucky loved him. Just how much they loved each other. Especially reminding him after they came and Bucky cleaned up the mess. Once done, Bucky tucked Steve into bed and spooned him.

Lips to the back of his neck, Bucky said, "Love you, Stevie. Sleep tight, honey."

Lacing his fingers with Bucky's, Steve brought his hand up and pressed a kiss there before looking over his shoulder to kiss Bucky, "Love you, babe."

Closing his eyes and settling in, Steve was able to fall asleep knowing that today was a good day.


	35. Thirty-Five

**Thirty-Five:**

Halloween was easily Steve's favorite holiday. Even long before that first Halloween spent with Bucky. Steve just loved it all. The spooky and the ooky. The fun and the freaky. Really just anything and everything that Halloween would -- and potentially could -- be.

Taking a tray of cookies out of the top wall oven, Steve's phone started ringing. Closing the oven door and turning it off, Steve grabbed his phone. Seeing the elementary school icon, Steve's brows furrowed. After all, it was Friday and he was making cookies to take to the class parties.

Accepting the call, Steve answered, "Hello?"

"Steve," Principal Ross unhappily greeted. Jumping right into it, Everett said, "I need you to come down to the office."

Looking at the cookies he had been transferring to the cooling rack, Steve asked, "Is everything okay?"

Ross exhaled a loud huff of air, "Ethan was involved in a fight with another little boy."

Knowing who that little boy probably was, Steve sighed and agreed, "I'll be right over."

Once they hung up, Steve walked over to the living room. Holly was on Wanda's hip and Wanda was dancing with her, causing the baby to giggle uncontrollably. Steve stood there for a moment, just fondly watching. Despite her meltdown the week prior, Steve knew that she was going to love that little girl more than anything.

Clearing his throat, Steve gained their attention and he asked, "Do you mind watching Holly for me? I need to go to the school early."

"Sure," Wanda easily agreed with a shrug. Pausing, she reminded, "Vis is going to be coming over soon."

Steve nodded, knowing that they weren't likely to break any of the house rules, Steve casually confirmed, "I'm trusting you both to make good decisions."

Nodding, a small smile was on Wanda's face and she went back to dancing to distract the eleven month old so she wouldn't have a meltdown with Steve leaving. Steve grabbed his coat and his keys and double checked that his phone was in his pocket.

The whole drive there, Steve's mind went to the worst place. Imagining Ethan's little face swollen and bloody. Imagining tear stains from him crying in pain. Hoping that his glasses weren't broken. Or that his ears hadn't been messed with. Worrying if Ethan was afraid.

Pulling into a spot in the staff parking lot, Steve cut the engine and entered the school. Walking into the office, the secretary, Jennifer, sadly greeted, "He's waiting for you."

Shrugging out of his coat, Steve walked back to the office. Giving it a quick knock, Steve opened the door and took a step in. Then, he stopped dead in his tracks as his stomach dropped and his heart started to race. Steve was pretty sure that this was what the fight or flight tug-of-war felt like when he couldn't do a damn thing as he looked at the one person he never wanted to see ever again.

There, Brock Rumlow sat and turned his head to look at who entered the office. And everything felt like it happened in slow motion as his eyes landed on Steve and a smug smirk tugged at his lips. His grin grew as his eyes roamed over Steve's petite frame, reminding the blond that he was standing there in green tights and a green tunic; Peter Pan without his hat, shadow, or courage.

"Mr. Barnes!"

Snapping out of his thoughts, Steve harshly forced himself to look at Everett behind his desk. His brow was quirked and he was, very clearly, not in the mood to deal with anything. Assuming that he had been trying to get his attention for a while, Steve tried his hardest to not pay attention to the brunet sitting off to the left.

"Have a seat," Everett gestured to the empty chair.

Only, it was too close to Brock. This room was too close to Brock. After everything that happened in their college days, Steve wanted to leave. He didn't care if the kids got expelled and he got fired. He didn't care if they uprooted the entire family, so long as it meant Brock Rumlow wasn't there.

"I'm okay," Steve said, standing close to the door.

Rolling his eyes, Everett let Steve stand, and went into what happened. "From what the other kids said, Lance called Ethan a… a, um… a, 'faggot.' When Ethan ignored him, Lance pushed him, and Ethan tackled him to the ground."

White hot fury shot through Steve at the name. Knowing that he wouldn't punish Ethan for sticking up for himself. Lance had been a dick with teasing and pushing, and it was only a matter of time before Ethan snapped. Not that Steve encouraged violence, but he knew that bullies didn't just stop.

Exhibit A-Z was sitting in the very room.

Of course, knowing who the little boy's dad was, Steve didn't imagine that it was particularly easy for him. Thinking of the little boy's name, Steve's brows furrowed and he asked, "You're Lance's dad?"

"Stepdad," Brock answered, checking Steve out and causing Steve's heart to pound so aggressively in his chest that he felt like it was trying to run to Bucky, where it was safe.

The hair on the back of his neck stood and wished that Bucky was there with him. Clenching his jaw to keep himself from crying, Steve asked his coworker, "So, what are we doing? What's the punishment?"

Everett fixed the nameplate on his desk the way he always did when he was bored. Folding his hands on the desk, he looked at Brock and Steve, and said, "Three day suspicions."

Sighing, Steve nodded, accepting this as fair. Brock, however, did not. He scoffed and said, "You can't be serious."

"I'm very serious," Everett doubled down, but Steve's hands started to get clammy.

"Because he called another kid a name and got his ass kicked, _he_ has to be punished?" Brock stood from his seat.

So, it would appear that Brock was still using his stature to intimidate. Steve subconsciously took a step backwards, closer to the door. Meanwhile, Everett calmly informed, "We've been sending letters home with Lance explaining that he has been bullying. And we don't tolerate bullying. We've discussed this all with your wife and she agreed that this was better than expulsion. Which will be the next --"

"Expulsion?! For being a kid?!" Brock's voice rose and Steve backed into the door. As Brock clenched his hands at his sides, Steve could feel his breathing grow more difficult. An asthma attack was coming on, he just knew it because it would be the next worst thing to happen. Even when Brock turned, now facing Steve.

Opening the door, Steve shoved on his coat and walked as fast as he could. Of course, it wasn't fast enough. Brock caught up and said, "So, it's, 'Barnes,' now?"

"Don't talk to me," Steve lowly warned, crossing over to where the boys were sitting. Ethan's face was smeared in dried blood and snot.

Brock scoffed and quieted his voice as he mocked, "The order expired." Then, what could be -- should be -- taken as a threat, "I can get as close to you as I want."

More afraid than he had been in years, Steve quickly redirected Ethan's attention to him and signed for him to not look at that man. As Steve helped his son down from the office chair, Brock said, "Have a Happy Halloween," and Steve felt like he was going to puke.


	36. Thirty-Six

**Thirty-Six:**

Perhaps Steve should've had a more level head, but he couldn't help it. He tightly held Ethan's hand and hurried the little boy out of the office. Not wanting Brock to know which classroom the six year old was in, Steve led the way up to the second story of the building, where it'd be easier to hide. Plus, he didn't feel comfortable leaving Sophia there with that psycho lurking around.

"Papa, what's wrong?" Ethan asked as they rushed down the hallway to Laura's classroom.

Coming to his senses, Steve slowed to a stop. Crouching down, Steve wiped under Ethan's bent glasses to stop his new tears. Steve's own unshed tears were building in his eyes and he falsely reassured, "Nothing honey. Nothing's wrong."

"Are you mad I was in a fight?" Ethan's lower lip quivered.

Bringing the little boy close, he said, "Of course, not sweetie." Rubbing his back, Steve half-joked, "Just don't do it again."

"Okay," Ethan nodded and sniffled. "Can I still go trick or treating?"

"Of course," Steve chuckled, kissing Ethan's temple while holding him a little closer before letting go. Smiling, Steve fixed the -- now -- distressed Rapunzel dress and said, "Everyone needs to see just how pretty your dress is."

Ethan smiled, showing that he had, in fact, only lost one tooth and that was the one he lost at home. Looking over Ethan's body further, he was glad to see that there was only minimal injuries. A couple of scratches and spots already bruising. Nothing that Steve couldn't take care of, and he felt a little better.

Standing, Steve glanced down the hallway towards the stairs, just to make sure that Brock hadn't followed them. When he didn't see anyone, he stood there for a moment longer because Brock could be hiding behind a wall or in the restroom or something. He could in one of the classrooms. He could be anywhere.

And now really wasn't the time for _Kindergarten Cop_ to be going through his mind.

Steve tried to not think about the man for the majority of the last seventeen years. When he had to get the restraining order twelve years ago, Steve had been stupid enough to assume that they'd never see each other again.

Hands shaking, Steve reached for Ethan's and led the little boy over to the classroom. Occasionally glancing over his shoulder before knocking on the door. Smiling, Laura opened it and started, "I thought you weren't coming until --" Cutting herself off once she noticed the terrified look on Steve's face and the disgruntled way Ethan looked, she lowered her voice and stepped further into the hallway, "What's wrong?"

"I need to take Sophia home," Steve explained, those pesky tears building in his eyes again.

"Okay," Laura nodded, rubbing over her protruding abdomen as she questioned, "Do you need me to call Buck? Or have Clint come and help out?"

Steve shook his head and peeked his head into the classroom. Everyone was having such a fun time, and Steve hated doing this. But there was no fucking way that Steve was going to let her stay there when Brock could still be. Leaning back, Steve took in a deep, grounding breath, hoping that the tears would dissipate.

Laura rubbed his arm and stepped back into the room. While the class continued working on their fun activities, Laura sweetly called out, "Sophia."

The eight year old lifted her head from her work and pushed her bangs off her face. Steve stepped into the room and her face lit up. Making sure that Ethan remained out of sight, Steve gestured for her to join them. And Sophia didn't even hesitate as she climbed out of her seat, grabbed her project, and ran across the room.

"Look at what I made!" Sophia greeted, showing the mummy project as she excitedly clarified, "It's just like me!"

"It sure is," Steve fixed a smile on his face, "I guess it's a good thing you picked that costume, huh?"

Sophia nodded, noticing Ethan, and her expression changes to one of concern. Before she can question it, Steve told her, "How about you get your stuff, and we can go home and get ready for trick or treating, yeah?"

A bit more somber, Sophia nodded and went over to her cubby to get her things. Some students asked where she was going and others wanted Steve to come see their projects. All the while, Steve stood there, trying not to have a meltdown in front of a bunch of eight year olds.

As Sophia shrugged into her coat, Laura walked her back over to Steve at the door. Steve took her hand, too, and Laura softly requested, "Text me, yeah?"

"Yeah, okay," Steve nodded his confirmation and led them down the hallway towards the back staircase.

"Papa, what happened to Ethan?" Sophia asked, tugging on his hand.

Eyes roaming around to make sure that Brock wasn't anywhere, Steve dismissively said, "He got into a fight, baby."

"Is that why we're going home?"

Pausing at the landing, Steve lied, "Yes."

Because Steve definitely didn't want to worry them. Especially not when Ethan was still sniffling. Once they reached the ground floor, Steve glanced around before leading the kids over to Hildy's classroom. Trying not to disrupt the kindergartners too much, he gestured for Hildy.

Casually, Hildy crossed the room and paused at her desk to grab Ethan's things that she had already gathered. As she handed them to Steve, Hildy leaned closer and lowered her voice, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Steve lied and hurried to get Ethan's coat on over his purple, pink, and sparkly Rapunzel dress. As he straightened, Steve assured her, "I'll text you."

Reaching over to give his forearm a squeeze, Hildy smiled and walked back into the classroom. Steve closed the door and led the kids back down the hallway. Wanting to hold both of their hands while Sophia tried to pull away as she whined, "I'm a big girl, papa! I don't have to hold hands _inside_!"

"Sweetie," Steve sighed, exasperated. Looking down at the kids, Steve realized that Ethan's face was still a mess. So, Steve led the kids over to the bathroom. Checking to see if anyone else was in there, Steve didn't find anyone, so he led the kids into the restroom. Once at the sinks, Steve let go of their hands.

"This is the boys' room," Sophia complained, pinching her nose as she scrunched her face in disgust.

"It's fine," Steve assured as he took some paper towels and wetted them. Crouching, he tenderly wiped the damp towels over Ethan's face. Since the six year old was still sniffling, Steve asked, "You okay, honey?"

Nodding, Ethan said, "My glasses are broken."

"It's okay, we'll fix them," Steve promised, with a smile. Once all the blood and dirt was wiped off Ethan's face, Steve stood. Throwing the paper towels away, Steve took Ethan's hand, and then took Sophia's, and led them out of the restroom.

Briefly, Steve popped into the office and said, "We'll see you Monday."

"Happy Halloween, doll," Jennifer smiled and waved at the three of them.

Steve hoped that it still could be. But right now, he was paranoid and poorly holding himself together. Being extra cautious as he led the children through the parking lot, and making sure that no vehicle he didn't recognize was lingering. Then, he finally walked them over to the van and stood there protectively as they climbed in and buckled up.

As soon as Steve hopped into the driver's seat, he locked the doors. Letting himself take a breath, he buckled and started the engine. Glancing out of his mirrors more than usual as he drove around. After all, he wasn't going to go straight home in case Brock was following him.

His nerves were still in a bundle in his gut like his intestines had been tied together. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to calm down at home, Steve drove towards the interstate. Glancing at the kids in the rearview mirror, he asked, "Who wants to visit daddy?"

"ME!" Both kids yelled enthusiastically.

To help keep them happy, Steve turned up the _Monster Mash_. Strumming his thumbs on the steering wheel as he attempted to practice his breathing exercises. All the while, Steve drove towards the one person that had always been able to make him feel better.


End file.
